Those Nights
by BouxRadley
Summary: Bella and Emmett are bff's, and he grew up in a bad home. What happens when he moves in with Bella, and Bella gets 4 new odd neighbors? How will a pixie, a super model, a quiet guy, and a green eyed beauty help her? Canons! AH! AU! New summary,same story!
1. Chapter 1: Scared

Disclaimer: Life isn't fair. Why couldn't I have been born Stephenie Meyer? Then my Emmett would be all mine.

**Those Nights**

**This story is based off of the song Those Nights, by Skillet.**

**Chapter 1: Scared**

**This chapter is named after Scared, by Three Days Grace.**

**Just for time reference, this is going to start in early September, around the 6****th****, before Bella's birthday **

I awoke shortly after midnight to a familiar sound; pebbles being tossed at my window. I walked over, and saw my best friend Emmett, standing 5 floors down, with 'that' look on his face. I opened the window.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, throw down your key." I laughed. Just like him, to make a joke of a crappy situation.

"Ok, Emmett. Hold on, let me go get it." I went to my dresser, grabbed it, and threw the key down to him. He started his way up. This was getting to be a nuisance; I really needed to have a key made for him. Of course, the no key part usually didn't stop him from getting in anyway. Last week I awoke to have him sleeping on my floor, with no memory of getting up. He later told me that he picked the lock when I wouldn't wake up.

He practically lives here. But, if I were him, I wouldn't want to go home either. His mother was and alcoholic and a drug addict. Everytime he went home, he'd either find her passed out on the couch, or she'd be arguing with her long-time boyfriend, Jason. He was her supplier, as well as her lover.

My dad Charlie doesn't mind too much, as long as there's food in the kitchen when Emmett gets done. Man, that boy can eat; but if it weren't for us, he wouldn't eat. He did freak out the first time he found Emmett sprawled out on my floor though. I mean come on, wouldn't you freak out if you found a half naked boy sleeping in your 13 year old daughter's room? Could you blame him? I didn't either.

These midnight visits were pretty much our nightly routine. He'd go home, his mother would verbally abuse him, Jason sometimes physically abused him, and then he'd come here. Emmett's well built, and could totally take care of himself, he just believes in respecting elders, even if they don't respect him. He's never anything but a total gentleman. I can't believe he hasn't run away yet. Sometimes he'd just go to sleep, but we usually stayed up and talked, and I'd comfort him as needed. Rarely did we talk about my problems. His life was pretty much my only problem though. I felt so bad for him.

He finally made it up to my room.

"So, you want to talk about it now, or tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow. I'm too tired. You sure you'll be up to hearing me complain again tomorrow?" I could hear the hope in his voice. He wasn't one to be able to just bottle it all up. He had to talk about it. I was basically his shrink; therefore, I couldn't refuse him.

"Emmett, have I ever let you down before?" I could hear him smile through the dark.

"No, guess not. Bella, have I mentioned today that you're my lifesaver?" He half joked, though I knew he was completely serious.

"Now what kind of little sister would I be if I didn't help you out?" He laughed. Now, we weren't biological siblings, but ever since the third grade, he'd been my 'blood' brother.

"And to think, we wouldn't be related at all if you weren't such a klutz." He laughed; he knew I hated that fact.

"That one had nothing to do with being a klutz. I just didn't gauge the height right." He was referring to the memory in the third grade. We were playing on the swings. He was pushing me and I –being the brilliant mind that I am- decided to jump off.

_Flashback_

"_Emmett, push me higher." I giggled._

"_Are you sure you can handle much higher?"_

"_Look here, mister. I wanna go high and you better push me." He laughed, but obliged._

_Just then I decided to jump off… I saw some other kids do it, and it looked like fun. Little did I know I was going too high, so I jumped. And face planted on the gravel._

_I scraped up my palms and knees pretty bad. Emmett could see my pain, even though I refused to cry. So, being the tard he is, he pulls out a pocket knife –why a nine year old had a knife still baffles me to this day- and cut his palm. Just barely, but he did it to the point he was bleeding. _

"_Hold out your hand."_

"_What? Why should I?" _

"_Just do it!" I did as he said, and he shook my hand with his bloody one._

"_What was that for, Emmett?" He smiled._

"_You see how our blood is mixed?" I nodded. "That means we are now 'blood' relatives. You're now my sister."_

"_Cool! I always wished you were my brother." He laughed. "Well, welcome to the family bro. You are welcome at my house anytime." He hugged me and we went to the water fountain to wash ourselves off._

_End of flashback._

And as he got older, his father passed away, and his mother developed all of her… problems. So he made use of that open invitation.

Emmett never did anything to deserve his life. He was a straight A student, amazing athlete, and the best friend any girl could ask for. Even with his credentials though, neither of us were popular; and despite how tough he looked, he was constantly made fun of, seeing as he refused to defend himself. He'd never had any girlfriends; they all thought that he and I were dating. That's never going to happen. I'd had a couple boyfriends here and there, but Emmett never approved. He was my deciding factor in dating a guy. We'd made that pact the day before middle school started. We were to always introduce our boyfriend/girlfriend, and if the other didn't approve, they were to be dumped on the spot. No point in wasting time and leading them on right? His opinion meant everything to me. And vise-versa.

"Night Beauty." I laughed.

"Night Beast." Even when we were young, Emmett had been a rather large kid. The first time he'd met my father, Charlie told us we were and odd pair. He referred to us as Beauty and the Beast. Ever since, those were our nicknames for each other.

I woke up the next morning to Emmett's snoring. He only snored right before he woke up, so I decided to get up and make us breakfast. Today we were having eggs, grits, and bacon.

Charlie walked passed me cooking.

"Morning sweetie." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Dad." He grabbed a granola bar and stood by the island behind me.

"So I see Emmett was here again last night."

"Yeah, he was." I replied. As far as I knew, Charlie wasn't aware that Emmett was here every night.

"Well, that makes every night this month." Oops. Discovered.

"I'm sorry, Dad. But, you know his home life sucks, and I can't refuse my big bro after he flashes those big blue puppy dogs at me." Charlie chuckled.

"Well, give him this." He tossed a key on the counter. "Take him to his house today; tell him to get all of his stuff. I'm leaving the truck for you; I'll take your car. Change the sheets in the guest room. He can have that one." Wow, I never expected this from Charlie!

"Oh wow, Dad. You sure?" He chuckled.

"Bella, if he's going to live here, shouldn't he get removed from your floor?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Thank you so much Dad."

"Sure, Bells. I'm going to head to work now. It's Saturday so I'll probably work a double shift. Tell Beast I said that he's not allowed to refuse."

"Ok, bye. I'll see you tonight, Dad." He filled his thermos and kissed my cheek again while heading out the door. Emmett would never refuse this offer. I had once said something about it a couple years ago and his eyes had lit up. Back then though, Charlie was out of work, and said we couldn't afford another mouth to feed then. Now he was Police Chief Swan. It was a quick promotion too. It was great. We were finally getting by with money left over after the bills had been paid –on time for once too.

About 20 minutes later, breakfast was done, and Emmett came walking in scratching his head.

"Morning sleepy head. Sleep well?"

"I did once I got here." He grimaced and kissed my temple.

"Yeah, you were a little later than usual last night. What happened?"

"I actually tried to sleep at home last night. At first, I couldn't sleep just because my room seemed so unfamiliar, then later, Mom and Jason were having another 'late night'," He made air quotes with his fingers, "and it wouldn't stop. So I broke down and came here. I really hope I'm not imposing on you and the chief."

"Don't even think that, Emmett. In fact, here." I tossed the key to him. "Charlie gave me that this morning to give to you." He smiled from ear to ear. I called this his solar eclipse. You hardly ever saw it, but when you did, it was so worth the wait. Then his face fell real quick.

"Cool. Now I can break in whenever I want." I heard the sadness in his voice. I fixed him a plate and handed to him.

"Now Emmett, why on earth would you break into your own house?" There's that solar eclipse again.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the guest room's yours. I was instructed to take you and the truck to your mom's house to get all of your stuff. The Chief said that you were not allowed to refuse."

"I'll have to thank him later."

"Yeah, well eat up. We have to go get your stuff, and then I want to go to the library and the grocery store. You want to tag along for the last two or no?"

"That depends… Do you now exactly what you're going to the library for?" I laughed. He knew how my book sprees were.

"Yes, I'm going to get The Dead Zone and Animal Farm."

"Wow, getting sick of Wuthering Heights yet?"

"NO! It's just if I don't change it up a little, I might. So I take it that means your ok with heading to the grocery store after as well?"

"Sure. Today we have some sibling bonding time." I laughed. We finished our breakfast quickly and I went to get Emmett a pair of his jeans and one of his t-shirts from my closet… Most of his closet had already been relocated, from all of the mornings he had woken up here.

"I'm going to grab a shower. There's more food on the stove if you're still hungry," I knew he was, "if not, would you put in a Tupperware container in the fridge and then do the dishes." He nodded. He usually hated housework, but he had said that here it wasn't forced like at his house, and that here it was his thank you. Hell, I didn't mind. Less for me to do.

I stood in the shower for my usual hour, letting the heat melt away my knots. Emmett didn't mind, he was used to it. I got out, dried off, pulled on my skinny jeans and polo, threw my hair up and headed to the kitchen. When I got in there it was incredible. You would have ever known I had been in there this morning, or this past week for that matter. Emmett always did and immaculate job cleaning. I was surprised to find however, that he was not watching his Saturday morning cartoons.

I walked a little bit further and saw him sitting on the balcony looking over the city and going through my iPod. So, I decided to sneak up on him.

Right before I got to him I heard, "Hiya Bells."

"Ugh. How did you know it was me?" He always did. I've never once succeeded in sneaking up on Emmett.

"The shampoo, sweetie. Dead give away."

"Great. So, you ready to go?"

"Sure." I grabbed my keys and the keys to my dad's truck, and we left.

What we didn't expect was what we saw when we got to the ground floor and to the truck.

--

**So, questions, comments, concerns? Leave it all in a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2: Thank Me Later

Disclaimer: Emmett's so sexy, he could have only been made by a mind greater than mine.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 2: Thank Me Later**

**This chapter is Thank Me Later, by Deportees**

When we got down to the parking garage, Emmett froze.

"Em, what the he—?" I ran smack into him, only to find a gorgeous blonde under the hood of my dad's '56 Chevy. "Um, excuse me; what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I couldn't resist. My name's Rosalie."

"Hi. I'm Bella, this is Emmett." Ugh. They were making those stupid goo-goo eyes at each other.

"H-Hi. I'm Emmett." Oh god, he's stuttering.

"Yeah, that's nice Emmett. Anyway, what are you doing?" I didn't mean to be rude, but come on. I found a girl under the hood of my truck; she could've been planting a bomb for all I know!

"Sorry, we just moved in here. I came down here to get a couple of boxes from my car, and I saw the truck. Old vehicles are my passion. I just wanted a peek under the hood."

"Ok, I guess." I think. I really don't know what to think… To trust or not to trust. Emmett's eyes were just a little bit wider –if possible. This was his dream girl. She was tall, pretty, and into cars.

"Yeah, you know, you really should take better care of this thing. The run-down shape is breaking my heart." I laughed. She smiled.

"I've always wanted to have it restored, but Emmett here could ever find the time. He's been trying to do it for years now." Her eyes lit up.

"Well, would you mind if I did it? After all, I just moved here and have nothing as exciting as this to do." Ugh. She flashed me the same puppy dogs Emmett was currently showing me. Two at once! How could I refuse?

"Ugh! Fine, but we have to head out now. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok. What apartment are you guys in?"

"We're in 5A; you?"

"5B. Looks like were neighbors." Truth be told, those were pretty much the penthouse apartments. There were only two residences on that floor; right across the hall from each other. "Just come over later and I'll introduce you to my brother, sister in law, and brother in law." I looked at her incredulously. "I'll explain it all later. How about you guys come over for dinner?" I laughed, Emmett was nodding furiously with a shocked expression on his face.

"You sure?" I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all. Come over at seven. Sound good?"

"You're pretty." OMG! Emmett just blurted that out at random. It was amazingly funny.

"Well Emmett, you're pretty too." She laughed. "I'll see you guys later. Wait; are either of you allergic to seafood?"

"No. See you tonight."

"Oh, and all I did under the hood was tighten the spark plugs and pushed the distributor cap on tighter."

"Thanks. I think. I really have no idea what you just said so, yeah." She chuckled.

"You'll see what I did when you go to start it up. Bye."

"Bye." I replied. As soon as she was out of sight, Emmett snapped out of it. Sweet, I didn't have to slap him this time.

"Hey Beast, could you be a little more subtle next time?" I was still laughing on the inside.

"Oh, God. What did I say to her?"

"Well right after we get invited to dinner at her place –which is next door by the way- Mr. Brilliant, that's you, randomly blurts out, 'You're pretty!"

"NO! Are you serious?"

"Ha ha. Yeah, but then she said that she thought you were pretty too. Oh, and I kind of set you two up. Sort of."

"How?" He was getting excited and nervous at the same time.

"Well, you and her are going to restore Charlie's truck."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, come on, let's get going. Maybe we'll get to your house before that asshole Jason wakes up." He grimaced and we got in the truck.

I then noticed what Rose's work had done. The truck fired up on the first try. I don't think it did that even when it was new.

The ride to Emmett's place was anything but quiet. We had finally gotten around to putting a CD player in it, and Emmett took full advantage of it. We were listening to one of my mixes, when Emmett's favorite song came on. We both started singing along. TRAPT just kinda did that to us. It was actually more of our song than a single favorite.

_**Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling?  
**_

_**Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me  
**_

_**I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that  
**_

_**I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today**_

_**And even if everything goes wrong and we start to fall apart  
**_

_**I will understand where you are, I will understand this by myself  
**_

_**And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to feel  
**_

_**Like there are no boundaries at all**_

But I have to say, Made of Glass is a kick ass song.

We arrived at Emmett's mom's house, and he pulled out his keys to unlock the door. We walked in, only to see a sight that no child should ever see. Emmett's mom and Jason were having sex right there on the couch. I mean come on; have you no shame?

**Next chapter up. Read on, friends.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be the tall, blonde, most beautiful girl in the world. OH, and I'd get to be married to Emmett. Can anyone guess who I am?

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 3: Sorry**

**This chapter is Sorry, by Buckcherry.**

"Mom?" Poor thing; that was so wrong and disgusting. Like I said, no one should ever have to see that.

But it wasn't his mom that answered it was Jason. "Enjoying the show you little bastard? And look, you brought that dumb little bitch with you!" He was laughing his head off. I watched as Emmett's face turned a new shade of red.

"You son of a bitch!" Emmett ran and grabbed Jason by the neck. He took him and threw him against the wall. Jason's feet were a good six inches off the ground. I never realized how strong my brother was. "You know what, I've stood by, watched you insult me, my mother, beat on me, but never, and I mean never, will you insult the only person to ever stand by my side and help me. The one who made me feel like my life was worth something. Insult her again, and I will personally see to it that you eat breakfast through a straw for the rest of your life got it?" Jason couldn't speak, but nodded as best he could. Emmett dropped him to the ground. "By the way mom; I'm moving out."

"Ha, where ya gonna go?" she never gave him much credit. Knowing her, she probably thought he was going to go live on the street.

"The Chief offered me his spare bedroom. Peace and quiet at night. I'm taking him up on his offer. I came to get my stuff and I promise you'll never see me again." She was shocked. You could see it on her face. "Come on Bells." We walked back to his room with a roll of garbage bags –we didn't have boxes or suitcases.

We were about half way through packing when Jennifer was at his door. "Emmett, you can't go. How am I supposed to live without you?"

"You managed well enough before I was born, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"You're really going to leave me hanging out to dry?" I knew where this was going; she was going to send him on a guilt trip. It wasn't going to work this time.

"You mean like you did to me? If it weren't for Bella and the Chief, I wouldn't have eaten in the past month, I wouldn't have slept in the past year, hell, I wouldn't have clean clothes to wear. So you know what? Save your self pitty, and get a grip Jennifer," I'd never heard him call his mom by her first name, "because as of right now, you're dead to me! And the dead can't come back to life." With that, he rounded up all of the bags and headed down to the truck.

"Emmett, what about Willy?" His face lit up. I was the only one who knew about Willy, his stuffed teddy bear that I had given him one time when my dad took us to the fair. He gave me a matching bear in return, I named her Wilma. Willy had gotten him through some really hard times, on the rare occasion that I couldn't. At this moment, he had him hidden at the top of his closet so Jason wouldn't see it and rip him to shreds.

He ran over to his closet, grabbed Willy, and we headed out. On the way out he ran over to his dad's old office, went into a file cabinet and grabbed a folder. We then walked down the stairs and to the truck.

When we got there, I couldn't help but laugh. "Breakfast through a straw Em, really?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that was a little over the top." We both laughed for a couple minutes.

"Thank you though." We were already headed to the library.

"For what?" He was acting dumb.

"You know what for!" I said and he chuckled.

"It really was no problem. I love you Bells, you're my 'lil sis!" With that I reached over and hugged him.

We left the library and we were pulling into the Kroger parking lot.

"Ok, Emmett. We're here solely for food that we need to survive on, limit the snacks." He pouted. "I said limit; not that you can't have any." He perked up a bit.

We were walking down the cereal aisle. He threw Lucky Charms, Cap'n Crunch, AND Cocoa Puffs in the buggy. Me, I went for me and Charlie's Honey Nut Cheerios. Then Emmett decided to start an argument over which was better.

"Emmett, you know neither of us is going to win. We're both too pig headed. This debate will never end!"

"Fine, but Cap'n Crunch is 'da bomb!" I laughed.

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yeah," he replied, "too much?"

"Just a tad." We continued around the store, and went to get the meat last.

As I was going for the best looking steaks, so was another hand. I picked it up, but their hand was still on it.

"I'll flip you for it." The body said. I looked up. Damn, those are the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. I was at a loss for a coherent sentence.

"Uh, no, it's cool. You can have them."

"Well, if you're not going to fight for them I guess they weren't really worth having were they?" I chuckled.

"Guess not. Are you new around here? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I just moved here. You're not like, the town pshyco are you? The one who knows everyone, where they live, and everything about their lives?" I laughed.

"Absolutely not! My dad's the chief of police so, I get to know a lot of the people in this little town."

"Yeah, it's pretty depressing here in Forks. Does it ever stop raining?"

"No. That's the first thing I asked my dad when I got here." Just then, Emmett found me. He had returned with a basket full of junk food.

"Hey, Bells, sorry, but I— oh hi."

"Emmett, this is…" I couldn't believe I hadn't asked his name before now. How rude of me.

"Oh, my name's Edward."

"Edward, right." There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I'd better be going. Alice'll kill me if I don't get back soon. 'We're having company tonight, Edward." He mocked her in a scary good chick impression.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around." He stalked off, but he stopped by Emmett for a second. All I heard was a near inaudible, "Hey man, you have a beautiful girlfriend. I'm totally jealous." Emmett snickered to himself.

"Here, Bella. Take the buggy, and can you get the chicken. I was hoping you'd make me some of your famous fried chicken sometime this week."

"Sure, Emmett." I turned, he smiled. Then he mumbled an 'I'll be right back' and he was gone. I don't even want to think about where he went.

About five minutes later, he returned; the scary part, he was empty handed.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Oh, I went gave hottie-mc-hottie Bella Swan's phone number." I could totally feel the blush coming on. Then the steam coming out of my ears.

"You did what?!" I whisper-yelled, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Oh, please Bella, you two were toatally just checking each other out. I just totally did you a favor."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Oh he will."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you'll call him. But really Bella. He'll call! You should have seen that dumbass grin on his face! Wait, you can!" HE pulled MY cell phone out of his pocket and opened it.

There it was. My home screen. A picture of the beautiful man I'd just met. And then Emmett scrolled in my phone book. There it was right between Dad and Emmett, Edward Cullen. Just the way his name sounded made me feel all giddy.

"See!That look on your face! That's almost the exact same one he had on!" If that was the case, he must've been one of the happiest mo-fo's alive! Because that's how I was feeling at the moment.

--

**Next chapter up soon: Chapter 4 title -- Ha, you'll have to wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4: Calling You

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jacob would be a male cheerleader... I don't know why, but it'd be hilarious.

P.S. You guys totally earned this chapter. Thank You!

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 4: Calling You**

**This chapter is named after Calling You, by Blue October.**

**  
**I was still really giddy when headed to the checkout and went home. The ride home from the store was just as quiet as the ride to Emmett's mom's house. It simply wasn't. This time, we rocked out to Billy Idol. Gotta go 80's every now and then. It'll keep ya sane.

Right in the middle of White Wedding, my phone rang. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. I showed Emmett and he smiled.

"Think it's a sign?" he asked. I knew he was referring to the song coincidence. I punched in his arm, turned the radio down, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_Uh, hi. It's Edward. _There was a momentary silence. _Edward Cullen, we met today at the grocery store._

I chuckled. "So said the caller ID." He chuckled nervously.

_Yeah, I hope you don't mind. Your brother gave me your number._ I could tell he was wondering if I was mad. I gave Emmett a glance.

"No, well, I did at first, but I guess not since you're making use of it." I could hear him smile over the phone.

_Good. Glad I didn't get him in trouble._

"Nope, he did that on his own." He laughed. "So, what's up?"

_Well, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. Were having this dinner for our new neighbors and I was wondering if you would like to join us._

"Oh. Well, I would love to. But I have plans tonight. Sorry, can I get a rain check?" I heard him sigh heavily.

_Sure. I'll call you sometime next week. _He didn't even try to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Ok, bye." I heard him mumble a 'bye' and then something inaudible before he hung up. I really hated having to do that, but I already had plans. Emmett gave me a look of disbelief.

"What?" I asked, acting dumb.

"Did you really just reject the man of your dreams?" he asked dumbfounded.

"He'll call back. You should have heard his voice. Besides I'm not going to ditch the neighbors. That would be rude."

"Whatever." We were pulling into the parking garage when I noticed four cars that A) looked to expensive to belong to anyone living here, and B) weren't here when we left.

"Whoa!" Emmett exclaimed. "A Porsche, a Volvo, and a Beamer. The only car missing from this collection is an Aston Martin." I laughed.

"Hey Beast, maybe we should get your eyes checked. There's one more on the end… it looks a lot like an Aston to me."

"Shit! Who in the hell owns these, I wonder. I need to hurry and befriend them." I laughed louder this time.

"Wow Emmett. That's the shallowest thing you've said all week."

"What? It's not like they'd like me anyway. No one likes me." I sneezed the bullshit sneeze. He laughed.

"Now Emmett, if I didn't like you, would I hang out with you this much?"

"Oh, well I thought you just liked me for my brawn." Ha, as if.

"Dude, most days **I **have to defend **you**!" we both laughed, but he knew it was true.

"Let's go. Grab some bags." We emptied the bags from the truck and headed up stairs. I was fumbling with my keys when Emmett pulled his out. I smiled.

"Here, use mine." We both laughed.

"Oh, yeah. You're so cool. Just 'cause you got a key to my –our- place." He chuckled.

I took his key and unlocked the door. We went inside and set the bags down.

"Hey Em, can you put the groceries away? We only have an hour until we're due across the hall. I need a shower."

"Yeah, sure. Yes, please shower, I can smell you from here."

"Ugh, you're such an ass."

Then he quipped with his signature line, "All part of my charm."

I laughed at him and went jumped in the shower. Since I was in a rush I soaped and shampooed all in 15 minutes. Ugh, I hate having to rush through my shower. It's nice to be able to relax and let the hot water run over you.

I got out and went to get dressed. Emmett was already dressed and waiting for the bathroom. He actually looked presentable for once. He was wearing an outfit that I'd bought him for Christmas. He was in a pair of dark faded jeans, an Abercrombie orange and white striped polo, and a pair of black Pumas with orange and silver accents.

"Hey, what's the occasion?" I asked jokingly.

"Very funny."

"You really like this girl, huh?"

"I think so. But, I don't really know because I went in to crazy mode this morning." I chuckled.

"Well, she seemed to like you. And for the record –and by some off chance that she likes you too- I approve." He smiled.

"She's that cool?"

"You'll see. Right now, I've gotta get dressed. And save me some counter space." He was walking in with his bathroom bag. "And you can go ahead and unpack that thing; you're not going anywhere anytime soon." I said gesturing towards the bag. He smiled, but bigger this time.

"OK." And with that I went to my room to get dressed. About five minutes later, my clothes were thrown all over my room. I'd never had this much trouble getting dressed. Then again, I'd never had this many clothes to choose from. My dad had given me his quarterly bonus to go shopping with. I hit all the stores in the mall. I still had clothes I hadn't worn.

After changing about five times, I finally chose. I had also chosen a pair of dark faded jeans. They were made with that 'beat up' look, but I'd also broken them in my way. My shirt was also an almost exact match to Emmett's. He'd chosen it the last time we went to the mall in Port Angeles. He said if he had to have one, so did I. And in this case, he picked it too. He came in my room while I was on my fourth change, and threw the polo at me. He said we could be Thing 1 and Thing 2 for the night.

We'd get a laugh if nothing else, because we already looked so much alike. We both had the pale-ish skin and dark mahogany hair. I was mad about his hair though. He used to have regular curly hair, which I really liked. About two weeks ago he buzzed it all off. It pissed me off because I used to love to run my fingers through his hair.

And to top off this outfit, I chose my Nike track shoes. They were black and orange with pink insets. They were my favorite shoes but I never got to wear them much because I was always too paranoid. I was sure that if I wore them outside, I'd get dirt all over them. Hey, it's a reasonable fear seeing as I'm klutzilla.

I walked into the bathroom and cracked up laughing.


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Like You

Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight, I'll have the Nationwide granny come beat you with her purse after I tell her you hit her lime green Lincoln… Ha-ha I love that commercial.

Ah, what the hell? I'll give you guys another chapter.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 5: I Don't Like You**

**This chapter is I Don't Like You, by Electric Six.**

I walked into the bathroom and cracked up laughing. Emmett was trying to give himself a pep-talk while shaving.

"Now listen Emmett," he told himself, "we don't need a repeat of this morning. This girl's really pretty and totally out of your league, but she seems to like you, so this could turn out to be a confusing night for you. Just play along and keep your cool. Maybe you'll even get a number." He noticed me laughing then.

"Did Emmett tell Emmett to remember the aftershave, or lack there of?" I made fun of him; he smiled, then looked around and scowled.

"Oh, shit. I forgot. Do you have any totally non-girly smelling lotion?" I smiled.

"Well, I have baby lotion."

"Sweet! I love the smell of baby lotion. Is it Johnson's? I only like Johnson's." I laughed.

"You seriously have a preference on baby lotions?"

"Duh. One time a girl told me I smelled really good when I had to use Johnson's on my scalp because it was dry."

"Hmmm… Top cabinet, to the right. I need you to help me with my hair after you get done with that."

"Ok, hold on." I had already dried my hair, and Emmett could straighten it like nobody I knew. Don't tell anyone, our secret. I discovered his talent last year; our school was hosting a black tie fundraiser. I was having major hair problems. Emmett simply came over, fixed my hair exactly how I'd been trying to get it all day, and we left. Ever since then, whenever I get a chance, I make him do it. It always looks a hell of a lot better.

It was about five after seven, and we were walking out the door.

"Oh, snap. Bells, I'll be right back. I forgot my cell." He had just gone back inside, when someone got off the elevator and started yelling my name.

"Bella! Bella, wait up!" It was Jake. He used to live across the street from us when I was little. He had always had this huge crush on me and would never take no for an answer. I didn't like him mostly because he had gotten violent the last time I rejected him. He hit me once, but that was all it took.

"Ugh, what do you want Jake?"

"Hey, what have I told you about getting an attitude with me, huh?" he had a firm grasp on my wrists.

"Jake, knock it off! You're hurting me."

"Shut up. We're going out tonight; and you're going to enjoy every minute of it." He was getting mad, and I knew I was going to regret this.

"No, Jake. WE'RE not going anywhere. I have plans." This only made him more pissed.

"With who? You're stupid little boyfriend?" his face crinkled in disgust.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my brother."

"Ha, then he won't mind you coming with me, will he?"

"Yes he will. No matter who he is, we have plans." After I said this Jake put his hand around my neck and threw me up against a wall.

"You got a different answer yet?" he asked through gritted teeth. I shook my head no, as best I could. "Well then." He pulled away and then threw me up against the wall again.

All of the sudden, I heard footsteps coming from across the hall –whoever it was, seemed to be in a hurry. Then, a hand wrapped around Jake's neck and pulled him off of me. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. When I looked up, the guy had Jake up against the wall, holding him by the neck with his forearm.

"Who the hell are you?" Jake asked though it was barely audible.

"It doesn't matter, what in the hell do you think you were doing?" Wait, I know that voice.

"I was trying to take Bella out to dinner. What's it to you?" The man turned to look at me, not loosening his grip on Jake at all. Edward.

"Hmmm… I'm going to give you a recommendation, and you might want to listen." Jake nodded somewhat. Just then, Emmett came running out of the apartment. He must have heard the commotion.

"What's your name?"

"Jacob Black."

"Well, Jacob Black, I recommend, that you stay away from_**my**_ girlfriend." Jake looked from Edward's face to mine. Surprisingly, he was in more shock then I was. His girlfriend? I liked where this was going…

"Sure man, whatever. Might wanna keep that bitch on a leash though, you should've seen the way she was coming on to me." Edward snorted and then landed a killer left hook to Jacob's left temple. Jake blacked out almost immediately. He then turned to look at me. His eyes were a cross between sad, excitement, and something that almost looked like love. No, it couldn't be! We just met today for goodness sake.

"Bella, you alright?" Emmett and Edward asked at the same time.

"I am now. Thank you Edward, you have no idea how long I've been trying to get him to leave me alone." He smiled then walked over and gave me a kiss on my forehead. His lips were so soft, so warm and inviting. It took almost everything I had to not lean up and kiss him on the lips.

"You're perfectly welcome. So, you're the new neighbors, huh? Guess it's good that you passed on dinner at my place. Otherwise you'd have had two dates at the same place. Weird, huh?" I chuckled.

"Thanks Edward." Emmett piped up. "Bella, I'm so sorry. This is so my fault, if I hadn't gone in to get my phone-" I cut him off.

"Em, this isn't your fault. He would've done that had you been gone or not. Remember, people aren't exactly afraid of you." He chuckled lightly and looked at me through his eyelashes.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Beast, I'm fine." Edward laughed. I looked at him. He shut up but was still smiling.

"Well, let's go to dinner." I took Edward's hand in my right, and Emmett's in my left. "After all, we were late before all this started." Emmett chuckled.

"Good," Emmett said, "I'm hungry." I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: Save Tonight

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight... I would be Emmett's La Tua Cantante... He can even kill me if he wants.

All outfits are in my photobucket album entitled Those Nights… Link in profile.

At the urgency of my storm, I am forced to comply with my reader's requests. Enjoy.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 6: Save Tonight**

**This chapter is Save Tonight, by Eagle-Eye Cherry.**

We walked the rest of the way down the hall to Edward and Rosalie's apartment. When we got to the door, Edward opened it, walked in, and turned to look at me.

"Ok, let's do this the right way ok?" I nodded. He went in and closed the door. I then proceeded to knock. A few seconds later, Rosalie came to the door laughing.

"Hi. So, I'm supposed to do this 'right'." We all laughed. "Hi Bella, Emmett. Come on in." me and Emmett walked in chuckling. Then I heard a voice come from what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Oh my god." It was a girl's voice. She was laughing. "Are you guys like, Thing 1 and Thing 2 or something?" Everyone cracked up and Emmett and I looked down at ourselves and then each other. We cracked up too.

"No, well, yeah. Sort of. I couldn't decide what to wear, and Emmett came in my room grabbed this shirt and told me to put it on. I just went along with cause that meant I didn't have to find something else." Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy.

"You seriously let him in your room?" I laughed.

"Well, yeah. I mean, up until this morning he slept on my floor so, I guess he's proven himself worthy." She smiled, confused.

"She'll explain later. Not to be too blunt, but is dinner going to be served soon?" Stupid Emmett. I smacked him on the back of the head. He rubbed his head in the spot that I slapped. "Owww. That hurt, sis."

"Good, maybe next time you'll remember to bring your manners with you." He looked at me sheepishly. "Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Rosalie." She chuckled.

"It's fine. And please, call me Rose." He smiled back. "Hey Emmett, guess what."

His eyes perked up. "What?"

"Dinner's on the table." He got all giddy all of the sudden. "So, follow me." We followed her through the living room and kitchen, and into the dining room. There were two other people around the table next to Edward. One was the girl, and the other was a blonde boy. He looked a lot like Rosalie; she looked a lot like Edward.

"Bella, Emmett, this is my twin brother Jasper." She pointed in his direction, he smiled and waved. He was about 6'1''. He was wearing a Top Gun t-shirt that had GOOSE written on the back, khaki shorts, and black flip-flops. We waved back.

"My sister-in-law, Alice." She said gesturing towards her. Emmett's eyes went wide but he smiled and waved. She was unusually small; 4'11" at the most. She was wearing white flip-flops; short khaki shorts that made her legs look longer, and a cute white t-shirt that said, 'You can trust me, I'm not blonde.' I laughed after I read it. Rose looked a little resentful after she figured out what I was laughing at.

"And I'm guessing you two have already met Edward." We nodded, but Edward came over and gave me a hug. It was a little unexpected, but I hugged him back. Man, he smelled incredible. "So, everyone pick a spot, because me and Emmett are hungry." He smiled. She winked at him. They were so cute together.

They had an odd table. It was square, but held eight instead of four. Jasper and Alice sat on one side, Emmett and Rosalie sat across from them, and that left Edward and I to the last two place settings. I wasn't complaining.

For dinner, they had made steaks –ha, these were the ones Edward and I were fighting over earlier-, mashed potatoes, a green salad, and lobster bisque. It all looked amazing. I was hesitant to grab my serving though. What if they were a religious family? My questions were answered when Jasper plunged his fork into a steak and put it on his plate. I went to get one with my fork too, but again, someone else's utensil went into the same one. I didn't even have to look over to know who it was.

"Give it up, Edward." He chuckled.

"Nope. I want this one." There was that breathtaking crooked grin.

"Fine, but I won't give up as easily as I did earlier." He just smiled, along with Emmett. Every one else was looking pretty confused. I then had a brilliant idea. "Ok, I'll bet I can get you to release your fork before I do. If not, you can have it. Deal?"

"I'm not so good at budging, so sure." He smiled. I smiled too. This would be too easy.

I leaned over and kissed him, right on the lips. I heard wolf-whistling from Emmett, and awe's from the girls. Just then I felt his right hand on the side of my face. Success! For he'd had his fork in his right hand. I pulled back and grabbed MY rightfully owned steak.

"You cheated." He said.

"I know, but I really wanted that steak." I put heavy emphasis on the word 'really'. He looked a little distraught. "I'm sorry, Edward. Whatever can I do?" He smiled, and then he leaned in and kissed me.

"There." He smiled "You're forgiven." I smiled and looked away shyly. Everyone was looking at us. I looked up and they all looked away.

"Oh, drinks, duh." Rosalie said mostly to herself. "What does everyone want? We have water, orange juice, milk, Coke, and I think we have a pitcher of tea."

"Tea would be great." I said. Everyone else agreed. A few seconds later she came back empty handed.

"Hey, Emmett," he looked up immediately, "could you give me a hand?" He jumped up without a second thought. They left the room and I couldn't suppress the laughter anymore.

"What's so funny Twinkie?" Edward asked. I could only guess he was trying to come up with something clever to refer to me and my 'twin's' matching outfits.

"He's so in love with her and he just met her this morning. I've never seen him like this, so it's funny." Edward and Alice chuckled, Jasper tried to smile, but his mouth was still full of steak. Then I got a look at what he was wearing. He was wearing a Top Gun shirt, just like Jasper, except his said MAVERICK on the back. "And who are you to be calling ME a twin?" But he had on light jeans and a pair of red Converse. He looked down at his shirt, then at Jasper.

"Hmmm… I see that you are correct. Well, it's too bad Alice and Rose aren't wearing the same thing. Then we'd all be twins, huh?" I smiled. Then Rosalie and Emmett came walking in. They really were cute together. She was wearing a blue button up that was open, and had a pink tank top under it, completed with a pair of jeans, and the same Converse's as Edward, except hers were pink like her undershirt. Emmett handed everyone a glass of ice, and Rose passed around the pitcher.

"So, I gotta ask," Uh oh. Please don't let Emmett say something stupid, "How old are you two?" he asked this of Alice and Jasper.

She didn't seem to mind. She smiled and replied, "We're 17. Just like you."

"Then how are you two married?" It was I who asked this time.

"Well, Jasper and I had dated since we were 13, and we lived across the street from each other in Chicago. Right after turned 17, just over eight months ago, both of our parents were in a fatal car accident. Both of Edward and my parents were killed and so were Jasper and Rose's. They were all going to the opera together when a truck driver fell asleep and hit them head on." Both of the girls were tearing up, including me, and all of the guys' eyes were full of sorrow.

"The courts told us that since we were all 17, we could be considered adults, and we didn't have to enter the system as orphans. So we were legally free to do what ever we wanted. Alice and I were engaged already, and were planning on getting married after high school when we turned 18. We just up and decide one night that we didn't want to wait, and we got married." Jasper had finished the story for Alice.

"Chicago? Then what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well," Rose started, "back home, we were very wealthy, and when our parent passed, they left everything to us. We all decided that we didn't want to be around there because it hurt too much. So, we put all of the money into one account, we sold the houses, and we moved here because we have an aunt and uncle in Seattle. We wanted to stay out of the city though, and Forks just seemed to be what we all agreed on."

"Sweet." Emmett said. You tard; how is all of that sweet? "Oh, sorry, I meant the part about you having some family near by. Must be nice." Nice save, you big dummy.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rose replied. By this time, we were all done with dinner and we were just hanging out, talking. Edward offered to clear the table and I decided to help him.

We got all of the dishes up and Edward put his load in the sink, and I followed suit. As I was however, I felt a warm, strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to find Edward's smoldering green eyes staring into mine. We stood just like that for a minute, and then he leaned in and kissed me.

His lips on mine just seemed so perfect, so right; like we were supposed to be there. He moved closer to me, and our bodies molded together perfectly. This was better than any heaven. We stood there and kissed for what seemed like forever, when someone near by cleared their throat. It was Alice.


	7. Chapter 7: Stories

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jacob would not have fallen for Bella. That hurt 2, and helped none.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 7: Stories**

**This chapter is Stories, by TRAPT.**

"Oh, hi Alice."

"Hey Edward, whatcha doin'?" She sounded like one of those nine year olds that are stuck on your nerves.

"Well, um, we were, I guess you'd call that making out, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd say." She looked over to me with a menacing smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm just an innocent bystander. HE attacked ME." Alice laughed and turned to go back in the dining room.

"Traitor." Edward mumbled. I laughed.

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" he pretended to be deep in contemplation.

"You could be my girlfriend." He said, and then looked away nervously. I smiled. I placed my hand under his chin and turned his head until he was looking at me. Then I kissed him.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that." He smiled, and we walked, hand in hand, back to the other room.

And of course, everyone turned and stared at us as we entered.

"Geez guys, you can't even pretend to carry on conversation." Everyone shook their heads. "Ok, fine. How much did you hear?" They all smiled.

"Everything." They all replied at once. Ugh, great.

"So, can we talk about something else? We'll bring this topic up again when there's actually something to discuss. Deal?" Edward asked.

"Deal," Emmett replied, "but just so you're aware, break her heart, I'll break your neck."

"I won't." He promised.

"Ok," Alice squealed, "let's play truth or dare!" Eh, why not. I haven't played in a while.

"Hold on, Alice. Let's all move into the living room. These chairs are hurting my butt." Whoa, Jasper spoke… LOL just kidding, but he's really quiet.

We all relocated and Alice started the game. "Ok, guys. You choose, but you have to take what you're given or you get a super ridiculous double dare, and you have to do the dare, no back outs. Got it?" everyone nodded.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I knew him, this would be good.

"Truth." Wait, what? That was unexpected.

"How do you feel about our Rose, here?" he looked down. He never was good at revealing emotions.

"I really really like her." He told Alice. She smiled, satisfied.

"Ok, Bell-la," I laughed; he said my name as if he were drunk. "Truth or dare?"

"Gimme a truth, Beast." He thought for a moment.

He smiled huge, "Are you planning on telling Charlie about Edward right away?" everyone looked at me like I was an exhibit at the zoo.

"No. Next person is--" I got cut off by Emmett no less. I saw Edward's eyes flash with sadness and his face fell.

"Why not?" ugh, fine.

"Because, Beast, if I do, I'll never hear the end of it. I'll probably introduce him as a neighbor first, then after a week or so, I'll tell Charlie that he's my boyfriend. That way I don't have to hear all about how I've only known him a day, and how he could be a serial rapist or an axe murderer for all I know." Everyone laughed as if they thought I was kidding. Edward cheered up, and we continued. "Rose, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Ha. She thought she'd take the easy way out.

"I dare you to show Emmett how _you_ feel."

"Show? How exactly do I show him?" I laughed.

"I don't know, they're your feelings, not mine." She looked deep in thought for a moment. Then all of the sudden, she pretty much all but tackled Emmett, and started kissing him passionately, but sweetly. She pulled away a few seconds later.

"Does that 'show' him?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, that'll do it." I laughed.

"OK, Jasper, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Ooh, Billy Badass huh?

"I dare you, to go to your room, get Alice's red stilettos, and draw flames on them with a silver sharpie." Everyone laughed but Alice and Jasper.

"Rose, are you trying to get me killed?"

"HMMM… So is that dare or double dare?"

"Ugh, dare." He went down the hall and returned a few seconds later with a cute pair of high heels.

"Here," Rose said, and handed him a silver sharpie. He looked at Alice and she was staring daggers at him. He opened the sharpie and started coloring on her heels. He then handed them to Rose for inspection. "I'd have to say not bad, I'd actually wear these."

He really didn't do a bad job. He drew hearts on the toe and then flames engulfed the heart, and inside the heart he wrote, 'Sorry'. Like Rose said, I'd wear them as is. He leaned over, gave Alice a kiss, and the game continued.

"So, Edward, you're up to bat."

"Truth."

"Are you in love with Bella?"

"Yes, I think so." Almost every one stared at him in disbelief. No 'maybe' or an 'I don't know', just a flat out yes. I tried to hide my huge smile, thought I'm almost positive I failed. Crazy thing is, I think I love him too.


	8. Chapter 8: What Hurts The Most

Disclaimer: I'm going to borrow one from my other story. If I owned Twilight, Edward would prefer Red heads, and Emmett would prefer brunettes.

So, I already posted a chapter for tonight, but I felt like I cheated you guys. Y'all deserve better, so I'll give you another.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 8: What Hurts The Most**

**This chapter is What Hurts The Most, the remix by Cascada. Original by Rascal Flatts. **

We finished playing the game after about 30 minutes. We continued to ask all kinds of questions; 20 questions, if you will.

"So, Bella, you said something way earlier that I was wondering about." Rosalie said.

"Ok, shoot." I replied.

"You said that until today, Emmett slept on your floor. What gives?" Oh, snap. This could totally be too revealing for Emmett. I looked at Emmett.

"You want me to tell them, or do you want to wait and tell them yourself later?" it's not like it was his fault, and he wasn't ashamed; but he was sort of embarrassed because he let Jason and his mom get the best of him like that.

"Nah, I'll tell them now." I nodded in agreement. Everyone was paying attention to Emmett. "Well, the reason I sleep on Bella's floor every night is because every time I go home, my mother and her boyfriend abuse me." Everyone's eyes were filled with either sorrow or in Rose's case, hatred for Emmett's mom. She leaned into him and he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Why do you go back then?" Rose asked.

"I was raised –ironically- to respect elders, and to treat others how I wanted to be treated. They were elders and so I respected them."

"You know all that respect mumbo jumbo goes out the window when you're abused right?"

"I know Rose, but until today, when the chief offered me his guest room, I never even contemplated leaving. Besides Bella, they were the only family I had, so I felt I had to stay. Then when we went to get my stuff, I just snapped when Jason called Bella a bitch." I felt Edward tense up. I looked up and gave him an 'It's ok' look. He accepted and finished listening to Emmett.

"I'm so sorry that you have had to go through that Emmett," I was surprised that it was Alice speaking, "no one should have to go through that."

"Thanks Tink." He had already given her a nickname. When Emmett gives you a nickname, it means he considers you family. Like calling dad 'Chief' and calling me 'Beauty', or 'Sis'. It says to him that you're no longer just a person, you're family. And I could hear the tone in his voice when he spoke to these guys; he loved them all like family already. "But really guys, I'm ok. The chief has given me a room and I finally have a good life and an unbroken family to come home to. And on top of that, I now have you guys." They all smiled at him and he hugged Rose.

"Well," Edward chimed in, "at least you guys didn't sleep in the same bed. That would've been awkward." Everyone laughed. I sat in his lap and snuggled closer into his chest.

"No, but I did have to help him stop crying a few times." Everyone laughed and he just glared at me. He didn't much act like a tough guy, but he still wanted everyone to think he was one. His face was funny. I laughed louder.

"Bella, I suggest you shut up, unless of course you want Edward here to meet Wilma."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." I stated through gritted teeth. I knew he would though. He smiled.

"Wanna bet sis?" I glared at him and scowled.

"Ugh. I hate you."

"Ah, sibling rivalry. You guys should try living here." Alice said. "And not only are we all siblings in constant battle, we're twins in constant battle." I laughed at her. "You think I'm kidding. Watching Rose and Jasper fight is like watching 30 Days Of Night. They fight like vampires ready to attack."

"And you should see her and Edward fight," Rose chimed in, "it's only a disappointment because it never lasts long. All Alice has to do is threaten Edward's Grand. HE shuts up, then they hug and make up. It sucks. Until the threats start flying though, it's pretty hilarious." I laughed.

"Edward's Grand?" Emmett asked. "What? Does he have a thousand dollars stashed somewhere?" Edward laughed.

"NO." Rose laughed, "His grand piano in the music room. It's his baby." Emmett laughed.

"Ha, sissy boy plays piano." I scowled at him. He dropped his head. "Sorry Edward."

"It's ok."

"Good, because you have been nominated for an Emmy." Oh, God.

"Emmett, no!" I fussed.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to kill him." His hugs were ok, but an Emmy could kill you. He would wrap his arms around you and give you a huge bear hug. I'd only been subject to them on my birthdays. If you weren't the one receiving it, it looked as if he was just giving you a hug, but did I mention that he was captain of all the sports teams at school? He worked out three times a day, and a huge amount of strength. He called them Emmys, because no one else had so far been able to match it.

"Too late!" He stood up and so did Edward, but Edward stood in more of a defensive position. Then and there, Emmett welcomed the new neighbors with the first Emmy of the year. Edward' s body position didn't change too much, so like I knew they would, everyone else thought it was just a regular hug.

"Well, that's an Emmy? That didn't look too bad." Alice had decided to be smart. Edward was released from Emmett's grasp, and was having slight trouble breathing. As lanky as he looked, he had held himself pretty well.

"Well then, Emmett, give Alice an Emmy." Edward said with a smile. I chuckled, Beast was sure to make her momentarily stop breathing. Emmett did as told. He gave Alice one, and she looked ok for some strange reason when he released her. She smiled. Emmett looked to be having trouble breathing.

"Holy crap!" I yelled while half-laughing, for I knew what had just happened. "Did Emmett just receive his first Emmy?" Alice smiled.

"She's really strong for a pixie." He said wheezing. She scowled and walked up to him again, arms spread ready to engulf him again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he began chanting, "All hail Alice, queen of all that is good, fair, and pretty." We all laughed and started to bow down to her. She walked around –smile huge- knighting us with an umbrella.

We all got up, and sat on the couch again, still laughing. Rosalie and Emmett went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with three tubs of ice cream. We all ate, and later decided to watch Gone in 60 Seconds – at the request of Emmett of course. We had just barely started it, and Memphis was arguing with his brother's boss at the junk yard, when I fell asleep. I was awoken by two warm arms wrapping around me and shaking me slightly.


	9. Chapter 9: After Midnight

Disclaimer: You don't know me, but I promise, I don't own Twilight.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 9: After Midnight**

**This chapter is After Midnight, by Eric Clapton.**

"Bella? Bella love, wake up." I was barely awake but I could still feel the smile spread on my face.

"Hi." I said once I was able to open my eyes. He smiled at me, and then I noticed everyone else crowded around me. I didn't remember being part of the circus. I sat up, and looked at the clock; 12:23, great.

"Hi." He looked with an amused grin. Oh snap. No! What a terrible way to make an impression. "Love, did you know you sleep talk?" Suspicions confirmed.

"Ugh, yeah. What did I say? God, I hope it's not embarrassing."

"No way, Bella!" Alice said. "Not like we didn't already know though." Shit.

"What exactly do you know?" I asked. She smiled, along with Rosalie.

"Something along the lines of 'I love you Edward." Yeah, totally embarrassing.

"Don't worry," Rose chimed in, "Like I said, nothing we didn't already know." She smiled, so did I… slightly.

"And how exactly, oh great ones, did you know this?" They smiled.

"You have the same look on your face when you look at Edward that we do when we look at our guys." The guys smiled as wide as football fields. I guess they're right. I already knew I looked at him differently.

"Ok, Alice. Now, go away!" I said as I dug my head into the pillow. The embarrassment kicked in again when I realized the guys were still there. She laughed and motioned for everyone to follow her into the other room. When they were gone, Edward looked at me with two different expressions, anxiety, and love. Why was he nervous?

"Is it true?" he asked nervously. Ah, he was nervous to ask me how I felt about him after his confession earlier.

I smiled at him. That seemed to be all it took. He swept me up into his arms and into his lap. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me with so much passion, I almost fell over… almost. It was strong but sweet. But, someone of course (Rose) had to go and ruin it.

"Um," She cleared her throat. "Yeah, Alice and Jasper are going to bed so me and Emmett were going to go hang in the parking garage for a little while. You two lovebirds want to come?" I smiled, but on the inside I was a little disappointed about being separated from Edward's embrace.

"I'll come. Edward?" he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, come on." We all walked out and headed for the elevator. Once we got in, no sooner than we hit the button, Emmett and Rose started making out. I had to do it, I needed revenge. So, I motioned to Edward and mouthed 'watch this.' I walked up and tapped Rose on the shoulder.

She turned around slowly, clearly pissed off.

"Yes?" she asked pretty much through gritted teeth.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." She turned around and started kissing Emmett again.

"Hey Emmett?" They broke apart this time but he held her hand.

"We get it Bella. We'll stop… for now." I smiled and so did Edward. Emmett and Rose were shooting daggers with their eyes. I laughed out loud. Then everyone started laughing. By this time, we had reached the garage, and again, Emmett made note of seeing the expensive cars.

"Why I oughta." He stated clearly. I laughed.

"Emmett, those cars never did anything to you." I told him.

"I know. But I want 'em. Especially that silver one, the Volvo. Ugh. It's so pretty. And the Aston, I mean come on. Who needs that many cars?"

"Tell you what Emmett," Edward piped up, "You can borrow the Volvo on Monday; show the kids at school what awesome taste you have." He said and tossed the keys. Emmett's face was priceless.

"Those are yours?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup. Well sort of. The Volvo's mine, the Porsche is Alice's, and the Beamer is Rose's." Emmett looked at Rose, she smiled.

"What about the Aston. Is that one not yours?"

"No, it is. It was supposed to be Jasper's, but he never leaves Alice's side, so he just rides shot gun in the Porsche. Matter of fact, take that one on Monday, I trust you, but not with my Volvo. That's my baby, along with Grand." I laughed. He just looked at me.

"You're going to trust him with a Vanquish, but not an S60R?" His look of disbelief said, 'I can't believe you kicked me' it was funny.

"Yes, if Rose trusts him, then he's trustworthy. She doesn't trust hardly anybody. Besides, I don't even trust myself in the Volvo."

"Hmmm… I see. That's not weird at all." He chuckled a little.

"Yeah, so, this truck, what's the story?"

"I love this truck. Everything about it, but my dad doesn't understand that it's a classic, no matter how old and beat up it is. He doesn't treat her right. I wish he would just permanently let me have her and he can have my car. I wish."

"Tsk Tsk. I can't believe someone would let a truck get this out of shape. It should be illegal. Car abuse; punishable by death." She laughed and so did we.

"So Rose," Emmett said, "are you gonna let me help you restore the truck?"

"Do you want to help me?"

He nodded furiously. "More than anything." She smiled and kissed him.

"Well then, I guess I have to let you help then huh?" I smiled.

"I think that was what he was going for." I told her. "He's been asking me all afternoon if I would let him help. I told him to ask you. I can see in his eyes, he was about to unleash the puppy dogs." She laughed.

"I guess it's a good thing I love him then, huh?" he started going nuts.

"You love me?" he asked between his clapping and jumping up and down.

"Yeah." She said. She was hiding her face, afraid of what he would say.

"Rose." She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She grinned from ear to ear. They were just about the cutest couple ever; next to me and Edward of course. We all walked over to the truck, put down the tailgate and we all sat in the bed. I leaned into Edward's chest, and Rosalie into Emmett's. We were just sitting and talking. Even though I had just met the Cullens and Hales, I felt like I'd known them forever.

"So, are you two ready to go to school?" They both smiled, but Edward answered.

"We are now that we have you two to show us around." I smiled

"Good answer." I said, and leaned into kiss him.

It wasn't a full on make out session but we had been kissing for a minute when I felt the headlights on my face. When I looked up, I knew that I was in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10: Renegade

Disclaimer: I own Twilight, and last night, me and Emmett did the nasty.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 10: Renegade**

**This chapter is Renegade, by Styx.**

**Sorry, I didn't post this earlier, I had to write a new one first, any way, ENJOY!**

When I looked up, I knew I was in trouble.

I looked to Edward; he was a sitting duck. Poor thing. I looked back at the car as he parked right next to us. He got out and gave me a death glare.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you've got some explaining to do!" We all jumped out of the truck, and walked over to where Charlie was standing.

"Hi dad. Um, yeah, this is Rosalie and this is Edward."

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Now, who the hell are you to be kissing my daughter?" he was angry, I could tell.

"Hello sir, my name's Edward Cullen." He held out his hand. Charlie just looked at it; Edward withdrew. "I'm sorry about that sir, it's just, I really, really like your daughter." Charlie eased up a little but not much. Just then I noticed someone else get out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Bella Swan, watch your mouth!" Charlie fussed.

"NO! Now what is he doing here?" I was furious, especially after what happened earlier.

"He needed a place to stay; Billy kicked him out again."

"Ha. What did you do this time asshole?"

"Now, Bella, is that any way to speak to the man who's taking you out tomorrow night?"

"Screw you Jacob!" I yelled. "You're not taking me anywhere."

"Oh, come on Bella. Jacob just wants to get to know you. It wouldn't hurt you to go with him tomorrow."

"The hell it won't. Look Dad, if he's staying at our place, I'm spending the night with Rosalie."

"Damn straight." I heard her say from behind me.

"The hell you are. After what I saw just now, you're not going anywhere; you're grounded."

"So, a 17 year old kisses her boyfriend and gets grounded. You suck dad!"

"Geeze Bella, we all know he's not really your boyfriend. You just said that to get at me. To make me jealous." That egotistical, stuck up, pompous, ass.

"Jealous? Why the hell would I want to make you jealous?"

"You know what Bella, you're not grounded for kissing Edward; you're grounded for treating Jake like crap."

"Treating him like crap?" I asked incredulously. "Treating him like crap?" I ripped off my jacket and pulled up my shirt; at this point in time, I didn't care who was looking. "You see all these bruises and scars? Yeah, they're his fault." Charlie was in shock. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now, who treats who like crap?"

"Bells, why would you want to lie, and blame this on Jake." I started crying; my own father didn't believe me.

"Sir, she's not lying." Emmett and Edward said at the same time.

"Chief, Edward had to pull Jacob off of her earlier before Jake killed her." Charlie snorted.

"Yeah right."

"Dad?"

"What Bella?"

"I'm moving out."

"WH-what? Why?" he asked. I laughed.

"Because, me and three other people are sitting here telling you that a guy -who thinks he's my boyfriend no less- beats me –you're daughter- and you take his side over mine, saying that I'm trying to pin what he did on him." Charlie almost broke into tears.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I just don't like it when you lie to me."

"There you go again! I'm not lying Charlie!" I'd never called him Charlie to his face. I could see it hurt him. "And I'm moving out. I don't even care where I go. I can't stay with you if I tell you something this serious; and you don't believe me. So you know what; take his side. After all I'm only your daughter and he's the son you never had. I'm going pack a bag. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be gone."

I walked away. I faintly heard footsteps behind me but thought nothing of it. When I got to the elevator, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were right behind me.

"Bella?"

"Yes Rosalie?" I asked through tears.

"We have an extra room that you can have."

"Wow, thanks Rosalie. But you really don't have to do that."

"Yes we do," it was Edward this time, "after all, you're practically family." I smiled and hugged him. I didn't let go until we got to the door of my apartment.

"Rose, could I have your couch?" Oh my gosh; I'd forgotten about Emmett. "I wouldn't feel right staying there without Bella."

"Sure, but you don't have to have the couch. Our extra room has two queen beds in it."

"Thank you Rose. You guys are too good to me. I don't deserve you."

"Oh no Bella," Edward said, "It's us who doesn't deserve you guys." I smiled. How did I get so lucky? This man was too amazing. We went to my room, got me a duffel bag, and we waited for Emmett to get some clothes. We were going to get everything else tomorrow while Charlie was at work.

We got all of our stuff, and went to Rose and Edward's apartment. Emmett and I threw our bags on the floor in our new room, and went back to the living room with Rose and Edward. Rose was about ready to pass out, so her and Emmett just sat there and cuddled.

"Hey, come on Bella, I want to show you something."

"Ok." I got up and followed him. He took me to what I assumed to be the music room. The walls were lined with CDs, and there was a huge stereo in the corner. Up on a platform, was a huge white grand piano, and next to it, there was an old acoustic guitar. We got up on the platform and he sat me on the piano bench next to him. He started playing this dramatic melody. It was wild, but still beautiful. Then Alice came in.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked. I was going to too. For a different reason though. He just seemed distant and sad. "You only play that when something happens, what happened?"

"Bella and Emmett are moving in."

"That doesn't sound like something that would put you in this mood though." She gave him a half hearted smile; he returned it.

"No what's wrong is the reason why." He had never stopped playing this entire time.

"What happened?" She was asking me.

"I got into a fight with my dad. You remember what happened earlier with Jacob?" She nodded. "Well, I told him, and he took Jacob's side over mine. Said that I was lying to him, and he couldn't believe I would try to get Jake into that kind of trouble." She was astonished. "So, I told him off and said I was moving out. Rose offered me and Emmett your spare room."

"I see. You're upset about the father feud huh?" she asked Edward. He nodded. "Then talk to her about it."


	11. Chapter 11: I Wish

Disclaimer: I own Twilight... And yesterday, a pig flew, and Emmett became queen of England.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 11: I Wish**

**This chapter is I Wish, by The Secret Handshake.**

"I see. You're upset about the father feud huh?" she asked Edward. He nodded. "Then talk to her about it."

"Ok, night Alice, and don't wake up Em and Rose when you go to bed."

"How do you know they're asleep?"

"Rose always falls asleep when I play that."

"Whatever. Good night Bella." She started walking out the door. "Talk to her." She hollered right before I heard her door close.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Are you?" I quipped.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "No. I don't like that you're fighting with your father. I know it's your life and we've been dating for a total of a day now, and I really have no right to say this, but you should forgive your father."

"Why?" What was going on inside that head of his?

"Because a grudge is not something you want on your conscience."

"I'm aware, but what he did is wrong."

"I understand, but trust me, if something were to happen to him tomorrow, would you want 'You suck, dad' to be the last thing you said to him?" he was on the verge of tears now.

"No, I guess not. Edward, spill." He couldn't hold it in anymore, he just started crying. I comforted him as best as I could.

"In Chicago, m-me and Alice had gone to a party the n-night my parent d-died. There were people doing d-drugs at the party. When I came home, I smelled like pot. When I threw my clothes in the laundry, Alana –our maid- told my father. He didn't believe a word I said. He w-was so convinced t-that I couldn't be trusted anymore because I m-might be under the influence." He quoted. "The last thing I said to my father was 'Go to Hell', the last thing he said to me, 'I'll meet you there."

"I'm so sorry Edward." We stood up and he wrapped his arms around me like he was never going to let me go. "I'll talk to my father tomorrow or Monday. Well, I guess it's today or Monday." He chuckled.

"It's alright. I just wanted you to know, I mean, I wish I could've told him I loved him one last time. And that I understood his reaction."

"Don't worry Edward; he just heard all of it."

"What do you mean?" his eyes were red and puffy.

"Do you really think, that for a second that he wouldn't be looking down on you watching you?"

"Thank you Bella. I love you." He leaned in and kissed me."

"I love you too. Now come on, unfortunately, it's bed time." He smiled.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Damn him for being so loveable. I sighed.

"Sure." We walked off to his room. When we walked in, I know my jaw dropped. He laughed.

"Impressed?"

"Uh, yeah." He laughed again. His room was a coffee color, with an even greater CD collection than in the music room. I'm talking at least 1500. At least.

"This is amazing Edward." He chuckled and sprawled out on the bed.

"Thank you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him. We laid like that for a while, his arm around me and my head in his chest. I finally fell asleep at some point.

That night I dreamt of Edward, and the rest of my new family members.

I woke the next morning, the same way I had fell asleep; in Edward's arms. Except right now, he was just looking at me.

"Good morning, love." His green eyes were back to normal this morning. "I do believe that was the best sleep I've gotten since I was 13." I smiled.

"I've always had trouble sleeping too. But then again, Emmett's woken me up at 11:30 every night for the past six or seven years." He smiled at me.

"Well, now both of you have a loving family." I smiled.

"Is anyone else awake?"

"No, not as of five minutes ago."

"Come on, I want to make breakfast for everyone. Emmett won't be happy until fed." He laughed.

"Ok, come on." We got up and headed to the kitchen. Emmett was alone on the couch snoring. I laughed. We got in the kitchen as Rose was putting on a fresh pot of coffee.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Morning." I replied. "So, did Emmett's snoring wake you up?"

"Ugh, yeah." We laughed.

"Don't worry. He'll be done soon. He only snores right before he wakes up. Which reminds me; how do you like your eggs?" she smiled.

"Really? A home cooked breakfast?" I nodded. "Sweet! You have no idea how long it's been since we've eaten anything other than take out." I laughed.

"Well, you're in luck. I love cooking." Edward smiled.

"I'm going to love having you around." Edward whispered in my ear. I giggled. Wow, did I really just giggle?

"And I'm going to love being here." Then I smelled the coffee. "Is the coffee done?" Rose laughed.

"Alice's pot is done. She always gets the entire first one to herself. Part of her 'move to Forks agreement." I laughed. "Ours will be done soon."

"Alright, now, tell me you have eggs and bread." She nodded.

"Edward went to the store yesterday, remember." I smiled.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, that was fun. We should do it again soon. But next time I'm not taking Emmett; he gives my number to random people." He laughed and kissed me. I took everything I needed out and put in on the island. "Watch this." I told Rosalie. As soon as I cracked the first egg, Emmett jumped up and yelled.

"FOOD!" he yelled.

"Yes Beast, now you know the drill, go." He left the room.

"What's the drill?" Rose asked questioningly.

"The first egg crack is his alarm clock, it's his gift; he can always here it, no matter what room he's in. So by the time he gets up, showered, and dressed, breakfast is waiting for him. We made the drill about 3 years ago. He was always sitting there pestering me while I cooked. One day I told him to go get ready, and it takes the same amount of time to make breakfast. Give or take a few minutes." She laughed.

"Really? That's brilliant."

"Yeah, he would just sit there and eat all the bacon before I could finish, and I'd never get any bacon. So, here we are."

"Sounds good. So what was with Edward last night? I hate it when he plays that song. Puts me to sleep and him into a depression." I chuckled.

"I noticed. Yeah, it was the whole thing with his father." She nodded knowingly. We just stood there talking about random things for a while.

Twenty minutes later I was done cooking, and everyone was up and at the table. Emmett of course was the first one to dig in. Alice looked about to pounce.

"Just let him go." I told everyone. "If you don't, he'll just sit there and bug you until he gets food." They all laughed, he took slight offense to it.

"I resent that." I laughed at him. I noticed a smile crept on to his face when Rose 'consoled' him with a kiss. I laughed again. Every one looked at me as if I were crazy, I shrugged it off.


	12. Chapter 12: Never, Never

Disclaimer: I'mma make this short and sweet, It's not mine.

**Those Nights **

**Chapter 12: Never, Never**

**This chapter is Never, Never by Brick & Lace.**

After breakfast, we all went over to my apartment to get the rest of my stuff. I pulled out my keys and went to unlock the door, when Charlie opened it.

"Bella, oh my god, I was so worried about you." He engulfed me in a hug, I just let him; not resisting or returning it.

"Yeah, that's nice." My voice held a note of hostility.

"Look, Bells, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way last night." His eyes were so soft. I was about to give in, when I heard a door open down the hall behind him. Seriously?

"Hey Charlie, I'm gonna head ou-" He looked up and noticed me, "Hey baby. Come to see me already?"

"Are you serious Charlie? I move out because of him, and you still let him sleep in the guest room?"

"Actually Bells," Jacob chimed in, walking towards where I was in the kitchen opening, "I got the pleasure of sleeping in your room. Gotta say sweetie, soft sheets." I growled; more at the nickname than the comment, but all the same.

"Are you fu-" I was cut off by a hand being placed over my mouth. I looked up to Edward giving me a look that said 'don't do it'.

"Ok, I apologize Edward." He smiled at me. I turned to Jacob. "If you touched anything in my room, I'll kill you myself." I said. He snickered; I glared; telling him that I was serious.

"Whatever you say babe." This was getting out of hand.

"Hey, Em; do me a favor?"

"I'm on it." I swear, he could read my mind better than anyone else. In less than a second, Emmett had Jacob pinned against the wall with his forearm. Sure, Jake is taller, but Emmett still was able to pin him down.

"Hey Beast, lower him a little." It wasn't hard, Jacob already had his feet off the floor and Emmett was supporting all of his weight. I walked over to him.

"A) I told you to leave me alone." I slapped him across the face. "B) Those names will never be spoken by you, in my direction again." I punched him. This was making me feel a lot better. "C) If you ever so much as look at me again, I've got a group of people behind me who will gladly help me plan your murder and I've got the connections to get away with it." He couldn't breathe. "Drop him Em." He did as told. I kicked Jacob hard in the stomach, and when I say hard, I mean hard. I'm captain of the girls J.V. soccer team for goodness sake. He started to whimper. I leaned in close to his face, "Payback's a bitch, huh?" he just lied there on the floor.

"Bella, was that really necessary?" Charlie asked. I glared at him.

"Necessary? That was me being polite to him!" I yelled. Edward had to pull me back before I went off on Charlie more.

"Bella," Alice spoke for the first time, "Get only the things you absolutely need, we'll go shopping and buy you everything else." I nodded. I usually didn't like shopping or people spending money on me, but I needed to get out of there. I went to my room, grabbed Wilma, my favorite articles of clothing, my 'bank' -a.k.a. a shoebox full of all the money I've saved since I was four, and the bracelet my mom gave me before she left. Jacob had been right, he had slept in my room last night, and thought he'd be funny and break various things around the room, including a jewelry box that had belonged to my great grandmother. I almost cried when I saw it in pieces on the floor. I loved that thing.

I grabbed my stuff and walked back to the kitchen. Jacob had removed himself from the floor, and was sitting with Charlie at the table.

"Yes Charlie, I want to press charges." He said. I smiled, walked into the kitchen, grabbed the first cooking utensil I found –which happened to be a heavy duty rolling pin- and whacked him the back of the head with it. I was surprised by my own strength. I guess now's the day Emmett's always saying I'll thank him for dragging me to the gym once a week.

He fell to the floor. While he was down, I kicked him again.

"That's for breaking my stuff." I said sternly and walked to the door. I turned around to make sure everyone else was coming. They were. And everybody had one of Emmett's trash bags that he hadn't had a chance to unpack. I turned to Charlie before I walked out.

"I forgive you Dad, but I'll never be able to forget." He smiled gently.

"I'm really sorry Bells. I do believe you now. But I unfortunately have to file a police report since he wants to press charges." I nodded.

"Tomorrow I'll be down to the station with the pictures I took as evidence of what he did to me. I want to press assault charges as well. Hell, I'll take this to court if need be." Charlie nodded and smiled.

"That's my girl." I heard him say as we walked out the door.

I looked at the clock as we got back to my new apartment; it was only 11:00. I went to me and Emmett's room, well our storage room, -we both new we'd be sleeping with Edward and Rosalie from now on- and put our stuff away. Granted I didn't have much, but I decided to help Emmett. We were almost done, when Alice and Rose came barging in my room with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Guess what Bella?!" Alice said.

"What?" I squealed mocking her enthusiasm. She glared at me and Rose and Emmett smiled.

"Don't mock me. Anyways, we're going SHOPPING!!" I swear my eardrums bursted as she squealed.

"Ugh, no Alice!"

"Bella, do you really want to show up at school tomorrow with no clothes?" I looked around and knew she was right. All I currently had was an overnight bag with clothes.

"Fine, let's go." Emmett laughed at me.

"What are you laughing at Shrek?" Alice asked with a smile. "You're coming too. I saw your wardrobe and let me tell you, I can't be seen with you." He frowned.

"I know, it sucks. I just don't have the money to buy decent clothes."

"Hey Emmett, guess what!" Rose said, kneeling in front of him on the bed.

"What?" he mumbled.

"We do. And now that you're my boyfriend, I'm rightfully allowed to spend it on you." He smiled.

"You guys really don't have to waste your money on me."

"It's not a waste if you put it to good use."

"Ok."

Just then, Alice's phone rang. She answered it, and let out a clearly recognizable groan.

"OK, see you tonight." I heard her say before hanging up. "Ok, so change of plans." I perked up. "Oh no Bella, we're still going to the mall." I groaned this time. "It's just that we can only get you enough outfits to get you through the week. We were cordially invited to Sunday dinner at the Cullen Residence –which I can't believe I forgot. You two get to meet Carlisle and Esme." I smiled; I'd heard all about them last night and couldn't wait to meet them.

Alice drug Edward and Jasper along with us, and we all headed out the door. When we opened it, there was an envelope attached to it, an envelope addressed to me.


	13. Chapter 13: Cars

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ain't got shit on me. She however, does own the beautiful saga... Not me :(

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 13: Cars**

**This chapter is Cars, by Gary Neuman. **

When we opened it, there was an envelope attached to it, an envelope addressed to me.

The handwriting was unfamiliar and the envelope looked rather bulky. I ripped it off to find another one under it, only the other was addressed to Emmett, in a different handwriting. I handed his to him, and opened mine. There was a letter in it from… Renee?

I glared at the letter and dropped the package and went to read the letter. Emmett saw who mine was from and gasped. He picked up what I dropped and stood beside me.

I faintly heard him explain to everyone what it was and who it was from. I tuned them out as I read the letter. I barely noticed Emmett rip his open and we started reading at the same time.

_Bella, _

_I'm sorry I haven't been a good mother to you and lord knows that you deserve better. Not that you would care, but I want you to know that I'm happy. I remarried last month to a man named Phil Dwyer. He means everything to me. He's a wealthy man, but I didn't marry him for that. He makes me feel young, like I can do anything, and that's something your father never could do for me. You do have a stepbrother, Mike. He's a nice boy, and I want you to meet him and Phil. I'm currently living in Oregon and if you would like, I really want to get to know you. I live about five hours from you and when you're ready, if ever, I want you to come and see me. I hope you receive everything in this world that you deserve. _

_In the envelope, you'll find a gift from Phil, and another from both of us. He wanted me to give you something at least, and I agreed. The next day he came home with this. _

_I love you honey, _

_Renee _

I was dumbfounded; I realized I was happy for her though. This new guy, Phil, apparently had everything that Charlie didn't, and I vowed to go see her as soon as I got over this state of shock. I reached into the envelope and pulled out the papers. It was the title to a brand new Audi SUV, an insurance slip, and a platinum credit card. There was a post-it attached to the card.

_'Bella, I know you don't know me, but I wish you would accept this gift from me. It has no limit, and neither do you. To show me that you accept, go to the mall and drop a few grand. It'll make me feel like you accept me on some level. Phil :)'_

I know my jaw hit the floor. I had just received an expensive car, and a platinum credit card; two things I didn't think I'd see ever, let alone at 17. The look on Emmett's face was even more astonished than mine.

**EmmettPOV**

When I saw who it was who sent Bella that letter I got scared. I remember picking up the pieces after Renee left and I really don't want to do it again. She opened it up to read it.

Then I remembered the envelope in my hands. It wasn't big like Bella's had been. It looked just like your everyday piece of mail. I opened it to find a letter and some papers from Jason of all people. I read it and as I did I'm sure my jaw dropped.

_Emmett,_

_I'm sure I'm the last person that you want to hear from. I know I treated you like shit and I'm sorry. Believe it or not I love your mom. I know I'm not the best person in the world, or maybe not the best person for her, but I've cleaned up. I quit dealing and your mom quit using. Thank you. If it weren't for you leaving and giving us the wake up call we wouldn't be straight enough to raise the baby. Yeah, your mom's pregnant. I plan to marry her and raise this kid the best I can. I was never the father figure that I should have been to you, but I'll hope you'll forgive me, and want to have at least something to do with the family. Your mom and I want to give you this, because you deserve it. Again, I apologize. You don't have to forgive me, but would you at least call your mom every now and again? _

_Anyways, this was the first one I ever bought legally, and it seems so like you; from what I can tell anyway. I bought this in '04; not the best year for 'em, but it's great none the less. Enjoy… I know I did._

_Again, I'm sorry._

_-Jason_

I reached into the envelope and pulled out the papers. When I did, something silver and shiny fell out. I reached down to pick it up, it was a key. A key with JEEP printed on the side.

_No way_, I thought. Is he serious?

He was, in the envelope were ownership papers and an insurance card. I could feel everybody staring at me.

"Bella, Em, what is it?" I heard Rosalie ask.

My thoughts were so jumbled up; I didn't know what was happening.

"They gave me a car." Me and Bella said at the same time.

**BellaPOV**

"They gave me a car." We replied at the same time. Everyone was looking at us with excitement.

"Em, who gave you a car?" I asked.

"Jason." He replied quickly. "And my mom's pregnant and sober. And Jason quit dealing." He smiled at the end, and then it quickly turned upside down. "I hope they give the kid a better life than I had. If not, I will take it and raise it myself." He was so determined.

"I know… I know." I told him.

"And you?" He asked me.

"Renee and her new husband Phil. They gave me an Audi and a platinum card with no limit."

"Sweet." Emmett replied. We were all out of it when Alice went back to herself.

"Ok, let's go to the mall. You guys can drive." She said with a smile. I felt a smile playing on my lips.

We went downstairs to the parking garage where we found two new vehicles that weren't there last night. They were both beautiful. There was a very classy Audi Q7 sitting low compared to the monster Jeep sitting next to it.

My new car was white, with black interior. I climbed into the driver's seat and felt like it had been custom made for me.

I looked over next to me to see Emmett jumping up and down like an idiot; but he's never received a gift this nice before. He was standing next to monstrous black Jeep; I knew this particular model well, because he'd always said he wanted one. This was his dream truck; an '04 Rubicon and it had been fully customized. It had a six inch Skyjacker lift kit on it, and it had huge mudding tires, with some chrome WELD Racing wheels.

Rosalie rode with Emmett; and Alice, Jasper, and Edward rode with me. We were about half way to the mall when Emmett pulled up beside me and started hinting at a race. I agreed and his face lit up. We were then stopped at a red light. I rolled down my window.

"Hey Emmett," I was surprised he could here me over that loud engine, "Last one to Abercrombie pays for lunch." I was still full from breakfast but I knew that wouldn't last long. his grin became more pronounced and the light turned green. I had totally planned on letting him win, but as I started to step on the gas, it just felt so right. Edward looked over as we passed Emmett and then nervously glanced at my speedometer.

"B-Bella, you want to slow down?" I glanced down, 138 mph.

"Ugh, do I have to?" he started shaking a little. I was surprised; I'd never been this much of a speed demon.

"NO!" Alice screamed from the back seat. "I want Shrek to lose!" I smiled. That was her new name for Emmett. I glanced at Edward and gave him an apologetic expression. After all, what Alice says goes.

--

**A/N: Pictures of both of these beautiful machines can be found on my photbucket account... Link/instructions on profile.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Curse of Curves

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Emmett would never, ever… Oh forget it, he'll never be mine, so if I can't have him, I'm glad that he has Rosalie…

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 14: The Curse of Curves.**

**This chapter is The Curse of Curves, by Cute Is What We Aim For.**

We arrived at the mall a good few minutes before Em and Rose. We went to Abercrombie and Alice went crazy. I didn't even get to look at the clothes personally; Alice just threw me in a dressing room and told me to stay there. Me and Edward were carrying on conversation as if we were all alone.

"Favorite song?" He asked.

"Um… Made of Glass, TRAPT." It was mine and Emmett's song and I loved it. "Yours?"

"It's All Coming Back to Me Now, Meat Loaf and Marion Raven." I loved that song as well.

"Ok, my turn to ask a question… Do you believe in love at first sight?" please say yes, please say yes. He walked over to my stall, and leaned over the four and a half foot tall door.

"Yes, and I'm standing in front of the reason why." I blushed eight shades of red and was approaching purple when he leaned over and kissed me.

Alice came back in about three minutes, with two armfuls and dragging Emmett and throwing him into the dressing room next to me, giving him the same instructions as I had just had.

"Ok, you two; quit making out. We've got work to do." She said very seriously.

The clothes Alice had chosen were really cute, mostly just jeans, polo's, and t shirts to tie me over until we could come back this weekend.

After I had an armful of what I considered 'reasonable' I walked to the register. Emmett was close behind me with two armfuls of clothes. He got way more into this whole shopping thing. Personally, I think it's because he'd never ever really been able to go on a shopping spree all for himself, so he gave into Alice easier. Plus, I knew he was really starting to like Alice, they both found common ground by making fun of each other's size. They got along just like siblings should. Rose was just laughing away with them.

The lady behind the counter wrung up my clothes and asked the famous question. "Paper or Plastic?" Of course I knew she didn't mean bags. I reached into my wallet and pulled out the card Phil gave me. She looked at me skeptically and asked for my driver's license. She took it and scrutinized it carefully determining if it was real, I guessed. I couldn't help but laugh, because they never even checked when I used Charlie's card. The platinum was pretty to look at though.

When we left there, the boys went to an electronics store and Alice drug me and Rosalie over to Victoria's Secret.

"Hell no, Alice. I swore years ago that I'd never be caught dead in there." She laughed and then glared at me.

"Come on Bella, you're sleeping in the same bed as my brother… Do you really want to sleep in old sweats and t-shirts all the time?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and she took that as me giving in, and yanked my hand.

I walked around the store and I saw some cute things, but most of it was trashy. Needless to say it wasn't my cup of tea. Then I saw Alice jumping up and down looking for me. This time I didn't fight her.

"Let me guess, I have to try all of this on." I said motioning to the garments in her hand.

"Yes, you do." She smiled and I walked into a fitting room…

I was surprised that a lot of the stuff she handed me was kind of cute; almost all of it was matching boy shorts and bra sets… almost.

"Alice what the hell is this?" She knew exactly what I was talking about. In the pile of underwear was a 'sexy' black lace nightie.

"Just try it on and show us at least."

"No." I said firmly, but you could here the giving up in it.

"Come on Bella, your lucky enough to have the curse of curves! You would look gorgeous in it! And it'll compliment your hips."

"Fine." I mumbled, though she heard me. I put it on and looked in the mirror. Not bad, Swan. It looked amazing, you know, other than the fact that it was on me. I walked out to show Alice and Rose.

"Whoa, Bella. Wow." Ha, was dear Alice at a loss for words? I would've never guessed. Just then, Emmett came rounding the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks. He took one look and around immediately. We all saw the expression on his face and Rose was the first to crack up laughing.

"Oh, shit. Ok, so, I never ever saw that. Got it?" I laughed.

"Whatever Em, just leave so I can get dressed." He walked away and I continued laughing.

"So, Bella, cute isn't it?" she asked questioningly… oh, what the hell.

"Yes Alice." I said as if I was praising her.

"Good, your getting it." I didn't even try to resist.

We got done shopping and went to eat. I was starving since we had been walking around the mall for hours. It was funny; the guys were walking behind us carrying our bags. They looked about to die of boredom. We decided we wanted to leave and go eat at Chili's.

True to the bet, Emmett paid and we left. This time, the boys in the Audi, and I stole Em's Jeep. We raced again and Emmett won. My car was just that amazing. When we arrived back at the house, Rose and Alice wasted no time playing Bella Barbie. They threw me into the shower and when I was done, Alice went straight to work on my hair.

"Alice, is this really necessary?" I heard Edward ask. He was sitting next to me talking to me while Alice did my hair.

"When is this not necessary?"

"Alice, it's only dinner with Carlisle and Esme. Bella could show up in a t shirt and sweats and they would still love her." Aww, he was so sweet.

"Edward Cullen you'd better not give her any ideas." Alice pointed a hot straightener at him and his voice got high.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry I ever brought it up." He was scared. I chuckled and so did Alice, he just looked at us.

About 15 minutes later Alice was done with my hair and Rose, my makeup. It wasn't all that bad. Alice straightened my hair and now it lay perfectly straight in the middle of my shoulder blades. Rose went easy on the make up, just some eye shadow and lip gloss, simple but effective. I walked to my room, and saw an outfit lying on my bed. Wait, I don't remember buying those shorts.

They were a pair of really short white shorts. They were cute, but I really would've preferred jeans. Next to them was a just a plain black t-shirt. It was simple enough. But the shoes were ridiculous.

"Seriously Alice?" I asked incredulously. I was looking dead straight at a three inch heel. Did she really think that these went with the outfit? She was standing in the doorway laughing. "I'm not wearing these." I told her.

"Well, I hid all of your other shoes, so I guess you can go bare footed." I sighed in defeat and she walked away. About 30 seconds later Jasper snuck in to my room, my orange Nikes in hand.

"Oh my god, Jasper. You're amazing!" he laughed. "So, how'd you do it?"

"I know where she stashes my shoes, and I figured she couldn't have had too many hiding spots. Plus, those heels looked like torture as soon as she came out of the closet with them." I laughed.

"Thanks Jasper, you're a lifesaver."

"I know. But I didn't give those to you." I laughed.

"Understood." I told him, and he walked out.

I put on my sneakers, grabbed my purse and cell off of the dresser, and walked out. As soon as I rounded the corner, Edward's eyes lit up as he looked me up and down. He noticed my shoes.

"Very nice." He whispered in my ear. I looked over to Alice. She some how hadn't noticed yet.

Dinner was at seven, and it was already four so we decided to get going, since it was an hour and a half drive.


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Gonna Win

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the right to say I don't own Twilight.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 15: I'm Gonna Win**

**This chapter is I'm Gonna Win, by Foreigner.**

"Very nice." He whispered in my ear. I looked over to Alice. She somehow hadn't noticed yet. Dinner was at seven, and it was already four so we decided to get going, since it was an hour and a half drive.

We headed down to the garage, and we loaded up in my Audi, since we could all fit in it. Alice and Jasper sat in the third row, Rose and Emmett in the back seat, and Edward rode shotgun while I drove. He tried to convince me to let him drive, but I wouldn't allow it. This is MY car, not his.

The normally long drive only took about half the time seeing as I drove at least double the speed limit the whole time. In my defense, this car was so smooth, I didn't notice I was going that fast. We got there around 5:00. If I wouldn't have had Edward as a navigator, I wouldn't have ever found it. The turn off was completely hidden in the trees, and the house was about half a mile away from the turn off.

The house was totally beautiful. It was a huge white mansion, with a lot of windows. We got out of the car and were met at the door, by a younger looking woman, and a blonde man.

"Hello," the woman said, "I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." She told me.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle. This is my girlfriend, Bella, and her brother Emmett." Edward introduced us. It was easier to introduce us as sibling than to try and define our relationship, he told me later.

"Hello, Bella. Hello, Emmett, welcome to our home. Come on in." We all went in and my jaw hit the floor.

"Wow, Esme, you have a beautiful home."

"Why thank you dear. I designed everything about this house. It's my pride and joy."

"Esme is an architect / interior designer." Edward informed me. Everyone followed them into the kitchen where Esme was finishing dinner.

"Well, you're a bit earlier than expected, but we don't mind." I smiled.

"Yeah, Bella here drives like a maniac." Rose explained.

"Worse than you?" Carlisle joked.

"Believe it or not, yeah." Jasper said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, dinner's finished, so you guys want to go ahead and eat early?" Emmett smiled.

"Yes, please." He said with his best manners. Everyone turned to look at him. Rose even felt his forehead. "What? I did learn manners at one point in my life."

"Could've fooled me." Alice said through laughter.

"Shut up, Tink."

"Make me, Shrek!" These two were so much fun to watch. They both laughed at themselves.

"So," Esme said, breaking up the laughter, "dinner outside on the patio or in the dining room?"

"Can we eat outside?" I asked. "It's such a beautiful day."

"Sure thing." Then she made the boys help her carry everything outside. When we stepped through the back door, I was amazed once again. The patio alone was huge. They had at least 12 acres. There was a full blown football field –which made Emmett smile-, a soccer field –which made me smile-, and an olympic size pool, just not as deep. The patio consisted of a full outdoor kitchen, and a huge circle table. Edward looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked. "I've never seen anything like this."

"It's ok, love. You're face was just too damn cute." He said, and then gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled.

Dinner consisted of spaghetti, bread, salad, and chocolate cake for desert. We talked all through dinner.

"So, Bella," Esme started, "what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, mostly I just hang out with Beast over there. I like most sports but can only play one well; and I like listening to my iPod."

"Well, I guess that's pretty normal." She smiled at me. "What sports do you play?"

"Well, I play basketball sometimes to help Emmett practice, I'm not bad, but it's not my best sport. And then I'm captain of the J.V. soccer team." Everyone stared at me except Emmett who was currently stuffing his face.

"Yeah right, Bella the klutz, captain of the soccer team?" Alice joked.

"No, it's true." Emmett spoke. "She's actually really good. She can even beat me." He said with a smile before returning to his food.

"I'll bet I can beat you." Jasper said.

"Oh, really? Do I feel a challenge coming on?" I asked him, a smile on my face.

"Absolutely." He replied.

"Well, then." Esme chimed in, "We do have a perfectly good field over there. How about a game after dinner?" We both nodded and everyone around us just smiled.

"What are the stakes?" I asked. He thought for a moment; then his smile grew wider than the football field.

"Loser is subjected to an entire week as Alice's bag holder." I groaned. Alice giggled uncontrollably. I can't lose.

"Deal." And we shook on it.

We all finished dinner and headed over to the field. Everyone except me and Jasper sat on a bench off to the side. Carlisle went inside to get a ball. Esme had agreed to ref the game.

"Ok children," she said in such a motherly manner. "First to eleven by ones, win by two. Got it?" We both nodded our heads.

When Carlisle returned with a ball, we flipped the coin. I won, and chose to be offense first. We walked to the middle of field and Esme dropped the ball. I flipped my foot on it, threw it up, and kicked it over his head. He never saw it coming. I ran around him and scored the first goal.

"One to zip." I told him as I returned to center field. He smiled.

"Not bad, Bella." Why must he be so nice? That's going to make it harder to beat him.

The game continued pretty much in the same fashion. Me pulling tricks out of my sleeve, and Jasper looking totally shocked. I could tell he was trying too.

"Alright Jazz, ten to six. Ready?"

"Totally."

Only one more point and I win. Just one more. We centered up on field. Esme dropped the ball again, and we both went for it. I got it first and kicked it up again. This time though, I head butted it into the goal.

"I win Jazz." I told him. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"So, you beat me fair and square." I smiled. "But I'm going to tell them I let you win." He joked. "How would it look if the former captain got beat by a girl?" I smiled.

"You were a captain?" he smiled and nodded. Then the rest of the crew came running to us. They were full of 'sorry's' and 'congrats' for us.

Edward came up to me and gave me a kiss.

"You were amazing out there." He told me. I smiled.

About an hour later, we decided to leave. We were walking out the door when Esme grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the other room.

"Hey, what's up, Esme?"

"I just wanted to say thank you." I smiled.

"Before I say you're welcome, what are we speaking of?" she laughed.

"I haven't seen Edward this happy since before his parents." I smiled. "His eyes are so full of love when he looks at you. He's so happy with you." I blushed.

"I'm happy with him." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." She whispered in my ear before she pulled away. I smiled. I was accepted. I've never felt like this before.


	16. Chapter 16: Welcome to Hell

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Mike Newton and Jake would totally go out.

**Those Nights **

**Chapter 16: Welcome to Hell**

**This chapter is Welcome to Hell, by SUM41.**

"Welcome to the family, Bella." She whispered in my ear before she pulled away. I smiled. I was accepted. I've never felt like this before.

The drive home was relatively quiet. I had plugged Rosalie's iPod into the AUX jack, and we were just driving in peace. I had decided to go the speed limit this time, in order to enjoy the scenery. It was nice. Tomorrow school would be starting, so everything would be getting hectic, but as of right now, we were all at peace.

We arrived home at around nine, and decided to watch a movie. They let me choose, and I chose my all time favorite, Aladdin. I mean come on, who doesn't love that movie? When it came to my favorite part, the magic carpet ride with Jasmine and Prince Ali, Edward was singing A Whole New World in my ear. It was really distracting. I started giggling; his voice was really sexy. He sang pretty much all of the rest of the songs in my ear.

When the movie was over, I went to get ready for bed. Alice had removed my sweats and t shirts so I would have to wear the stuff from Victoria's Secret. I was kind of happy she did; now I would get to wear one of Edward's shirts. I finished brushing my teeth and went to 'our' room. Edward was already in bed, shirtless, with the sheets around his waist. I smiled and climbed into bed.

"You know, you shouldn't tease me like that."

"What did I do now?" he asked jokingly.

"First, the singing, your voice is too sexy for your own good. And then, you, shirtless, in bed. Hmmm… bliss." He laughed and so did I.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to wear more clothes from now on." He smiled.

"You better not." I said very seriously. He chuckled.

"You're the boss." And with that, I crawled next to him. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. I was so tired; it took only a matter of minutes to fall asleep.

My dreams weren't really vivid that night. I remember one about Emmett swimming with Shamu, but that's about it. Like I said, I was tired.

I was rudely awakened in the morning, to Emmett jumping on the bed. Edward seemed just as displeased as I was.

"Emmett." He growled. Em laughed.

"Time to wake up sleepy heads!!" he screamed.

"Emmett, get out!" I yelled, he laughed and left. I rolled over to Edward.

"Good morning." I said, getting lost in his eyes. He smiled at me.

"Morning, love. Are you ready for school?"

"Of course, I get to go with you this year." He smiled. "Plus, this year I finally get to kick Lauren Mallory's ass." He laughed.

"What'd she ever do to you?" I pretended to think for a minute.

"Um, everything horrible under the Sun." he laughed again.

"Ok then. You have fun with that. Now, you need to get up and dressed before Alice picks for you." I jumped up.

"Say no more." He laughed. I went into the closet and grabbed a light pink polo and some light destroyed jeans. I just showered last night so I didn't have to do it this morning. I did, however, have to rerun a straightener through it. I have to say, for the first time since I started high school, I felt like a prep.

I walked out of the bathroom after I finished getting ready. Edward was waiting in our room. He looked amazing. His hair was its usual dissaray. He had on a band t-shirt -Forever the Sickest Kids or something else I'd never heard of-, a pair of distressed, beat up dark jeans, and a leather jacket. He topped it all off with the coolest Converse's I'd ever seen; they were black leather. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey gorgeous." He said as I embraced him in a hug.

"Hi handsome. You ready?" I asked as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left his warm arms.

"Yeah, I guess so." We both grabbed our bags and left the room.

Everyone was standing around the kitchen; waiting for us I assumed. We walked in, holding hands, and everyone smiled.

"Who are we waiting on?" Emmett asked.

"No one now." Alice replied. I scowled at her.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Today, the women are driving their cars. We've decided to alternate every other day. Wear out the cars evenly." Jasper answered. I chuckled.

"That's great. But just so you know, we'll now stick out like a sore thumb. An Audi, a Beamer, and a Porsche... pretty ostentatious."

"Bella, dear, where's the fun in blending in?" Alice asked. I laughed.

"Hey, I liked being the fly on the wall." She glared at me.

"Yeah right Bella. Now, let's go people. We only have ten minutes to get there and registered." With that, we grabbed keys, wallets, and cell phones, and headed out the door.

The ride to school was peaceful. Edward was going through my station presets and resetting them for me. He picked all the right ones. I'm telling you, he can read minds. We arrived at school in about four minutes. We all got out and walked through the quad hand in hand with our significant others. We made it half way through, when the newbs had to go registered. I swear, if you didn't know any better, you'd think that our 'see you later' kisses were perfectly choreographed. The four of them walked off, and me and Emmett walked to an empty bench, arm in arm, and sat down.

It took all of five seconds for people to start bothering me and Emmett. Wow, with new clothes came new person. The first was Jessica; she was one of Lauren's flunkies. She totally acted as if I wasn't there.

"Hey Emmett, right?" She asked. I snorted, he nodded. "Are you busy this weekend? I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies."

"Well," Emmett started, "I personally don't have anything planned, but I think that my girlfriend does." That was too nice of a letdown.

"Please. You, girlfriend, yeah right."

"No, seriously. She's right over there." He pointed to our friends walking out of the main office.

"Emmett, just stop lying and go out with me." I laughed again. As if on cue, Rose took her spot next to Emmett.

"Baby, who's this?" She asked him.

"Some dumb bitch that can't take a hint." He said nonchalantly. It was hilarious. Jessica stalked off, clearly ticked off. Like clockwork, as soon as she walked away, the biggest jerk on the planet walked up to me.

"Hey. My name's Eric. I was wondering why you're hanging out with this big loser. Girls as pretty as you, should not be helped around by a big dumbass." He said gesturing to me and Rose. Emmett growled.

"Well, Eric. I don't need to be helped around; I'm absolutely fine on my own. And I'm hanging out with this big loser, because he's been my best friend since the second grade. And for the record, if you like your face, you'll never refer to him as loser again."

"Bella?" He asked incredulously.

"Hi Eric." I replied sourly.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" I snorted.

"I'm busy."

"With who? You've never had a boyfriend, and I highly doubt this big loser is taking you out with him and his 'girlfriend', which is a lie by the way." All three of us were pissed at this time.

"You know what Eric. I do have a boyfriend. And this," I said, stood, and punched him in his right eye, "is for calling my bro a loser." Just as he stood, Rose got in his face.

"My boyfriend, is not a loser." And she punched him in his left eye. We all started to walk away, when Emmett turned around.

"Welcome to hell, Eric." He said with a smirk. "Get ready to have fun."


	17. Chapter 17: Uh Oh

So, one bad review out of 93... I'm pleased. Look people, if you don't like, don't read. It's really that simple.

_(Flame On)_  
And to the anonymous **_J: _**You can bite me. I write it how I want it. I really don't care if you second guess me, that's your choice... Bella's sleeping in the same bed with Edward, Emmett's sleeping in the same bed as Rosalie, and honestly, you might not like what I'm about to make some people do, but it's funny as hell, and that's exactly how I want it... Got it? Have a nice day.

Sincerely,  
-Jordan  
_(Flame Off)_

Sorry guys, not usually a bitch.. Just in a really bad mood thanks to my brother.

Disclaimer: Yikeys… I own this chapter, not the book the characters were based off… You'll like this one.

**Those Nights **

**Chapter 17: Uh Oh**

**This chapter is Uh Oh, by JaRule**

The three of us walked away and -waited until we were completely out of Mike's earshot- started laughing.

"10 points to the Beast." I said, Emmett laughed.

"So, I think I've decided people aren't going to walk all over me this year." Em said.

"That's great Em." Rosalie said with a smile, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, so, what do we all have first period?" We all pulled out our schedules, and read it quickly.

"English - Carter." We all said at the same time.

"This is a good sign." Rose said.

"Agreed." Emmett replied. "This is going to be a good year." I nodded and we walked to classroom.

We arrived to find Edward, Alice, and Jasper sitting towards the back. This was going to be a fun class. Not only, had I already studied the year's material, but Coach Carter was awesome. She was my soccer coach and we were currently on very good terms. We walked to the back and sat down next to the rest of the crew. We greeted each other, and Alice stole everyone's schedules to compare.

"Well, we're together for every class except last. Bella, Emmett, and Jasper have athletics. The rest of us have P.E."

"Awesome." I said. I was mostly excited that I get to see Edward all day everyday.

"Hi. I'm Lauren." she said to Edward. I think she was trying to be seductive.

"Edward." He replied.

"I noticed you were new here and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have a night out on the town this weekend."

"No thank you." he said. I snorted. She didn't notice.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"Sorry. We all have plans this weekend."

"All weekend?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, all six of us are going to my aunt and uncle's house in Seattle."

"Ok, well do you want to be my boyfriend?" Ha. Was she aware that she sounded like a trashy hooker? Enough is enough. I leaned over, and kissed Edward, full on the mouth.

"Gee Lauren, I'm sorry. I'm a one woman man." She looked over to me.

"Who are you? You look familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Bella." Was all I said. All of the sudden she got a smug look on her face. Then she leaned over and kissed Edward as well. Then Emmett. Then Jasper. Oh, she's dead. Not by me or Rose, but there are just some things you don't do. Kissing a married man -married to Alice in particular- is one of them.

Alice stood up in front of Lauren. If I hadn't seen first handed, Alice's strength, I'd laugh. 4'11" standing toe to toe with 5'4". It would've been funny under any other circumstances.

"You're gonna regret doing that." Alice growled.

"What are you gonna do about it midget?" Then Alice lunged at her, and Coach Carter walked in. The fight lasted all of three seconds, until Coach broke it up.

"What in the hell is going on here?" she asked.

"I don't know." Lauren replied in her usual innocent tone. "This girl just attacked me.

"Why'd you attack her?" Coach asked Alice.

"This bitch kissed my husband!" Alice practically yelled, and made futile attempts to re-attack Lauren.

"Husband?" Coach asked incredulously. "Isn't that a little far fetched?"

"Would you like to see the marriage certificate?"Alice asked still angry.

"No, it's ok. I believe you. Lauren, why were you kissing this young man?"

"She kissed me too." Edward piped up.

"And me, Coach." Emmett threw in his bit.

"Ok, these young men?" Lauren looked thouroughly pissed. She wasn't used to losing.

"I was trying to piss Bella off."

"Ok, go to the office Lauren."

"For what?" She yelled.

"Disrupting my classroom. Keep pushing your luck and these guys'll press charges for sexual harassment." I smiled at the idea.

"Fine." she mumbled as she walked out.

Everyone was staring at Alice and Jasper at this time.

"Are you guys really married?" This girl -Angela, I think her name was- asked.

"Yeah." Alice answered, still flustered.

"Man, Alice. I was supposed to tackle her this year." She finally cracked a smile.

"There's still time. And I think Rose wants in on the fun too." Rose and I smiled and Coach started talking.

She was going over the class syllabus and rules, when the fire alarm went off. No one knew what was going on, but everyone was dashing out of the room at their fastest speeds.

"Settle down, guys." I heard Coach chanting with little response. The six of us were the last ones out. We were heading towards the exit when I felt someone jerk me back.

I turned to find Jessica pulling my shirt, and Lauren pulling Alice's. They dragged us through two or three halls.

"You two bitches are about to get exactly what you deserve." Lauren told me. They pulled us into the now empty gym, and threw us on the ground. They pulled their hair back simultaneously; and went over to the table that was set up. They came back with two silver things.

Electric Razors.

--

**(Short, I know. But the next chapter is totally awesome and we totally get to tap into Eddie-kins' brain. :) Stay tuned.)**


	18. Read IT!

Author's Note!!

Ok, you can kill me. But first, just need to let you know, Rosalie is no longer a blonde, now; I know you're thinking WTF? But I promise, it works; Go look at the picture of her on my profile. It the same Rose as in the movie, but without the makeup and hair dye. She's gorgeous, and I like her better this way.

Jordan

P.S. Next chapter up soon!!


	19. Chapter 18: WeDidn'tStartTheFire

Disclaimer: Fill in the blanks. If I owned Twilight, ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­...! It's fun to play that game because we all know that we never will really own Twilight.

As much as I hate to admit it, I was wrong. To the anonymous **_J, _**you're right, the fault is mine. I do believe I've asked for constructive criticism and that's exactly what it was. I was just in a really bad mood, not that that makes up for it. Guess I took it the wrong way.

And after I post the three chapters I have written, the two blossoming relationships **will slow down**.

My apologies,  
- Jordan

**Those Nights **

**Chapter 18: We Didn't Start The Fire**

**This chapter is We Didn't Start The Fire, by Billy Joel.**

**EdwardPOV (You know you want it)**

A few minutes after Lauren left the room, the fire alarm went off. The teacher was yelling something, even though no one was listening. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and I were the last out of the room, right behind the teacher. I have to say, I'm thankful to whoever did. That class was getting boring. I mean come on, we're juniors; I think we already know the rules.

We were running down the hall, when I felt Bella let go of my hand. At the time, I didn't think much of it. We got out of the building, and were standing around the cars, when I noticed that Alice and Bella were not with us.

"Hey Jazz, where'd the girls go?" He started looking nervous.

"I don't know." he looked around nervously and turned back to me when he didn't see them. Emmett and Rosalie weren't paying attention.

"Rose! Emmett!" They looked over to me. "Did you see where Alice and Bella went?"

"Yeah," Rosalie said, "they pulled back. I heard someone mumble something about bathrooms, so I figure that's where they are." she said, not too convinced.

"Come on guys." I said. We walked to the front of the school, where the principal was standing.

"Excuse me Mr. Attaya," He looked down to us from his 3rd step perch. "My girlfriend and his wife got locked in the school in all this mayhem. Would you mind if we went got them?"

"You two, but why are they?" he asked directing his gaze at Emmett and Rosalie.

"The girls are their sisters." he nodded.

"Ok, go ahead. Any thing else bad happens, and I'm blaming you four. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." We walked in the school. The alarm had been turned off, so it was damn near silent. All of the sudden I heard screaming. I'd know that screech anywhere. Alice.

I looked to Jasper. He heard it too. It was coming from around the corner. Emmett took off before all of us. He was determined to save his 'sisters' from any danger whatsoever. It was for the best also, because he knew the school better than any of us. He was running, stopping every few seconds, to listen, and to let us catch up. We headed down stairs, to the basement floor, where the gym was. The screaming was replaced with swearing, that didn't come from our girls.

Emmett and I threw open the doors, only to find Alice and Bella pinned to the wrestling mats, with Jessica and Lauren straddling them, clippers in hand. Jasper ran at Jessica, who had Alice pinned down, and I ran to Lauren, who had Bella pinned down.

"You bitch! Let go!" Alice was yelling. Jasper was able to get the clippers away from Jessica. Lucky. He got the weak opponent. Lauren was harder to get off of Bella. I went for the only thing I knew stopped Rose; the hair.

"OW!" she whipped around, and tackled me. It was definately a change of pace. I struggled to get loose. I succeded in throwing her off, but not before she got the clippers to my head. Emmett pulled her off me right before I got a good swing in.

That bitch just shaved my head. Emmett held her hands behind her back. And I walked up to her.

"Seriously?" I asked her. She smiled. I stood back to look at her. That's all it took. Bella ran up to her and punched her.

"I've been waiting for forever to do that." I looked at her approvingly. She smiled. Now was the matter of Jessica. Jasper was acting as her handcuffs. We all gathered around them.

"So," Alice started, "What should we do to punish them?" I smiled.

"I've got it."

"What are you thinking in that freshly shaved head of yours?" Rose smiled at me. I half scowled, half smiled.

"How do you think these two would look with a skunk stripe? Right down the middle of their head." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"YAY!" Alice squealed. Ow. Never could get used to that. "Can me and Bella do it?"

"Sure. Love," I said towards Bella. She nodded, "Make it a good one. And after school, we need to call Nathan at the salon to see what he can do with this." I said pointing to my new buzz.

"Don't worry." Bella started. "You're hair was only 75 percent of the reason I love you." She smirked. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Ok, well, we don't have much time." Then Bella and Alice each grabbed an electric razor, and made a single swipe, right down the middle of Lauren and Jessica's heads. It was amazing. Of course, since Bella wasn't really coordinated, her line was more of a zig zag. Doesn't matter, it made Lauren's hair look even better.

When they finished, we walked back to the front of the school, three out of eight sporting new hair cuts.

**BellaPOV**

We walked out the door, and were greeted by Mr. Attaya, the principal. He looked horrified.

"What happened?" He asked; still in shock.

"Well sir, it's a long story." Edward replied.

"Was there ever a fire?"

"No. It was a scam." I answered his question.

"Alright, to my office, all of you." We did as told, and started to the office. He motioned to the teachers to let the students back in, and to continue class. We arrived, and went straight to the back office. The men let me, Rose, and Alice sit in the chairs in front of the principal's desk. Lauren and Jessica stood off to the side, and the guys stood behind us; such gentlemen. The principal filed in last.

"Ok, who wants to start?"

"I will." I told him.

"Ok, go."

"Well, earlier this morning there was an altercation between Lauren and us. She was sent to the office, but instead of going, I believe she went to the beauty supply closet and got two electric clippers." I started.

"But after that, we think she pulled the fire alarm, in order to cause commotion, to kidnap -if you will- me and Bella." Alice continued. "She and her flunkie there, took us to the gym and threw us down on the mats."

"When we noticed that they weren't outside, we came to you sir." Edward said. "We went inside and I heard screaming and fighting. So, Emmett led us to where the commotion was originating from, where we found these two," he motioned to the skunks, "about to shave these girls' heads."

"I see, and how did you get your new do?" he said. I chuckled.

"I went to pull Lauren off of Bella, when she swung around, tackled me, and put the clippers to my head." Mr. Attaya nodded in understanding.

"So, Lauren and Jessica started all of this?"

"Yes sir." we all said at the same time.

"Then how'd they get the stripes?"

"Well, sir, it happened in the struggle. That's why Lauren's is all over the place."

"Ms. Mallory, do you have a reason?" She smiled.

"No." he looked at her confused.

"Stupid." I heard Emmett mumble, I laughed.

"Ok, you six are free to go. I'll dismiss you from class for the rest of today. This is a hell of a first day huh?" I laughed.

We walked out of the school, and to the three cars sitting there. Oh shit. Lauren had other accomplices. All of our cars were covered in garbage. My baby, my brand new baby. God, this had to be taken care of first and foremost.

"She is SO DEAD!" I heard Alice practically yell; according to Edward, Alice's threats were never empty.

* * *

**Poll on profile, please, for me, go vote!**


	20. Chapter 19: Carwash

Disclaimer: I'll dis you if you claim that I own Twilight.

Hey **_J_**: "You're hair was only 75 percent of the reason I love you."  
twas gold!"

Well, technically it's bronze.

**Those Nights **

**Chapter 19: Car Wash **

**This chapter is Car Wash, by Rose Royce.**

**EdwardPOV**

So, not only did Lauren Mallory shave my head –there was still about an inch of length, but still- she totally trashed the girls' cars. I'd never seen any of them so pissed off. Rose even started crying.

"My baby. I'm so sorry." She told the car. That's right; she was talking to the car. I couldn't say anything though, I talk to my piano.

"It's ok girls," Jasper told them, "Let's get the cars to the carwash." They nodded, and the guys and I took their keys. They were in no shape to be driving. Bella and I got in her car, and followed Jasper and Emmett to Forks Custom Car Detailing. We walked –or in the girls' case, ran- into the office.

"Help us!" They screeched.

"It's ok girls, I'll handle this." I told them. I turned to look at the lady behind the counter, who looked extremely frightened. "Yes, miss, these girls' cars have to be washed as soon as humanly possible."

"Ok, what package would you like?" She asked with a slight southern accent.

"The best, most expensive one on all of them."

"How many cars, and which ones are they?"

"Three, the BMW, the Porsche, and the Audi out there."

"Ok, that's three custom detailing. That'll be two hundred and thirty-one dollars per vehicle." She said, obviously thinking I would complain. I threw my platinum card down.

"Just get it done." I told her. She rung it up, and I signed the receipt. I took back my card, and walked to where everyone was standing; the cars already being driven to the side of the building to be cleaned off. I had paid for them to be hand washed.

"It'll be okay." I whispered in Bella's ear. She looked up at me, eyes blazing, and smiled.

"I wasn't ever really worried." She said. Yeah right. I rolled my eyes at her. She smiled. "No really. I'm currently more worried about your beautiful hair." Ugh, I'd forgotten about that until now. I grimaced. She smiled, leaned towards me, and kissed me.

"It's fine Edward. I never thought Emmett would look good with short hair, and it didn't come out too bad. Neither will yours." I looked over to Shrek. She was right, his worked out.

The lady walked over to us.

"Those cars are going to take almost all day. Y'all shouldn't hang around here." She was right.

"Come on guys," I told them, "I'll call a cab and we'll go get the Volvo." They all agreed, but Alice and Rosalie were hesitant. "Alice let's go. You have to tell Nathan what to do with my hair." She perked up a little, but not much. They reluctantly followed us out of the building, and as we got outside, so did the cab.

The ride to the apartment was quiet and uneventful. We got home, I paid the cab driver, and I went to get my keys from my pocket, when I remembered that they were upstairs.

"My keys are upstairs, I'll be right back." They all nodded, and Bella followed. Since we left the carwash, Alice and Rose had cheered up considerably.

We made it upstairs, Bella unlocked the door, and I went in to get my keys. I retrieved them, and we walked out. I locked the door back, and we walked –arm in arm- back to the elevator. When we got in, Bella leaned into me, and I kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked. She had been much happier earlier. She shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so? Bella, spill." She looked up at me.

"I don't know if I can do this." I hit the emergency stop on the elevator.

"Do what?"

"Edward, we are going to get tortured tomorrow at school. It's not going to stop. First, our cars, next, who knows, all I know is that Lauren wants you, and she won't stop until she gets what she wants." I smiled.

"Bella, I'm yours. Unless you release me, she can't have me. I don't care what she says." She smiled. It looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"I love you Edward." My heart soared… She'd never actually came out and said it before.

"I love you too Bella. So tomorrow, we're going to march into that school, and absolutely nothing will separate us. Got it?" She smiled and nodded. "Good." I pushed the emergency stop again in order to make it move. We got down to the bottom floor, and everyone had cheered up to almost back to normal. Ok, what happened?

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bella asked.

"Well, Bella," Emmett started, "Your source of Indian hatred is currently sitting in a jail cell."

"WHAT?" We both screamed at the same time. I've yet to see a larger smile on my angel's face.

**BellaPOV**

A thousand thoughts were racing threw my mind. Numero uno? Jacob is finally in jail! The only feeling I've got right now, is pure bliss.

"What's he in for?" I asked Emmett.

"Charlie got your police report filed before his. That was the chief himself, calling to inform that Jacob Black is currently awaiting you to come down and sign the papers and restraining order."

"AH!" I screamed and ran into Emmett's arms. I was so elated that I didn't even reject his Emmy. There was nothing in the world that could bring me down.

"Just in time to be the best birthday present ever." Wow, Emmett. Correction, there's only one thing that could bring me down, and that was it.

"Ugh, Emmett! And here I thought this day was getting better. You had to go and remind me."

"Whoa, rewind," evil little pixie, "You don't like your birthday?" she asked incredulously.

"Not necessarily."

"And why not?"

"Because all it is, is a whole day dedicated to reminding me that my mother left me on my eighth." I was almost to tears. The look on her face said sorry, a million times over. She engulfed me in a pixie hug.

"Sorry, Bells. But you're so not escaping a party." I laughed.

"Ok, but please, please, please, for me, don't go overboard."

"That, my dear Bella," Edward began whispering in my ear, "is impossible." I chuckled.

"Sis, we've gotta make a stop at the police station after we pick up 'zee vehiculars." I laughed. That stupid French accent.

We all piled into the Volvo, all anxious for different reasons, for this 'exciting' afternoon that lie ahead.


	21. Chapter 20: Blame It On The Rain

Disclaimer: Me? Own Twilight? Dude, who's your dealer? 'Cuz I want some of whatever you're on.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 20: Blame It on the Rain**

**This chapter is Blame It on the Rain, by Milli Vanilli.**

The drive to the car wash was nerve racking if nothing else. What would I do if I have to see him again? As if he could read my mind, Edward lifted my hand to those perfect lips of his, and kissed it. I gave him a small smile and turned back to look out the window. It was your average semi-rainy day in Forks.

We pulled up to the car wash, and there was my baby, looking as beautiful as ever. Oh, the car looked ok as well. He he. Edward walked inside for a brief moment, and came out holding 3 sets of keys in his hands. He tossed Alice's and Rosalie's to them, and walked over and handed me mine.

"Ok, well, can we make a run back home first? I don't want to have to drive around without you all afternoon." I smiled at him and nodded. He was so sweet. We quickly loaded up, and made a stop at the garage, so as Edward could drop off his car. Everyone else decided to drop off their cars as well, and we all piled in my car. Edward was being good, and I didn't feel like it, so I let him drive Penelope –that's right, I named the Audi Penelope.

We did however; stop off at the salon, where Edward argued for 15 minutes with Nathan, when he suggested that Edward should get highlights with the new do. Then I jumped in; no way was he ruining Edward's beautiful bronze hair with stupid highlights. After that, Nathan just cut his hair without another word.

His hair didn't look that bad actually, it was about an inch long on the sides, and a little bit longer than that on top, just enough to spike. I actually rather liked it.

We arrived at the station about an hour and half later. I walked in and went straight to Charlie's office. It's straight down the hall, second door on the left, right across from the holding cell. Against my better judgment, I looked into the cell. There was the son of a bitch that deserved to be exactly where he was, and some semi-cute boy with blonde spiked hair. I turned and Emmett and Edward followed me into the office. Everyone else stood in the hall with their backs to us.

"Hi, dad." I said as I walked in. He stood up and walked around the desk to give me a hug.

"Hey, Bells. I'm glad you could make it, though, shouldn't you be in school right now?" my stomach churned.

"Um, yeah… Long story. We sort of, well we were told to go home."

"Isabella Marie!" I cringed. I hate it when he uses my full name.

"Sir, with all due respect, it wasn't her fault. It was Lauren's." Oh, bless you, dear Adonis.

"Ok, well, we'll get into this later. Right now, you need to sign the report and the restraining order." I nodded as he motioned to the folder and papers spread out on his desk. I walked over and sat down in his big comfy chair. All three of them laughed at me.

Charlie handed me a pen and pointed to where I needed to sign.

"Oh, and there." He told me on the last signature line. "Ok, the court date is set for three weeks from now. Is that ok?" To be honest, I was a little shocked. But then again, what did I expect?

"Ok. We'll be there sir." Edward said. He must've sensed my inability to speak.

We got up, I hugged Charlie, and we started to walk out. I felt like I was being watched, so I turned around, hoping to get a chance to tell Jake off, but he was lying on the bench in the corner, sleeping from what I could tell.

Instead, I found the blonde kid looking at me.

"Hey dad?" I asked before I got completely out of the office.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Who's the blonde? I've never seen him before."

"Yeah, some kid from Portland. Got picked up on a speeding charge. Going like 30 or 40 over. Then, resisted arrest saying how his rich father was going to come sue us." I rolled my eyes.

"Portland huh? He got a name?"

"Mike something… Newton-Dwyer." He said scanning a document in front of him, and looking back up. Oh, snap. It couldn't be, could it?

"Dad's name?" I asked nervously.

"Phil Dwyer, why?" I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I walked over to the cell, and just stared at him.

"What are you staring at huh?" He asked, with a chip on his shoulder.

"Your name's Mike Dwyer?" I asked, a little more confident.

"Who's asking? If you're connected to my father in anyway, then no."

"Well then, I guess you're not." I said with a smug grin.

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" Rose asked from behind me. I pulled the letter from Renee out of my purse and handed it to her.

"A letter from your mom? What's that got to do-" She stopped abruptly. She'd found it.

_You do have a stepbrother, Mike._

Realization flashed across her face.

"Someone want to tell me why she's still staring at me?"

"Just sizing you up." I told him.

"Who are you?" He asked with nothing but curiosity.

"You're dad recently get married?" I asked him. Realization flashed across his face as well.

"Where am I? Is this Forks?" I nodded. "So, you're Bella?" I nodded.

"Bella how do you know Mike?" Charlie asked from behind me… Should I tell him? Aw, hell, he deserves to know.

"He's my new step brother." I told him.

"Stepbrother? That means… Oh." He said; the pain evident on his face.

"I'm sorry dad."

"I'm sorry sir. I know you really love her. She told me all about you two." I was surprised.

"So she did remember me."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." Ok, confusion.

"Why?" I asked.

"I delivered your Audi to you. I had just picked up my Escalade- my father sent it to me when I told him I wanted to stay here and go to school- when I was arrested."

"Oh. So, is Renee ok?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, she misses you a lot though. After she and Dad got married, he told her she should reach out to you, that it might make her feel better."

"Oh, so why have you decided to stay?" Someone who has an out, wanting to stay?

"I love the rain. We don't get near this much in Portland." I laughed.

"Really? Blaming it on the rain? I see something else." Alice chimed in. So perceptive, that pixie is.

"Ok, so there's this girl I met a couple of days ago at the mall, and I really like her, and Dad said I could stay if I wanted. I think he was more hoping I'd find you and convince you to go see your mom." Alice squealed.

"I'll think about it. Dad, is there any way you can release him?"

"Sorry Bells. I can't. He's got bail to make."

"I'll pay it." Edward told him. He nodded his head and went to get the paperwork.

"Edward, why? I mean, he could be a serial killer for all we know." Mike was standing against the bars, listening. He laughed out loud when he heard that.

"Hmmm… Good point. Mike, can you 100 percent honestly tell me you aren't a serial killer?" Mike laughed again.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly clean. This is my first run in with the law… ever." I raised my eyebrow in speculation.

"So, do you have a place to stay?" I expected to hear it from Rose, but not Jasper.

"No, but I plan on finding one soon. I'm currently staying at this hotel about 5 minutes out of town."

"Do you want our guestroom?" Rose asked. "After all, you're practically family now." He smiled.

"I'd like that thanks." Charlie had returned, Edward paid the 300 bail –in cash, I might add- and Mike was released.

"Hey, can someone take me to the bank? I need to pay Edward back, and I need to get money for my truck… They impounded it." I laughed.

"Sure, let's go." We all piled into Penelope –Mike in between Rose and the door in the second row seat- and left.


	22. Chapter 21: The Call

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 21: The Call**

**This chapter is The Call, by the Backstreet Boys**

As soon as we left the station parking lot, Mike took out his phone, and called his father.

"I literally have 37 missed calls." We all laughed.

He had to put it on speaker… said his speaker on the inside was broke. Rose told him we didn't mind.

I don't think Rose liked him too much. She wasn't rude by any means, but she could've been a little more civil. The phone rang a few times.

**Hello?** I was guessing it was Phil who answered.

"Hey Dad."

**Michael, where've you been? Renee and I have been trying to call you for a few hours now. **

"Yeah, my phone was on silent." I smiled. Liar, liar pants on fire. He noticed me and smiled back.

**That's no excuse. I didn't buy you a phone so you could just not answer it.**

"Sorry Dad. It won't happen again."

**Well, at least you're alright, right?**

"Yeah Dad, I met some new friends, and we were hanging out at the mall."

**Names?**

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Edward's girlfriend. I forgot her name." I smiled graciously at him. I didn't want Phil and Renee to know just yet. He must've figured that.

**They're not drug users are they? **Everyone laughed at that.

"No, dad. They're not. Emmett looks like he might be on steroids but other than that, no." Everyone laughed, even Emmett.

**I take it that since I keep hearing laughter, you're still with them, then?**

"Yes I am."

**I still can't believe that you're staying there for the rain. **I gave him a look that said 'you little sneak', he shrugged it off.

"I love it here dad, it's really nice."

**Yeah, whatever. Here, Renee wants to speak with you.**

"Ok."

_**Mike, are you ok? **_At the sound of her voice I almost started crying. Edward must've noticed, he grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and didn't let go.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine." Mom? That's new.

_**Ok, so?**_

"Not yet. She's still in Forks though. I met Chief Swan this morning." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

_**Oh, please find her Mike. I miss her so much. I still hate that I had to leave. She'll never understand that I couldn't stay though. I love her so much, but I just couldn't stay. As soon as you find her, please call me immediately. **_He looked at me with those pleading eyes again. I nodded.

"Renee, there's someone who'd like to speak to you."

_**Um, ok. I guess. **_Her voice was squeaky. Mike took it off of speaker, and handed it to me. Again, liar liar.

"Hi mom." It's better than nothing, right?

_**BELLA?**_

"Yeah, it's me."

_**Oh, Bella. I miss you so much. I know that you probably don't care, but I really am sorry… for everything. **_

"I know, mom… I know." We had arrived at the bank by this point. Everyone left me alone in the car. I was very thankful.

_**Bella, I want you to understand, none of this was your fault. I swear it. I've always loved you. I just fell out of love with your father. I had no idea where I was going, where I was headed. Had I known, I would've taken you with me. The best place for you, was in Forks with your father, not on the road, with me, trying to find a place to settle down. **_

"I understand mom. Really, I do. I'm happy for you though. And Mike's convinced me to come see you this weekend. We've got a three day weekend. Is that ok?"

_**Oh my goodness, yes, labor day! Bella, I'm so happy you've decided to come see me.**_

"Yeah, it's the least I could do after I receive a car and a platinum card." I'm sure she could hear my smile. "Thank you."

_**So, he gave you a platinum card, huh? He told me he was adding something from him… That sneaky man. But he was right; the car was the least we could do. Charlie never believed in buying a car newer than 15 years old, so I figured you might like it. **_ She was right, Charlie was that cheap, and I did like it.

"Yeah, thanks so much. I really love the car. So I'll come down this weekend, is it ok if I bring oh, four or five friends? And Mike."

_**Anything you want, Bella, as long as you come.**_

"Ok, well, I've got to go. We'll see you this weekend. I love you." I couldn't help it. I was so happy.

_**I love you too, sweetheart. Oh, and Phil asks that you help Mike find a place to stay.**_

"That's already sorted out. He's staying with me and my friends."

_**You're not living with Charlie?**_

"That's a long story, which I'll explain later. But, yeah, we're letting Mike move into our guest room."

_**Ok, Phil says thank you. Talk to you soon. Bye, Bella.**_

"Bye mom." I hung up and practically screamed I was so happy. First things first, I've got to go beat some sense into Mike.

I ran into the bank, and spotted the crew immediately. I literally ran into Edward's arms. I felt him chuckle, I squeezed tighter. I pulled back, turned around, and punched Mike in the arm.

"Owww, what was that for?"

"Speaker's broken my ass." I said.

"Oh," he chuckled, "well, are you really that upset about it? If so, then I really will break it." I laughed, and gave him my own version of an Emmy.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely.

"You're welcome." He said just as sincerely. I looked over to Rose, who looked as if she might finally be nice to him. He just did something totally amazing for me. "But, you know, Mom's going to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because, I told her I hadn't found you."

"Oh, well, she'll be ok once we get there this weekend." He smiled.

"Bella, what do you mean?" Emmett asked me.

"I mean, Beast that I'm going to Portland this weekend for the three day holiday."

"Oh." Was all he said. He looked sad though. I ran into his arms, and gave him a hug as well.

"Hey Beast," I said.

"What?" he sounded really sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, although, I already knew.

"We won't be able to do our Labor Day Cannonball Bonanza."

"Well, sure we can. All seven us, are expected in Portland by Friday night." He perked up.

"Really?"

"Hell yes!" he smiled. Alice jumped me.

"Road TRIPP!!" she was screaming.

"Ow, yes Alice." It was rather funny, everyone in the bank was looking at us as if the circus had come to town.

It was around 1:15 when we left the bank. Mike had transferred the 300 into their account, and had taken out about 400 to get the Caddie out of impound.

When they brought the car around, Mike looked so nervous. He even did a full sweep of the Escalade to make sure there wasn't a scratch on it. I was beginning to think he was more like Rose every second. She always did that before she would even get in the Beamer.

"Ok, well we're going to the mall, Bella needs clothes." Alice told Mike. "You're more than welcome to tag along." She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back.

"Well then, let the games begin."


	23. Chapter 22: 'Cuz I Can

Disclaimer: I.OWN.NOTHING! Jeez! Quit trying to rub it in. Psh. Buttheads.

**Those Nights  
****  
Chapter 22: 'Cuz I Can**

**This chapter is 'Cuz I Can, by P!nk.**

Emmett and Rose volunteered to ride with Mike. I was surprised that they were accepting him so quickly. But then again, the Cullens and Hales had accepted Emmett and I rather quickly as well. Edward still wouldn't get over his hair.

"I should've just shaved it all off."

"Do, and you will forever regret it." I told him. He chuckled; it faded quickly.

"But it looks so bad!"

"Edward! Shut up about it already!" Alice screached from the back seat. I laughed.

"I think it looks good." I told him. He smiled that sexy crooked grin, and I just oogled him until we pulled in the parking lot.

We arrived at the mall, and went straight to Starbuck's. I needed the caffeine and something to snack on. Mike laughed when we yelled at Alice because she tried to order something caffeinated.

"Why not?" she huffed.

"Because, sweetheart, you really are hyper enough." Jasper tried to explain as he held her in his embrace.

"Fine," she conceded. He pulled her closer, and kissed the top of her head. I don't know what had gotten into them today. She was extra grouchy, and he was extra lovey-dovey.

"Geeze Tink, PMS much?" Oh no, Emmett. Never, ever, ask a pissed off girl is she's PMSing; mostly because if she is, she'll rip your head off.

"Shut the hell up, Shrek." After that, I ordered her a venti mocha frappucino with an extra shot. She was a little more pleasant after that.

We walked around the mall for nine hours straight, and then Alice got pissed off that the security guard literally made us leave at ten when the mall closed.

We had wiped out probably every store in there, including KB Toys. I almost felt sorry for the boys, including Mike, who had gotten roped into carrying our bags. Almost.

Walking around the mall was very annoying as well as fun. It was fun, because of the boys, and it was annoying because of the boys. You try walking around the mall with four gorgeous guys next to you.

When we got back to the cars, we tallied up the number of phone numbers the guys had gotten. I felt proud –and also a little pissed- when Edward won, with 37 numbers. Mike followed in close behind with 32, telling us that he had actually thrown three or four away, so we gave him 35. Emmett came in third, with a faithful 27, and Jasper in last with 11 –though that was only because Alice had threatened a bunch of the girls that tried to give him their number. But then again, he's married.

"So, Edward, you've won, what do you want?" Rose asked with an evil glint in her eye.

"Nothing. Well, except this." He said, as he pulled me into him and kissed me. As much as I loved kissing him, I could feel the heat from my blush. I pulled away after a few seconds, close to panting.

When we got home, it took all four guys 15 minutes to unload two vehicles. Eventually, we got everything unloaded, and I decided to make dinner. Fried chicken, at Emmett's request. I was almost done, when Alice came walking in.

"Hola Bella!" That extra shot was the worst idea I've ever had. She's still bouncing off of the walls.

"Hi Alice." I said, mocking her enthusiasm.

"So, Bella how's life?" I looked up from the frying pan.

"Well, Alice, if you must know, I'm in a little bit of a predicament right now." She nodded knowingly, and then smiled mischievously.

"So, who do you think Mike likes?" I rolled my eyes. Typical Alice from what I've heard.

"With our luck, it's Lauren or Jessica." She laughed. Then, Mike appeared behind her.

"No, Jessica and Lauren are the girls that tried to use cheesy pick up lines on me, right before I met Angela." He informed us. Alice squealed. The chicken was done, so I was finishing the mashed potatoes.

"Angela, eh?" I asked. A shy smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly. I smiled. Everyone had filed into the kitchen by this time, and I was setting the table.

"Is she cute?" Emmett asked. I half expected Rose to smack him, but she looked genuinely curious. Instead, it was Alice who smacked him. He smiled down on her. "That didn't hurt."

"Well then Shrek, would you like an Emmy?" He took two steps back, and sat down across from her at the large table.

"On second thought, ow, Alice! What's that for?" She smiled, satisfied. Mike laughed.

"To answer your question, she's not cute… she's beautiful." The girls and I awed… the boys turned to us and looked like they knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What's her last name?" I asked. Maybe I knew her.

"Weber, I think." Cool.

"Cool. She's really nice, we're more of acquaintances than anything else, but she's never been rude." He smiled.

We all sat down at the table in our arrangement with Mike sitting in one of the empty chairs across from Edward and me.

We made light conversation all through dinner.

"So Mike, are you going to stay here long?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I think so, even besides Angela, it's nice to get away to a place that I really do get to see rain every day." I laughed.

"You really like the rain huh?" Not many of us did. Too depressing.

"A good friend of mine once said, 'If it rained all the time, I would never have to worry about a girlfriend, because the love of my life would be constantly falling from the sky.' That's my philosophy."

"Wow, so well worded. You're starting to sound like Edward." Rosalie told him. He laughed.

We all finished eating, and were just sitting around talking like we did the first night, just there was an extra person this time. We talked all about his life back in Portland; he did his best to keep Renee out of it as much as possible for my sake. I was grateful.

"So, are you guys sure about me staying here? I really don't mind finding another place."

"Nonsense, I already told Renee you could stay here."

"So, we're really going see her this weekend?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's about time I was able to put all of it behind me." Edward smiled at me.

We sat there for about 15 more minutes, when Alice and I decided it was time for bed. Yes, that's right, Ms. I'm-totally-still-high-on-caffeine, suggested bed time.

Edward and I walked hand in hand down the hall, towards the bedrooms. I didn't follow him to his room though. Mike had decided he would feel better if we made him sleep on the couch, so Emmett and I decided to try out these luxurious beds that we had been offered from the beginning. But of course, Edward stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, eyes blazing with curiosity.

"I'm going to my room, with Emmett."

"Why?"

"Because Edward, I think we're moving too fast, and I want to slow down a bit."

"Ok, I can respect that."

"Thank you." I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. I could feel his eyes on my back, so I shook my ass a little more as I walked. I heard him groan.

"Ugh, Bella, why must you do this to me?" I chuckled.

"'Cuz I can." I said as I shut the bedroom door behind me.

* * *

**Oh, and Mike's good friend's quote, is actually stolen from my beta Katelynlovestoo. Love ya, cuz.**


	24. Chapter 23: Happy Together

Disclaimer: Psh... Yeah right.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 23: Happy Together**

**This chapter is Happy Together, by Simple Plan. **

The rest of the week flew by. By some miracle, Mike was in all of our classes as well, and he had P.E. seventh period along Alice, Edward, and Rose. I also hadn't noticed -until I saw Mike flirting with her in the back row of Algebra 2- that Angela was in like three or four of our classes. She even sat with us –cough-Mike-cough- at lunch.

She was a really shy, sweet girl. She was average height, about 5'4", and relatively skinny. She had longer, flowing reddish brown hair. Her style was different to say the least; she had the whole preppy-geek look going. She pulled it off really well though. I think they make an adorable couple. Seeing as he's got the whole I'm wearing it because it's comfortable, not because it's popular thing going.

And that was true. Even when Alice took him shopping yesterday. He let her put whatever she wanted on him, as long as it was comfortable. It's like he knows he's cute, he just doesn't flaunt it, he's reserved, and quite frankly, the shy type.

Neither of them are forward, but they both are totally in like with each other. It's obvious to even the blind Emmett. That's why yesterday was funny.

Edward and I were walking hand-in-hand to our Biology class after lunch, when we caught sight of something ridiculous. Jessica –in a newly bought hat- was actually hitting on Mike, who I might add, was currently attached at the hip to Angela. It looked like it was a heated discussion, so I nudged Edward, and we walked over.

"Jessica, I'm just not interested in you… at all." Mike was saying.

"Why are you lying to yourself?" she asked.

"I'm an honest person, I've never lied… Ever." She scoffed.

"Yeah whatever." She reached in her purse for something. "Here's my address for when you pick me up on Saturday. The phone number is on the back incase you can't find it. Pick me up at eight? And leave your little ugly geek at home." She said motioning towards Angela. Now** that **was too far. Mike started to yell at her, when I stopped him.

"Look here, Stinky, you will never, talk to Angela like that again, got it?" she rolled her eyes; then caught realization of something.

"I don't stink." She said matter-of-factly.

"No, maybe not. But I was referring to that huge skunk stripe you're trying to hide." She looked around nervously. To see who was listening, I suppose. Mike chuckled. I'd told him about what happened Monday, a couple nights ago. Angela still looked upset.

"Whatever; call me what you like, but at least I don't look like a poor kid like some people around here." She said motioning to Angela again. Angela didn't hold in the tears anymore, she ran off to the bathroom just as Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett showed up.

"Alice, take care of this." I told her; she got an evil glint in her eye. We were still trying to figure out how to get her and Lauren back for the gym and car incidents. "I got this." I said to Mike, and followed Angela.

She was in the third stall crying when I found her.

"Ang?" I said as I knocked on the door to her stall.

"What?" she said, hostility clear in her voice.

"Come out here, let's talk." Come on… you can do it.

"What for?"

"Because, I know you want to rag on Jessica." She chuckled, though it kind of sounded like a goat dying through the tears. I turned and looked in the mirror to fix my makeup. "And I've got chocolate." I heard the hinges squeak behind me. "Atta girl." She chuckled a little more pleasantly this time.

"She really should be nicer." Angela said, snatching the Snickers I was dangling in front of her face. I laughed.

"Yeah, but sooner than she thinks, Karma's gonna bite her in the ass. And you really shouldn't worry about her. I happen to love your wardrobe… I even heard Alice talking about it." She perked up a bit. "Besides, you've already landed Mike." She smiled, but seemed confused. Then I heard the bathroom door open, and I saw a very worried Mike stroll through it…That's right, I said stroll.

"Hey, you do realize this is the girls bathroom right?" he ignored me and went straight up to Angela, who was now sitting on the counter.

"Are you ok?" he asked, curiosity burning, as he placed his hands on either side of her face; and looking deep into her eyes. The way they were looking at each other was like when Alice and Jasper had their 'staring contests' as I called them. It felt like I was intruding.

I turned to leave, when Angela stopped me.

"Hey Mike, I just need to talk to Bella right now, ok?" he nodded. What is this all about?? Mike left; obviously upset.

"What's up Angela?" I asked.

"What do you mean I've already landed Mike?" Ah ha.

"Did you not just see what I just saw? He's totally into you… how much, I honestly don't know. But still." She smiled.

"So, he really likes me? I thought he was just being nice."

"Oh, Angela. Seriously? It's so totally obvious that even the blind Emmett noticed." She smirked. I laughed.

"Do you like him?" I couldn't help but ask. She nodded furiously; I laughed. "You guys are so cute. You're both so shy about it." I chuckled.

"Thanks Bella. I'm glad I could talk to you." I smiled.

"I'm always here." She smiled. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing. Dad's working late and Mom's getting her hair done."

"Ok, well, tonight's spaghetti night at our house…You in?" she nodded.

"I'd like that thanks." I smiled, and we both walked out.

Edward and Mike were standing right there by the door. Edward looked so amazing, leaning against the wall conversating with Mike.

"Why hello, stalkers." I said; the boys laughed. Then I heard a scream.


	25. Chapter 24: Sooner or Later

Disclaimer: Not in the mood to create someting original, I don't own Twilight.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 24: Sooner or Later**

**This chapter is Sooner or Later, by Breaking Benjamin. **

Now, this wasn't just your everyday, run of the mill scream. No; this was one of Alice's finest.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, almost laughing when I noticed her position.

She had jumped into Jasper's arms, the way Scooby jumps into Shaggy's. He was holding her bridal style, and her face was buried in his neck. He was smiling also. Then his face went blank.

"Um, Bella, follow me." He told me. He must have noticed something wrong. I nodded, and pulled Rose behind me.

"We'll be back." I told Edward and Emmett. They nodded, and Rose and I took off. I would've said bye to Mike and Angela, but they were already gone to class.

We followed Jasper to… the girl's bathroom?

"Jazz?" Rose asked incredulously. "Why are we here?" He put Alice down as soon as he got inside, gave us a rushed salute –which made me smile- and literally ran out; though I knew better. He was standing right outside the door.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"So, yeah, I just started, and it's really heavy." Oh.

"That sucks. Here," I reached into my purse, and grabbed a tampon. She nodded and went into one of the stalls.

"Lock the main door please, and tell Jasper to go to class." I opened the door, and poked my head out, Jasper was literally pacing a whole in the floor.

"Hey, Jasper, Alice is fine, we've got it, and she said you need to go to class." He looked a mix between frightened and… relieved? Whatever.

"Ok, tell her I'll see her in 5th. I assume she won't be there for the rest of 4th." I smiled.

"Probably not." He nodded turned to leave.

"Hey, Jasper, hold on a second." He stopped, and I walked up to him. "Is everything ok?" he nodded.

"Yeah; it is now at least." He walked off, and I stood there baffled to as to what that meant. He was ok now that Alice got her period? What the hell? Then it hit me. There's only one reason a teenage guy would be relieved that his girlfriend –or in this case, wife- got her period. I ran back into the bathroom, almost taking out a trashcan on the way.

"Alice!" I scolded while locking the door I had just entered, and then I turned and noticed her position. She was still in the same stall, but the door was open, and she was sitting on the floor leaning over the toilet. She looked as she had just gotten run over by a semi truck. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." She stood up and walked over to the sink, threw her purse on the counter and pulled out a bottle of Listerine.

"So, how late are you?" I asked. She looked at me incredulously. "Yes, Alice, I know."

"H-how?" she asked.

"I put two and two together." I stated bluntly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so how late?"

"Almost a month."

"Alice, why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked. "Even if you weren't sure either way, you could've told us." She reached out to Alice and she threw her arms around Rose's neck. She then proceeded to jump up on the counter, and was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know. I guess I was just hoping I wasn't pregnant. I mean, I want a child someday, just not right now. I don't want to have to give up my plans."

"We know." I said, and she hugged me closely. Her tears dried up before they fell. "But if this does by some chance happen again, tell us." She nodded. Then the bell signaling the end of 4th period rang. "Let's go." I told her. She nodded and held up one finger. She jumped off of the counter, took a huge swig of Listerine, and spit it out.

"I'm still not a hundred percent sure I'm not pregnant." She said. "I've been having morning sickness like crazy. And I've looked it up. It's possible to think you're getting your period while pregnant."

"Either way, we're here for you." Rose told her and I nodded. She smiled, and we started to walk out when Alice remembered something.

"Uh, yeah, I've still got a huge stain on my pants." Oh, yeah.

"Rose, go to the nurse, tell her Bella had an accident again and needs a pair of sweats. She'll be happy to help." Rose nodded and hurried out the door.

"Bells, I love you for trying to help, but there's no way in hell, that I, Alice Cullen-Hale, will wear sweats in public." I laughed.

"I know Alice. I know. That's why I told Rose to tell the nurse my name. She knows my sizes, I'm going to let you wear these shorts, they're really bugging me." She smiled.

Rose returned with a baggy pair of black sweats. They looked as comfortable as they were. I threw them on and tossed my shorts over to the next stall where Alice was waiting.

As we walked to 5th period, I started thinking. I mean like seriously contemplating, what would happen if Alice was pregnant. I mean, obviously it's possible, but I always thought Jasper and Alice to be smarter than that.

Then my mind wandered to how it affects the rest of us, Edward in particular. Would he look down on his sister? Would he be happy for them? Mad even?

Then it wandered into what Alice and Jasper would do. Obviously, abortion is out of the question… I'll kill them myself if the thought even crosses their minds. So they'd keep it right? Further more, would they want to? Because, there's always adoption… I don't think Alice would do that though. Then again, I don't know them that well.

We got to Biology, and Alice went to sit next to Jasper and Rose went to sit next to Edward. She confused me, but it's cool. I get to sit next to my big bro.

"Hey Beauty, guess what." Em said.

"What?" I asked, he smiled.


	26. Chapter 25: We're at theTop of The World

Disclaimer: It's not my fault that I don't have amazing dreams in which Edward and Bella are hanging out in a meadow. Emmett and me? Yes. But not Edward and Bella. I own my dreams, not Stephenie Meyer's.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 25: We're at the Top of the World**

**This chapter is We're at the Top of the World, by the Juliana Theory**

"Hey Beauty, guess what." Em said.

"What?" I asked, he smiled. "Wait a second, I know that smile… What are you planning?" Alice turned around to face me.

"Will you two shut up? I'm actually trying to pay attention." She smirked and turned back around. I took out a piece of notebook paper. I scribbled on it, and shoved it towards Emmett.

_Alice is in on it isn't she? _

_**Yes, so are you looking forward to this weekend? **_I grimaced.

_Not particularly. I'm more ready to get it over with. _

_**Ha-ha. Well, have you talked to Mike in the last twenty minutes?**_

_No, should I have?_

_**Apparently, Phil is friends with Angela's dad, and he invited them to come to Portland as well. **_

_Well, I'll be damned. That boy hasn't even asked her out and they're going to be under the same roof? This is going to be fun. So what are you guys going to do? _

_**Not now…how's Alice?**_

_How'd you know about that? Wait, what do you know about that?_

_**Enough. Really, is she ok?**_

_She's not sure of anything at this point. She's thinking this could swing either way. _I made sure not to give away anything, just because we could get caught at any second. _How's Jasper?_

_**Freaked. **_

"Mr. Banner!" I heard Lauren screech from the back row. "Emmett and Bella are passing notes." Ugh, she is such a stupid ho. He walked up to Emmett and I, and tried to confiscate the note.

"Mr. Banner, you can't do that." Angela said, from her unlucky seat, right next to Lauren.

"Actually, I believe I can."

"No. In New Jersey vs. TLO, Supreme Court ruled that unless a law has been broken, or there is probably cause to suspect a law has been broken, searches and or seizures of student's property is unlawful. And, last time I checked, not paying attention in class wasn't a crime." Go Angela! I like her more and more every second!

"Fine then, Mr. McCarty, Ms. Swan, to the front of the room."

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath as I got up from my seat and walked to the front of the room, closely followed by Beast.

"Now, you can either read your note to the class, or you can spend this weekend cleaning the school gym, that Ms. Mallory has so kindly trashed." I swear she just shit her pants. I laughed.

"No, we'll read it." I gave Emmett a look that said 'play along', he nodded.

"Alice is in on it isn't she?" I said verbatim, reading our note.

"Yes, so are you looking forward to this weekend?" He replied.

"Yes! Me and Edward in a huge house, with a huge hot tub…Yum, he looks killer without a shirt on." I got a dreamy look in my eyes, because I really was thinking about it. Lauren was glaring daggers at me.

"Ha-ha. Well, me and Rose get it on the first night. Have you talked to Mike in the last twenty minutes?"

"No, should I have?"

"Apparently, they have a poker table. Can you say strip poker?" I laughed.

"Well, I'll be damned…This is going to be fun. So is he bringing his new friend?" I didn't want to name drop Ang, mainly because she had just tried to help us out.

"I think so. So, did you get a chance to get your 'baby' detailed?" I didn't know where this was going, but he made air quotes, so I decided to have some fun and take it MY way.

"Why would I need to get Edward detailed…Oh, you mean the Audi. Yeah, the backseats were a little…um… dirty." Our crew laughed, because they knew that that would never happen, everyone else laughed because Lauren was turning bright red and started to get up, I hoped she would, because I really want to hit her, but she sat back down. Emmett was really trying hard to hold in his laughter.

"Ew; that's TMI sis."

"Oh, whatever!"

"But at least it's not as bad as when you two sleep talk."

"Us two?" I asked incredulously. Edward didn't sleep talk, does he?

"Yeah, usually it's just about how, 'Lauren's such a ho', then Edward actually replies, 'I know right.' You two sound like a couple of school girls, and then when we bang on your door to shut you up, y'all both start giggling. It's funny as hell." I laughed internally, but my face looked as if he'd just told the world one of my biggest secrets. My big bro is so creative.

"Well she is." I replied sheepishly keeping my head down.

"I know right." We both started laughing, and decided to end it there. Mr. Banner was laughing his ass off.

"Ok guys, let's get back to work." He said and he returned to scribbling notes on the whiteboard. When we returned to the back of the room, we found that Edward had moved to where Emmett was sitting, and Rose was waiting for Emmett as well. Beast gladly slid into his newly appointed seat, and I slid in next to Edward, and pulled my chair closer to his.

"That was hilarious." He whispered in my ear, and putting his arm around me. I giggled like a school girl. "But that surely isn't what you two were really discussing." He said as a fact, as opposed to it being a question. "But it's nice to hear how great I look with no shirt on." I blushed; he lifted my head up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you." I whispered. He nodded and mouthed 'I love you too."

I feel like I'm on top of the world right now. I've got an amazing boyfriend, a family that loves me, and new friends that actually want to be friends with me. I've just been given a car and a limitless credit card –which I refuse to use unless it's needed- and I'm going meet new family this weekend. What more can 17 year old girls ask for?

Oh, and I'm going on a road trip this weekend –we're leaving tonight- with all my peeps. And the best part?

No Lauren or Jessica for three whole days. Right?


	27. Chapter 26: Mindreader

Disclaimer:  
Me: Yes, doctor, I think I'm delusional.

Doctor: Why is that?

Me: Yesterday, I signed somebody's copy of Twilight, as if I were Stephenie Meyer or something.

Doctor: Psh. Tard.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 26: Mindreader **

**This chapter is Mindreader, by Silverchair.**

_Right?_

Wrong!

I've never been so pissed. Apparently Mike was on the phone with his father when Lauren walked by and 'happened' to over hear him. Then she threw in loud enough for Phil to hear, how she would love to come. Then Phil threatened Mike until he gave in and invited her and Jessica.

This was actually going to be fun. For I, Bella Swan, had just developed an amazing plan to get back at them… I'd tell you, but then that would ruin the element of surprise. We were done with school for the next three days, so I headed to the Audi.

We had finished packing and shopping for this trip, so the Audi was completely loaded. We were going to get some food right after school, then head to Portland immediately. But of course, we had to wait on the Skank Patrol.

They were seriously almost an hour late. We had permitted them an hour and a half to pack. They were to meet us at the corner convenience store across from the apartments.

They were an hour late. Had Edward not been holding me back, they'd both be getting new faces. And then, when they got there, they didn't even apologize for being late. Not once.

"Can we please leave now?" I asked from my third row haven. We were taking three vehicles. Mine, Mike's, and the one that Jessica's daddy bought her. Ok, I have to admit, I'm jealous. That car is beautiful… which was going to make my plan harder to follow through with. It's a 1963 Mercury Comet. I guess we'll go to plan b.

"No, we're waiting for my father to bring my Camry. He won't let me take his car." Yay; no more plan b.

"Then why, you idiot, did you bring it in the first place?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. I wanted to."

"Ugh. I'd call you stupid, but that'd be the understatement of the century." I told her. She shrugged. "How much longer?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"He's here."

"Lucky you. Any longer, and you two would be staying." That was a lie. I was really excited to carry out my plan. The only one in on it was Mike. And that was only because it was absolutely necessary. Oh, and Alice, because she was the one doing the real damage. Jessica and Lauren tried to get the guys to help them with their bags by playing the 'I'm a weak girl' card. I laughed when they refused.

"But, Mike, Edward, these are really heavy." I snorted, walked over, grabbed all of the bags at once, and literally threw them into the trunk of Jessica's Camry. They looked at me with disapproving looks. I smiled, walked back to the Audi, and climbed back into the third row. I looked out the back window in time to see a cab pull up, a man stepped out, and paid the cabbie. Then Angela, and a middle age woman, who was very pretty, got out.

I climbed back out. "Mike, what are they doing here?" he smiled sheepishly.

"I offered to let her and her parents ride with me. Told them it would save gas and the ozone. Apparently her mother is a tree hugger." I laughed.

"So, that is why you wouldn't let us leave early, and leave the Skank Patrol here." He smiled.

"Precisely; you will do well young pad wan." I laughed. That's one thing I loved about Mike, he was full of useless quotes from some of my favorite movies, and would spit them out at the most random times.

"Too bad you have to drive your truck; The Empire Strikes Back is the third movie Penelope here is going to play." I said patting the headrest in front of me. He laughed. He walked off to where Angela was, and he gave her a hug. She smiled widely, and I couldn't hear what she was saying, but it looked as if she were introducing him to her parents. Mike smiled politely and shook their hands. He then helped them place their bags into his Escalade.

"Now can we go?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"We're leaving soon love. We just have to tank up all of the vehicles." I grunted.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep."

"Ok, love. I'll wake you up when we pull over." He said with a knowing smile.

"Who told you?" I asked through gritted-again.

"I swear, when Alice knows something, it's like I can read her mind."

"Why I oughta…"

"But, you're not going to." That stupid little pixie rang from the passenger's seat.

"Wow, so we've got a psychic and a mind reader. Fan-freaking-tastic." They both laughed at me. Oh well, Edward seemed like he was going to let us go through with it.

The tanks were full, and we were all pulling out of the parking lot.

The trip to the state line was quiet. We –Edward, Emmett, Alice, and I- were sitting in the backseats watching the second movie. Why wasn't Alice sitting with Jasper you ask? Well, apparently Rose has this huge fear of scary movies, I mean, all we had to do was mention the name and she started freaking out. And, thanks to Emmett's begging and puppy dogs, we wound up watching Saw 3 first. Luckily, Alice was willing to swap seats with her.

So, here we are, watching Footloose, driving on an abandoned highway, a good 50 miles away from civilization and a good 10 from cell reception.

All of the sudden, I saw the signal –Mike's right blinker. Jasper smiled and followed suit, pulling over and putting on the hazard lights. OMFG did everyone know what was happening? Oh well, guess it doesn't matter now, it's not like they can let it slip.

When the truck stopped, Mike popped his hood, and everyone but Alice was moving towards the Escalade.

"It's these dang hybrids Mike, I'm telling you." I heard Angela's father saying. We all huddled around, and Edward was holding up the flashlight, so that Rosalie could pretend to be searching for the problem.

"Are you almost done? We're ready to be there already." Lauren said.

"Don't make me go ninja on you!" I yelled, so that Alice could hear me. See, we knew that one of them would say something along those lines, so we made that the 'go' signal. I turned just enough to see Alice finish the task. Emmett and Rose were both tinkering under the hood.

I saw Alice climb back into the Audi, so I guess I better let everyone else know.

"Hey, Beast, try the tinkering with the fuel nozzle on the carb." There, there's the let's go signal. He played with the carburetor for a second, and signaled to Mike to start it. What do you know, it worked. I smiled.

"And you said you knew nothing about cars." Edward smiled. Everyone walked arm in arm back to their vehicles, with the exclusion of the Skank Patrol.

"Alice, did you do it?" I asked from the third row. She busted out laughing.

"Yeah, they're going to have fun trying to follow us with four slashed tires and Skank Patrol spray painted on the side of her car." Emmett apparently in on the whole scheme, just his part.

"You… paint…skank…what?" I laughed at his incoherency. Jasper faithfully followed Mike, and I turned around just in time to see Lauren and Jessica kicking the car, and watching us drive away.

"Chill bro. Just remember, no Lauren or Jessica this weekend." He smiled. About two hours later, everyone but Jasper and I were sleeping, and we were just talking about music and our futures. Then I noticed the flashing 'Welcome to Portland' sign.


	28. Chapter 27: Vampire

Disclaimer: Seriously? I'm sick of these things! I. OWN. NOTHING.

Hmmmm. Two days in a row... take my advice, don't get used to it. I'm just in a really good writing mood! :) Enjoy

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 27: Vampire**

**This chapter is Vampire, by People In Planes.**

_About two hours later, everyone but Jasper and I were sleeping, and we were just talking about music and our futures. Then I noticed the flashing 'Welcome to Portland' sign. _

As soon as the sign became visible, the pixie shot up.

"Where are we?" she asked, sounding as if she had just had an espresso shot as opposed to have just woken up. Then my phone rang. It was Mike.

_Hey, we'll be there in about 20 minutes. Any of you guys hungry? We're starving._

"Yeah, Jasper, Alice, and I are anyway. We seem to be the only one's awake." He laughed. "We're about 20 minutes out, Alice." She nodded, and threw herself back down onto Beast's shoulder.

_Ha-ha. Ok, you want fast food, or do you want to stop and get some food to throw on the grill?_

"I'll take home cooked any day."

_Ok, just follow us, unless you want to go to the house without me._ It was my turn to laugh.

"Let's not make this harder then it has to be ok?" He chuckled. "We'll follow you."

_Ok, see you in a few._

We followed him to Wal-Mart, where we watched him run in. Alice had fallen back asleep in the third row with Edward, and with help from Jasper, we'd gotten Rose into the back seat with Emmett, without waking her –thank god! You seriously don't know how bitchy she is if you wake her up!- and he and I were just sitting there, talking and waiting for Mike.

We had plugged my iPod in long ago, and we'd surprisingly agreed on every song that played, and were playing our version of 20 Questions.

"Best movie you've ever seen?" I asked him.

"The Mask… either that or American Wedding." I laughed.

"American Wedding; seriously?"

"Yeah, I believe that once you get past the idiot that is the Stiff-meister, it's a cute show."

"Wow, I can't blame you though, it cracks my top ten." He chuckled.

"Well, what's number one?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Hmmmm…well, that'd have to be either Aladdin or A Cinderella Story." He smiled.

"Wow, corny much?" I playfully slapped his arm.

"Shut up! I love both of those movies! They're amazing… have you seen them?" he shook his head, still chuckling, "Then you will watch them both! I will make you!"

"Ok," he said, "We'll watch them on the way back home, deal?" I nodded. "Favorite book?" I laughed.

"Wuthering Heights… duh." He laughed out loud.

"Ok, second favorite then?"

"Um, Vampire Academy." He laughed.

"Vampires Bella, really?"

"Hey, I think vampires are hot… well then what's your superior book?" he smiled.

"Harry Potter." I laughed. Now, don't get me wrong, the books are great, and the movies –excluding the fifth one- are pretty good. Especially Diggory. He's always been my fave… and he's totally hot! Kind of looks like Edward. Hmmmm.

"Jazz, vampires are so much cooler than witches and wizards."

"I don't know," he said, "They've got brooms." I smiled.

"That they do." We were both laughing at the song that had just came on -Emo Kid by Adam and Andrew- when we saw Mike moon walking back to the Escalade, we couldn't help but bust out laughing.

And before you ask, no, we're not delirious. Furthest thing from it really, I'm totally wide awake in nervous anxiety. After I watched Mike get into the Escalade, I saw something I really didn't expect to see.

Either he leaned over and kissed her, or she leaned over and kissed him, but Angela and Mike were totally making out!

I'm so happy. I've been waiting for this day all week. I leaned over, and blew the horn. It helped that we were parked nose to nose in the parking lot.

They both jumped so high, I'm surprise their heads didn't go through the roof. I couldn't help but laugh, who would think a Michael Jackson move, was an aphrodisiac?

Certainly not me.

I really hated that I had to interrupt such a cute thing, but I was really hungry, and just wanted to go. I looked down right after I blew the horn, and changed the song on my iPod. I looked up to seen Mike and Angela glaring at me, them and Jasper trying to fight their own laughter. So, I, being the mature 17 year old I am, stuck my tongue out them. They laughed, and Mike pulled out. We followed, and we also continued our 20 Questions.

"Favorite band?" Jasper asked.

"Skillet. They're amazing; I just hope their new drummer doesn't kill it." He nodded knowingly.

"Yeah."

"Yours?"

"Hmmmm… Three Days Grace." I smiled.

"I love them." Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, just then, Drown came on.

"Wow, little Bella likes rock?" And again, my maturity took over. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Well, if you don't like it…" I said, picking up my iPod to change the song.

"Don't you dare Isabella." I laughed. Had he seriously just used my whole name?

"Joking… geese. So, favorite song?"

"Layla, by Eric Clapton." I loved that song. "Yours?"

"Up until three days ago, I would have said Made of Glass, by TRAPT." He nodded. "But now, it's either Open Wounds, or Those Nights, both by Skillet."

"Yeah." The conversation sort of died… so I took the opportunity.

"Jasper?"

"Bella," I chuckled.

"How are you doing with all of this Alice stuff?" his face went pale. "Come on Jazz… everyone needs to talk to someone." He nodded.

"I really don't know. All of my emotions are conflicted. On the one hand, I can't wait for the love of my life to have my child, but on the other, Bella, we're still in high school." I nodded.

"Well, I can't say I know what your going through." He smirked. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I just, I don't know. I love Alice, and no matter what, I'm there for her, I mean hell, I'll be Mr. Mom, if that's what makes her happy, I will put my entire life on hold, just so she doesn't have to, but neither of us wants that." I nodded, he continued, "And I do believe I'd kill myself for even letting abortion cross my mind." I chuckled, but without humor. _Not if I got to you first, _I thought. He continued. "And I'm not going to give up my child, that's as bad as abortion in my book." I nodded.

"Yeah, at least know, you guys have something not many other teenagers in this situation have." He looked at me questioningly. "You guys have me." I said with a bright smile. He laughed. "Oh, and Edward, Rose, and Emmett." I added. "You honestly think that with a backing like us, that you guys are seriously going to be alone." He smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm driving myself crazy thinking about this." We had arrived at the house… Mike had failed to mention that it's a FRIKKIN MANSION!!

"We will continue this later." I said sternly, he did a salute as we got out, and attempted to wake everyone up.

"Hey, Mike!" I yelled; he swung around to look at me. "I need to speak to you later." I said and raised my eyebrow. He started to ask what about, when Angela came around to the back of the truck, and ran into his arms. Ah, young love. I laughed at my own cheesy thoughts. Every one looked at me suspiciously. I shrugged it off. Mike leaned down and kissed her, just as I felt the most amazing feeling in the world: two warm arms around my waist.

"Isabella." But it wasn't Edward's voice that I heard.


	29. Chapter 28: A Whole New World

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas de Déclin du jour!

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 28: A Whole New World**

**This chapter is A Whole New World, by Aladdin and Jasmine.**

"_Isabella." But it wasn't Edward's voice that I heard._

I looked up; it was indeed Edward who was holding me, whose voice was that? It sounded childish. I looked around, and my eyes found the source of the mystery voice.

Oh. My. God.

"Hiya Bella!" the boy said.

"C-C- Clayton?" I asked, stuttering completely. Mike had shown me a picture that he had in his wallet. Said that Clayton was someone who I'd get to know well, and had more in common with then I thought. I could only figure we were related somehow.

He smiled brightly. This was completely unexpected. He ran over, and threw his arms around Edward's, that were currently still around my waist. I hugged him back. Something about it just seemed so right. I looked up just in time to see Renee running through the front door.

"Clayton! Where are you- OH, Bella, Mike, you're here." She said, smiling. Mike went to hug her, but I stood rooted, Clayton by my side, one arm still around my waist. He was probably about 4'5", wavy mahogany hair, that was currently in the same cut and style as Edward's, and his eyes were brown like mine, except they had a hint of hazel in them. It was then that I understood what Mike was talking about. This was my little brother. My full brother, not half, step, or 'blood', he was my true brother. Then Renee's face turned grim.

"Bella, this is Clayton, you're brother."

"How old is he?" She grimaced.

"Eight and a half." He answered proudly. I couldn't help but smile… he was just so darn cute. So, this was it. I couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason Renee left. If it was, I was happy he at least had the amazing life I never did. I smiled back at him.

"Is that so?" he nodded. "Well, when's your birthday?"

"February 24th."

"Awesome. Mine's next weekend." He smiled, and then he noticed Edward.

"Hello, my name is Clayton Charles Swan. What's yours?" Edward smiled.

"Well, Clayton Charles Swan, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He held out his right hand, "Pleasure to meet you." Clayton smiled and shook his hand.

"And who exactly are you?" My newest family member asked.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend." He said, with the largest crooked grin I've ever seen on his face.

"Awesome. I'm Bella's brother. Hurt her and I'll have that big bear over there," he gestured to Emmett who had woken up a total of three minutes ago, "kill you." I laughed, we just met, and he was already as protective as my Beastly brother was. I could only wonder though; how did he know me already? I barely knew his name and status in my life. I could see Renee holding back laughter.

"Come on Clay, time for bed." She said, he groaned, and gave me another hug. "Don't worry, they'll be here tomorrow." He smiled, then realized Mike was over by his truck.

"MIKE!!" he said, running into Mike's waiting arms. I laughed. "I missed you! Did you enjoy the rain?" he asked with a smile, and a suggestive eyebrow raise. Mike laughed.

"Yes," he said aloud and then bent down to whisper, "and you can meet her tomorrow. Now, it's late, go to bed." He walked grudgingly to the house, and a man –who I guessed to be Phil- led him up the stairs. Now was my time to talk to Renee.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello." I didn't know what to call her. It seemed rude to call her Renee to her face, she might react like Charlie did, by getting all sad, but on the other hand, we were a good ways away from me calling her mother.

"I guess you're wondering about Clayton."

"Just a tad." I said, with a smirk. She chuckled.

"Well, let's go inside, we can talk while Mike makes dinner." She threw him a glance, I laughed. We all proceeded to wake up the sleeping parties in our vehicles. Angela's parents, Rose, and Alice were the only ones still sleeping. We woke them up, and everyone trudged up the front walk, up the stairs, and huddled in the living room –which was bigger than our oversized apartment, I might add.

Everyone, including Angela's parents –Jimmy and Nicole, as they had asked to be called- was informed on the current status of Renee and me, so they left us alone in the kitchen to talk. To be honest, I was scared shitless. This weekend could go several different ways, and I'm worried as to which one fate has decided to follow.

I briefly glanced over to the living room briefly, as Renee and I sat down at the kitchen table, to see that everyone, with the exclusion of Mike and Angela, were sitting in the living room watching American Pie. I chuckled a little at the sight. Mike and Angela were outside grilling the humongous steaks he had just so kindly purchased for us.

Renee and I sat down, and I braced myself for what I knew was coming.

"So, Bella, how's your life been?"

"You mean the one you weren't a part of?" I snapped back, instantly wishing that I hadn't.

"Yes," she said sadly, "that one." I could see the sorrow plain as day in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"No, Bella, I shouldn't have left like that."

"Then why did you?"

"Honestly?" No shit. No, I want you to lie to me again. "I loved your father, more than anything, I still love him, but I couldn't stay in Forks. I don't regret marrying him, but I do regret getting married so young. Don't ever get married until you're ready." Yes, me and my boyfriend of a little over a week, are going to run off next week and get married. Ouch, it must be getting close to that time of the month.

"I never had time to do my partying and I didn't get the chance to live my life as Renee. I immediately thrust myself into the world that is adult hood. I never really had the chance to be a kid. And then we had you. You were the greatest thing in my life. You still are. I didn't want to leave, but Bella, I was so young, and I was scared. Like I said, I would've taken you with me, but I had no idea where I was going. I stayed in Seattle for a while, where not long after I left, I found out I was pregnant."

"Clayton?" she smiled and nodded.

"I realized that whether I was ready or not, I was going to have to grow up and be responsible. I contemplated everyday, going back to Forks and getting you. Hell, I still think about it at times. But, I wasn't able to take care of myself, how was I supposed to care for a child?

"Then about a month after I figured out I was pregnant, I moved to Portland, and got a job at a book publishing company. And then a week or so after, I met Phil. He owns the company. We've been inseparable ever since. Once he found out I was pregnant, he was more than happy to help me find an apartment and a new car. He even agreed to give me paid maternity leave for as long as I wanted, and I was only a month pregnant." I laughed. He reminded me a little of a psycho.

"Phil was truly amazing about the whole thing. He helped me out after Clay was born. Well, him and Mike." She laughed. "As long as Phil was with me, Mike was with the baby. That is his brother in every since of the word."

"Sounds like me and Beast." She smiled.

"Yes. And even before Clayton was old enough to know who people were, he always liked Mike. They've always been inseparable. Mike used to be the only one who could get him to stop crying. It completely crushed him when Mike decided to stay in Forks for a while. He even packed a suitcase and said he was going with him. I'm actually thinking about sending him down there for you guys' winter break." I smiled. That would be so cool.

"So, there's my story. And Bella, there's one more thing you need to know."

**(A/N: I so wanted to stop it here.)**

"Yeah? I asked, close to tears.

"Me leaving was nowhere near your fault. I promise." I jumped up and threw my arms around her.

"I love you, mom." I could feel her quiet sobs.

"I love you too sweetie." Then Mike came in, steaks and Angela in tow. I released Renee, and went over to hug Mike.

"Thank you," I told him as I threw my arms around his neck. I could tell he was smiling.

"Sure thing sis." He said, hugging me back.

And of course, as soon as the food was in the kitchen, so was Emmett. We all sat down at the Dwyer dining table; everyone coupled off, and Edward and I sat towards the head, next to Renee and Phil. Phil and I were getting to know each other, and let me tell you, I like him. He's an amazing man, I'm glad Mom found him.

"So Bella; how's the Audi?" he asked, later in the conversation, I smiled widely at him.

"She's amazing! Edward's so jealous. Thank you!" He laughed a hearty, rumbling laugh. He wasn't an old man, but he was probably at least 40, with grey hair, a short, full beard, and a receding hair line.

"You're more than welcome. Renee said that your birthday was coming up soon, and said that Charlie probably wouldn't buy you a car that could go more than 55, then her eyes bulged out of her head when I brought it home for you." It amazed me how easily they were able to talk about Charlie. I laughed.

"Yeah, Rose and Beast are going to fix up his truck that I love so much. Well, I hope they still are anyway, after what happened." Phil and Mom both were looking at me funny.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, there's this guy back home, Jacob, he's Billy Black's son, though, Billy is close to disowning him, but anyway, he hit me, more than once." Everyone's faces turned grim. "And literally beat me both times, and then he started to last weekend, before Edward pulled him off of me. Then when I told Charlie, he didn't believe me, said I was trying to blame Jacob for my being a klutz. We got in a huge fight and I couldn't deal with it, so I moved out, well, across the hall, with all of these guys," I motioned towards the rest of my family. Everyone smiled.

"And Mike is staying with you?"

"Yes, he insists on sleeping on the couch though, even though we have an extra bed." Everyone chuckled.

"Well Bella, aren't you going to properly introduce us to everyone."

"Oh, of course, how rude of me." I said. "Would you like some trivia about them as well? Doesn't matter, you're going to get it." They laughed. "We'll start down there at the end. That is Alice," She waved, "and her husband, that's right I said husband, Jasper." They smiled and nodded. "Alice can see the future, and Jasper –the retard- thinks that wizards are cooler than vampires." He scoffed, I smiled and continued.

"Next to them, is the rain and her family." Phil and Renee's faces lit up. Mike almost choked on his steak, but came out laughing. Angela and her parents looked really confused. "That's Angela, and her parents, Jimmy and Nicole." They smiled and waved. "Angela, is one of the coolest people ever, and will do a lot for a Snicker's. I don't really know much about her parents, I just met them as well."

"Then Rosalie and Beast, sorry I mean Emmett." Emmett laughed and Rose smiled. "Beast's my bro, he's been there for me a lot, and Rose is a car addict." Phil smiled. "And that leaves Edward. He's amazing. He's saved my life about three or four times since I met him." Renee looked concerned, but I waved it off. "He's also a killer pianist, and amazing boyfriend. Though, he still hasn't' learned that Audi's are way cooler than Volvo's." I smirked and he scoffed. Everyone laughed. Then I leaned over and kissed him, full on the lips, right there, in the middle of dinner.

I heard a mumble of aww's but I was a little preoccupied with kissing Edward to really notice. Then I realized it. This was bliss. My family no longer has any problems, I'm almost making out with the love of my life.

We pulled away, both panting for air.

"I love you." He said. I smiled widely.

"I love you too."

Then, my favorite song ever popped into my head, screw Skillet.

_**I can show you the world**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

_**Tell me, princess, now when did**_

_**You last let your heart decide?**_

_**I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over, sideways and under**_

_**On a magic carpet ride**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**_

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But when I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

This is a whole new world.

* * *

(A/N: Longest chapter yet! I hoped you enjoy, if you did, look down and to the left there will be a button that says 'GO' click on it, It won't make me write faster, and it is not a requirement for the next chapter, but it makes me happy. And we all know, a happy author makes for a hell of a story. Questions, comments, concerns?)


	30. Chapter 29: Heartache Tonight

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't have to post these frikkin disclaimers, now would I?

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 29: Heartache Tonight**

**This chapter is Heartache Tonight, by Eagles. **

Imagine my excitement, when everyone let me pick the after dinner movie… you'll never guess. Let me give you a hint, he's Indian, in love with a princess, has a loyal band of flunkies, consisting of a monkey, a magic carpet, and a blue genie. Did you guess Aladdin? Damn it! How'd you know? Whatever.

We all sat in the living room, which had theatre style seating. Edward lifted the armrest between our seats, so I could cuddle into his side, which was great, because after all, 'I was cold', as I'd told him. He just smiled and raised a suggestive eyebrow.

We finished the movie at around midnight, and decided it was time for bed.

"Ok, look here teens," Phil began, "You are to sleep in your sibling pairs, Renee's orders." He added quietly, so she couldn't hear. "Alice and Jasper may share a bed, since you're married, Emmett, you and Edward shall share a bed, and Bella will share with Rosalie." He said with his best authoritative voice. Of course, Emmett, the tard, had to laugh. "I'm serious." He said.

"Seriously?" Em whined. "Not that I have anything against Edward, but come on!"

"No, that's the arrangement." He said, loudly, so Renee would hear him, after a second or two, she left. "At least wait until she's asleep." He added with a whisper.

"YES!!" Emmett whisper-screamed, and threw his fist into the air in triumph. I laughed.

"Now, get to bed you guys. All of you are sleeping in the guest room, upstairs, third floor. The whole floor is one room. There are three beds, with three bathrooms that branch out…and just for the record; the walls are paper thin, so keep it down!" He added with a grin. What the hell did he think we were going to do with a room full of people? Never mind, don't want to know. "And just so you know, Renee usually wakes up at two or so, for her midnight snack, and may go ahead and check on you guys."

"Yippee." I said unenthusiastically. I really didn't care though, like Emmett said, it's not that I had anything against Rose, I just can't sleep anymore without being in Edward's arms. I guess I would have to try though.

We had all agreed that after Renee did her 2am check, Rose and Edward were to switch beds, but when we got upstairs and changed, we were so exhausted, that everyone passed out.

To say I was having a bad dream was a complete and total UNDERSTATEMENT! This was a horrible nightmare.

_Rose hated me, Alice was my best friend, Jasper, well, Jasper didn't really talk to me, but looked at me as if he wanted to kill me, and Emmett still like my big brother. Edward and I were driving in dejected silence. None of this felt right, he was quiet, and contemplative, and worried. Edward was never visibly worried. _

_Before I knew it, Edward and I were in a green meadow –one that looked a lot like the one I used to escape to in Forks when things got tough- and he was telling me that he didn't love me. My body wouldn't respond to anything. Edward was telling me that he was leaving me, and taking all of his family, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle included, and they were leaving. I looked into his topaz eyes –whoa! Wait! Where did he get topaz eyes from? Edward had gorgeous emeralds!_

_He was telling me that he didn't want to leave me, but I needed to lead a normal life… hell, he was telling me that I should be with anyone else, so long as I wasn't with him. Edward told me that he was not good for me, told me that he wasn't safe… that he was the bad guy in this story. _

"_I'm sorry, Bella. I have to leave." I was fully aware of the racking sobs going through my body. _

"_NO! Edward, you can't leave!" I yelled, but it was futile, he was gone. I couldn't move. I was in such pain, my heart was completely shattered, and my body was not responding to the pouring rain. All I could think was, he's gone. He's really gone. But he promised. _

_  
Then the scene changed. I was sitting with Alice in her car, and she was relaying psychic visions to me. What I saw was enough to kill me… Edward, standing in front of three men in velvet red robes, asking to be killed. _

_I screamed again._

"_Edward!" my heart was tearing. If he died, I certainly would too. I started kicking and thrashing, trying to get away from Alice's car seats, and next to Edward. He was right in front of me._

I was vaguely aware of Rose, crying my name, trying to wake me up.

"Bella! Wake up!" My eyes flew open. My pillow, along with Rose's shirt, was stained with my tears. I was now aware, that I was sobbing.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose was asking. I gripped on to her tighter; unaware that everyone in the house was currently standing over my bed.

"No." I said, it was the only thing coherent that I could get out.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alice was sitting next to Rosalie, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Yeah, you kept screaming Edward's name, saying that he couldn't leave, and then you started chanting, 'he's gone.'" Emmett said, replacing Rose, pulling me to him, I curled into his chest.

"N-Nightmare." I eventually got out.

"You want to talk about it? Or why the hell you were totally beating me up?" Rose asked.

"I'm s-sorry Rose. In my dream, everyone but Alice and Emmett seemed to hate me. Jasper wanted to kill me, you hated me."

"Is that why you were assaulting me?" she tried to joke. I worked a little. I chuckled a little, and sat up.

"No, Edward had left me heartbroken in the woods, then the scene changed, and Alice and I were in a foreign country, watching Edward beg to be killed. I couldn't handle it, I started to get up and run to him, but I was like glued to Alice's seat." Edward walked over to me, and pulled me from Emmett's arms. He carried me over to their bed, and sat down, with me in his lap.

"Bella, I'm here. I'm not going to go beg to be killed, because that would A) take me away from you, and B) that would hurt you. Even if I were dead, it would break my heart to see you in pain. I'm too selfish to do that. It's killing me seeing you like this right now."

"I'm sorry, but the dream seemed so real." He sighed, and pulled me closer. Then, he did something unexpected. He pulled me out of his lap, and sat me on the bed in front of him.

"Bella," his voice seemed so sad, so distressed. I looked down. He lifted my chin with one finger. "Bella, look into my eyes, I want you to hear me when I say this." I looked up. "I will not leave you." He said forcefully. "I will never leave you, unless upon request. Even then, I'll probably stay." He smiled. "I love you Bella, believe me when I say this." How could I not believe him? Those back-to-green eyes, were doors to his heart, I could see every one of his emotions in them. The main one? Love. Pure, irreplaceable, undeniable love.

"I love you Edward." He pulled me back into his arms, and I curled into his chest. I looked over at the clock. 4:22. Great. I have to go back to sleep. He started to get up to bring me back to my bed. "No, Edward." He apparently knew exactly what I was saying. He turned his body the other way, and placed me where Emmett had been sleeping not 15 minutes ago. I stretched out, and he pulled the covers over both of us and pulled me to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and rested my head on his chest.

Someone on the other side of the room cleared their throat. I didn't even look up. I buried my head in the crook of Adonis' neck.

They cleared their throat again.

"Yes?" I asked, rather displeased.

"Isabella." Ugh, my mother.

"Yes Renee?" I asked, still not moving a centimeter away from Edward.

"I don't know if I approve of this sleeping arrangement."

"Renee, you have to!" Emmett pleaded, and not just so he could sleep with Rose. "If you don't she'll have nightmares and sleep-scream all night. It's been going on in the same fashion for the past week. Edward's like, the ONLY thing that can get her to sleep peacefully."

"Fine, but sleep! Goodnight everyone." Everyone else mumbled their goodnights and left.

"You know, I really love the fact that you can't sleep without me." Edward whispered. I heard Emmett laugh from across the room.

"Yeah, Edward, as if you don't have the same problem." Emmett said, everyone including Edward laughed and he pulled me closer.

"Hey! The rain really does scare me!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have moved to Forks." I told him. We were referring to last week's wake up call.

_It was the worst storm we'd had in Forks in a while. The rain wasn't scary for me, but it did make me uncomfortable. I was lying there, replaying twenty minutes ago in my head._

_-Flashback-_

"_Because Edward, I think we're moving too fast, and I want to slow down a bit."_

"_Ok, I can respect that."_

"_Thank you." I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. I could feel his eyes on my back, so I shook my ass a little more as I walked. I heard him groan._

"_Ugh, Bella, why must you do this to me?" I chuckled._

"'_Cuz I can." I said as I shut the bedroom door behind me._

_-End Flashback-_

_I chuckled to myself, and then I heard someone walking down the hall. My instincts told me to hide, but then I heard him humming my lullaby. He was standing outside the door, I could see his foot's shadow from under the door._

"_Edward, get your ass in here!" I whisper-yelled, he wasted no time running in. He shut the door behind him, and jumped in bed next to me. I laughed._

"_So much for slowing down." He laughed too. _

"_I'm sorry Bella, but um…" I could tell he was trying to come up with something. "I'm scared of storms." He blurted. I laughed._

"_Well then, I guess I'll have to keep you safe huh?" he smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes and cuddled into his chest, burying my face into the crook of his neck._

_I could feel him smiling, and I laid there contently, listening to his heart beat. I smiled when I heard it speed up, after I wrapped my arms around him. _

I was glad that I have that effect on him… just for the heck of it; I wrapped my arms tighter and kissed his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around me, and his heart sounded as if it was going to race right out of his chest. I smiled, and went to sleep.


	31. Chapter 30: Let's Dance

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 30: Let's Dance**

**This chapter is Let's Dance, by David Bowie.**

**This chapter is dedicated to DelilahTCullen. :) You're reviews make me smile. **

When I awoke Saturday morning, I found no Edward. I shot up in bed, only to find everyone else still sleeping.

"Edward?" I whispered. No answer. Then I heard a skillet sizzling downstairs, it was faint, but then again, most houses are almost silent at 8 am. I slowly sat up, and quickly stripped of my baggy t-shirt, exchanging it for a bra and white wife-beater, and put on a pair of Edward's sweats that I'd stolen from his bag. I headed down stairs quickly, luckily not tripping on anything. There, standing in the kitchen was Clayton, Edward nowhere to be found.

"Are you allowed to be cooking?" I mean come on, he's only eight. He jumped a little.

"Morning sunshine." He said.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked groggily, moving over to sit at a stool by the bar, he came over and sat next to me.

"I'm eight, remember. I sleep a total of about eight hours a night, waking at 5:30 to start on my Saturday morning cartoons." I laughed, as he got up from the stool next to me, and walked over to the coffee pot. "How do you like it?" he asked. So, I've decided, I really like this kid.

"Got French Vanilla creamer?" I asked, he smiled and nodded. "Fill it up, squirt!" I told him, he laughed. He filled my coffee cup the rest of the way to the top with creamer, and handed me the cup. "Merci."

"Bien sûr." He told me.

"You know French?"

"Peut-être."

"Maybe?"

"Oui."

"You do know that you're eight, right?" he smiled.

"Phil speaks it fluently, so I picked up some."

"Think you could teach me?" I joked. He laughed.

"We'll see." Then I noticed the skillet was still going.

"Whatcha making squirt?"

"Well, it's more like trying to make, and pancakes."

"How about some help?" he smiled widely. I stood up, finished my coffee quickly, and walked over to the stove, closely followed by my brother. "Where's the mix?"

"Top cabinet." I nodded, and pulled my hair up. He started laughing his ass off.

"Excuse me, is there something funny?" he nodded. "You going to tell me?" he shook his head. I turned away, and as I reached for the mix; I heard someone on the stairs.

"Where's my coffee?" Alice asked. I laughed and pointed to the pot. "Righteous." She poured herself a cup and went back upstairs, laughing.

"What the hell is everyone laughing at?" I asked, becoming pissed off. Clayton just smirked.

The pancakes were done about 20 minutes later, and, true to form, so was Emmett.

"Morning sis." He said, smiling, kissing my temple as he did every morning. Clayton hid behind me.

"Morning. Clayton, what's wrong?"

"He's scary." He whispered, but Emmett obviously heard, due to the boisterous laughter that ensued.

"Oh, come on… am I that bad?" Beast asked.

"Obviously Beast." Ooh, wrong choice of words. "He's not that bad, Squirt."

"Yeah, right… that's why you call him Beast, huh?" I laughed.

"NO, I call him Beast, because he and I are Beauty and the Beast."

"Nun-uh. Beauty and the Beast can dance." He said.

"Oh, and who said me and Emmett can't dance?"

"Bella, from what I've heard about you, you can't walk across a flat surface without tripping over air, so forgive me if I don't believe you." Stupid children.

"Come on you two." I took them upstairs to the music room –stomping the entire way- and picked a CD off of the shelf. Kevin Rudolf. Apparently our –my- little tantrum up the stairs had drawn the attention of everyone else in the house. Here, in the music room, everyone was rubbing their eyes waiting for the show to start.

"Ready bro?" I asked Emmett. Ah, how I love those solar eclipses. He showed me one, and led me to the middle of the floor. The music room was sort of like a ballroom, large, hardwood floors, piano and stereo in one corner, walls full of CD's. Come to think of it, it really reminded me of Edward's music room back home. Speaking of, I still don't know where that boy is.

**(A/N: This dance is on a link in my profile. The dance in the link is to Tambourine, by Eve, but my way, is to listen to Let It Rock, by Kevin Rudolf. ONWARD!)**

Anyways, Beast led me to the middle of the floor, and we went our separate ways for the intro. He and I had decided to scrounge up all of our birthday money one year, and go take hip-hop dance lessons, after we watched Breakin'. We're actually pretty damn good if you ask me. I nodded over to Alice who was standing by the stereo, waiting for the nod to press play. She pressed play, and so we began.

We started with the creepy crawl, as I call it, and then broke into dance. Dancing was always one of my favorite things to do, it, like soccer, was one thing I wasn't completely clumsy at.

When we finished, every jaw in the house was on the floor.

"Wh-what was that?" Rose asked. I smirked.

"Told you so." I said to Clayton. He nodded wildly.

"OMG! Bella, this totally means we can go clubbing without an ambulance on standby!"

"NO! I'm not going anywhere near a club, Alice."

"The hell you're not." Emmett said. "I totally forgot how much fun that is! We should go tonight."

"Fine… has anyone seen Edward?" I asked. I hadn't seen him at all yet this morning. Wow, again, speak of the devil, and he shall appear. He walked into the music room totally drenched in sweat.

"Hi." He said nonchalantly, though everyone's eyes were on him.

"Where've you been?" I asked, running over to him, and throwing my arms around his neck. He gripped on to me for dear life, I could tell that neither of us wanted to let go.

"Sorry, love. After last night, I had some serious thinking to do." Everyone had left the room, so we were now alone. That was dangerous, seeing as he was so damn sexy, sweaty and all.

"About what?"'

"You." I smiled, as I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. He looked at me, "I love it when you blush." This of course only brought it on a mass scale.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, so I decided to go running."

"You run? How come I didn't know that?"

"I don't know. I've done it almost everyday this week, granted, I'm usually back, before you awake. Sorry that I wasn't."

"No matter. You're here now. Oh, and we're going clubbing tonight. Alice and Emmett insist."

"Yay," it's still funny to heat Edward use sarcasm, "and might I ask what this is?" he pushed the sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing to his elbow, only to reveal what I'd written in sharpie on his forearm at 4:00 am, when I couldn't fall back asleep.

**Property of Bella M. Swan**

I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, you know you love it." He wrapped his arms around me tightly again.

"Yup, just as much as you love this," he walked me over to bathroom, and stood me directly in front of the mirror. He picked up a handheld mirror and put it behind my neck, so I could read it in the mirror in front of me.

**Property of Edward A.M. Cullen**

"Gorgeous." I told him.

"I know you are." My blush was rapidly approaching fire engine.

_**12 HOURS LATER**_

Alice has been harping on me for the last 2 hours. After she and Rose did my clothes and make up, I locked myself in the bathroom with Beast about an hour and a half ago, so he could do my hair.

"Are you almost done?" No matter who's doing my hair, it is still torture.

"Chill out, just five more minutes." He was actually finished in three… that's right I timed it.

"You know, you're like a girl when it comes to this perfection stuff." I told him, he laughed. I hugged him in thanks, and we headed down stairs. Everyone was dressed, including Renee and Phil. Alice said that they were taking us, since she didn't have time to get new fake id's, saying she left the one's she already had at home in Forks. I had just laughed and walked away.

Now, we were on the way to the club, in two cars, mine and Mike's. I was surprised at how quiet Mike and Angela had been all day. Even when we ate, they talked mostly to each other. Oh, well, they'll be dating soon enough; then we'll see even less of them.

We arrived at the club at 10:00. The bouncer let us in, without hesitation, and Renee and Phil even bought us _real_ drinks. Real, meaning alcohol included. I just had a beer. Simplicity wins in the long run. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had some fruity thing, called a Sex on the Beach… I still can't believe they make something with that name. Alice had a club soda -she still thinks she might be pregnant- and Edward was designated driver, so he had a bottle of water… always responsible, that one is.

"You know Edward," Alice said earlier, "you really should have something with liquor in it… you really need to loosen up." He laughed and shrugged.

"Come on Edward, let's dance." I told him.

"Are you sure love? Aren't you afraid of tripping?" I looked at him incredulously; then I remembered he missed Emmett and my performance this morning.

"Fine," I told him, as I grabbed Emmett's arm. "Beast, let's dance." Emmett actually howled. That's right, like a frikkin coyote.

As Emmett and I started dancing, Edward looked amazed. I noticed him staring, and I don't think he ever looked away. In the middle of our dance, someone interrupted.

"Might I cut in?" I'd know that voice anywhere. The voice was behind me, and I looked to Edward. He was livid. I knew he and Emmett were both ready to kill.

Doesn't anyone adhere to fucking restraining orders anymore?!


	32. Chapter 31: Premonition

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd have more than just a poster of Edward and Emmett.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 31: Premonition**

**This chapter is Premonition, by John Fogerty.**

**So, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while… I just haven't really been having any really good ideas. No worry, I think the good ideas are back, so stay tuned, and That's All Folks.**

_**EPOV**_

December 10, 2009. One year, two months, and a few days. That's how long it has been since Labor Day last year, when we went to Portland. Christmas is rapidly approaching, and this one will be much different than the last.

I know you're probably wondering what I did to Jacob in Portland, and the truth is, nothing. There was a police officer nearby, and I went told him the situation. Jacob Black is now rotting in a jail cell. It's rather wonderful. Emmett did happen to get in a few swings though. Emmett really is a good guy. I'm glad to know him.

We started our senior year two months ago, and everything is going well. Lauren and Jessica have finally accepted that I don't like them like that at all, and neither does Mike. They've honestly gotten over themselves. I actually find myself enjoying their presence at times. They can be funny, and have finally learned that no one likes stuck up skanks, or should I say _skunks_? Sorry, had to. Any way they finally realized no one liked them, and have completely changed. They really are popular now, as opposed to thinking that they were.

Mike and Angela, est. September, 2008. Ha-ha. He asked her to be his girlfriend last year, at Bella's birthday party. They've been so happy with each other. His face lights up whenever she is spoken of. Mike still lives here with us, in the apartment, he stays in the guest room, well, it's now officially his room. Angela sleeps over frequently, though I can tell you they aren't doing anything but sleeping. They're both celibate. No sex until marriage, and they even wear those rings. According to them though, all they need is each other. Doesn't matter, they'll be married before we all graduate from Washington U. Both of them fit perfectly into our little group, they each bring something to our dinner table –which is now full by the way. Mike brings useless movie quotes, and Angela brings her gracious personality.

Emmett and Rosalie are doing absolutely fantastic. I've never seen two people so opposite each other, be so in love. Though we're only 18, they are it for each other, forever. He is captain of all the sports teams again this year, and somehow, the dumbass is still a straight A student. Now, don't get me wrong, I love him like a brother, but he is an idiot. They've both decided what they want to do after high school though, which is good, there thinking more ahead than the rest of us. They've both decided that they want to be teachers… I can completely see that happening. Emmett also has a little sister, Emily, and has totally gone into overprotective brother mode... worse than with Bella. He and Rose are totally transfixed. The two of them have only had one little fight since they got together, and the reason was so stupid, over a baby toy. That's right I said baby toy.

Alice and Jasper have welcomed a beautiful baby girl to this world. Alice was indeed pregnant last year, and Sydney Amanda Hale arrived two months ago, on Bella's birthday. That little girl is amazing, and already has all of us wrapped around her little finger. Both my sister and Mr. Mom are still doing well, and are still in school. I've never seen either of them so happy, and this is Alice we're talking about. I'm actually proud of them, I mean, they've always been mature, but they really stepped up to the plate when Sydney was born, Rose and I were assigned as godparents. We all share the baby duties though, which is good considering we're still in school.

Esme and Carlisle bought another house, about five minutes away -even though they are always over here, or us, there- so Esme watches the baby during the day. They have really been a joy to have around, very helpful. And the food is way better… not to say that Bella's is bad –it's not, it's amazing- but lately she's been not willing to cook, so Esme does. And I must say, wow. Carlisle and Esme have happily accepted the grandparent role, and even lectured Alice and Jasper about their irresponsibility. That was rather funny.

The Oregon peoples, are doing well as well. Clayton spends all of his school holidays here with us, and Renee and Phil come every couple of months. They get along with Carlisle and Esme, which makes me happy, to know that our families get along just as well as we do… even Angela's parents come for family night –which is the night we _all_ have dinner, when Renee and Phil are in town. Everyone has grown together except for Charlie, who we only see on major holidays he's not working, and when Bella goes begs him to come visit.

Last, but most definitely not least, is my angel. Bella and I have been inseparable since that weekend in Oregon. I'm so in love with her it's crazy. I believe she feels the same. She is currently wearing a ring on her left ring finger, much to my pleasure, but its only a promise ring, much to my chagrin. We've also never been better. She really is a dream come true, and she never ceases to amaze me. I don't know what she could possible see in a chump like me, but I really don't care. Just thinking about her, makes me miss her like crazy.

* * *

I had just finished cleaning out the new Volvo, when my phone rang. I felt Bella's favorite crooked grin spread across my face when I saw her face appear on my screen. She was out shopping with Alice, Rose, and Angela. Esme was watching Sydney, and me and the guys got car clean up today. Thanks to my goddaughter –my smile got larger thinking about that fact- all of our cars, including the new Volvo XC90, we've added for the child's safety, have gotten totally cluttered and babified.

"Hello?"

_Hi handsome._

"Hello, love. What can I do you for?" she laughed her most beautiful laugh.

_The girls and I, need the guys and you, to come carry our bags._

"Is that so?" I heard a mumbled 'mmm hmm', then continued, "Well then, I guess the guys and I will be there shortly."

_Ok… Hey Edward?_

"Yes, Bella?"

_I love you._

"I love you too. See you soon." I hung up, and went upstairs to round up the guys. The three of them were just sitting there, in their underwear –weird, I know, but there were no girls, so that's how they feel free- playing Call of Duty 4. "Let's go boys! We've got ladies to pick up!" They half groaned, half happily jumped up. I laughed at their stupidity. "Come on. We have to 'carry their bags'." They all laughed. All four of us knew, that by 'carry our bags' they, well Alice, meant 'we've got something up our sleeves that we're not telling you.

"You know, life was so much easier when girls had cooties." Emmett stated with a groan.

"Which was like sophomore year, right Em?" Jasper asked and we all shared a laugh. Poor Emmett, we all crack jokes at his expense. Oh well, payback's a bitch.

They got dressed and we left the apartment, taking my Volvo. When we got to the mall, we found the girls easily, and we decided to sneak up on them.

"Hello, my love." I whispered in Bella's ear as I snuck up behind her, wrapping my arms around her. She jumped about six feet into the air. Then she laughed when she realized it was me. I pulled her closer to me, and brought her lips to mine, in a passionate kiss, soon cut short by my sister.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat.

"What?" I asked in a 'what now' tone.

"Unh unh, don't give me that. You guys get off easy today. You really have to carry bags." I groaned.

"Yes, princess Alice." Us, big, strong, men carried the bags to the two vehicles, then decided to take the girls out to dinner. We decided to go to Uncle Julio's, and everyone shared 4 skillets of shrimp fajitas. After dinner, we went to pick up Sydney from Esme, and we headed home.

When we arrived back home, Alice didn't seem quite herself.

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked her. "You've got the same look on your face that you did the night our parents died." She and I both grimaced.

"You know those feelings I get when something's going to happen?" she asked, I nodded. "Yeah, well something bad is about to happen."


	33. Chapter 32: Looking For Angels

Disclaimer: Think about it, if I owned Twilight, do you really think I'd be writing FanFics?

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 32: Looking For Angels**

**This chapter is Looking For Angels, by Skillet.**

**EdwardPOV**

"_Yeah, well something bad is about to happen." _Could it really be true?

"Are you sure?" I asked my sister incredulously.

"Well, yeah, but for some reason, I see some good coming out of it." Hmmm. That was _a lot _to process. "That's all."

"Ok, well, we'll just have to be prepared, and we're all a huge family, so no matter what happens to who, we'll all get through this." She nodded, and I pulled her into a hug. "We'll get through this." I murmured, more to ease myself, than her. Then the house phone rang. Alice pulled out of my embrace and went to the living room with everyone else. Who would be calling the house phone? It was used only for bill collectors, and long distance.

"Hello?" I asked hastily.

_Yes, this is Dr. Rends, calling from Elmore Memorial Hospital in Mountain Home, Idaho. I need to speak to a one, Emmett Cullen. _I shifted uneasily.

"Yes, please hold on, sir." I lowered the phone and covered the mouthpiece. "Emmett. Phone. From Idaho." He came jogging into the kitchen, where I was.

"Idaho?" I nodded. "I don't anyone in Idaho, shit. Jason and Mom were there this weekend visiting his parents." I shrugged and handed him the receiver. "Emmett speaking." I walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting there, talking, laughing, and Alice was feeding Sydney. I started towards Bella, but before I did, I went over and pulled a CD off of the shelf in the music room, and put it in the system in the living room. As the music filled the room, everyone seemed to relax. A few minutes later, Emmett walked in, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh my God, Em, what happened?" Rose asked. He pulled her into a hug.

"My m-mom, her and J-Jason are in the hospital. And Em-Emily." He said through his hiccups. I nervously glanced to Alice, who looked back with a horror filled look of shock on her face.

"Where are they? Come on, let's go." Rose told him.

"No, it's ok. They're in Mountain Home, 'bout an hour out of Boise. I need to go, but you guys don't have to."

"Emmett, don't be ridiculous. Of course we're coming. What even happened?"

"Car accident. They're SUV swerved into oncoming traffic. Both of them are comatose."

"We can't go Rose," Jasper started. She glared at him.

"And why not?" he was weary to continue.

"We all missed too much school when Sydney was born… The only two that can go are Bella and Emmett."

"Why them?" Angela asked. "They missed just as much school as the rest of us did."

"Yes, but they can both be legally be excused because they are technically siblings. He was legally adopted by Charlie last year, therefore they can get out of school for family emergency… It's the best we can do." Her face fell, poor thing probably felt like she couldn't be there for him when he most needed.

"Emmett?" Bella asked. "Do you want me to come with you?" he nodded his head. Without another word she went to our room, and grabbed an overnight bag and started to fill it with the essentials. Then she continued to Emmett and Rose's room, and got him a bag prepared as well.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry." Rose cooed into his chest. He nodded.

"I know baby, I'm sorry you can't come with me, but I can't let you be held back because of this. Bella and I will be back in a few days, tops." He promised her. She nodded, her eyes welling up. I scanned the room.

Alice was silently crying on the love seat, and had handed Sydney to Jasper. Alice had connected to Emmett in a way none of us understood, I could see that this was killing her. Jasper was clearly just as sad as the rest of us. Emmett was our brother, and though most of us haven't met Emily yet, we still love her as a sister.

A few minutes later, Bella came back to the living room, two bags, and two leather jackets in tow. She handed Emmett his… I know this isn't the greatest moment to be thinking about this, but damn, she looked amazing. Leather motorcycle jacket in hand, a t-shirt that said 'If you don't dance, you hate your parents', which is technically mine, faded black skinny jeans, and her orange Nike's. I could tell she had been not planning on going anywhere else tonight, because her face was already washed, all make up gone, which I was happy for, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun… God really must love me to have sent me such an angel.

She put her and Emmett's bags down by the door, and went over to the computer desk to grab four cords. Her cell phone charger, his cell phone charger, the cord to plug her iPod into her truck, and the iPod computer cord. She then proceeded to grab the spare Apple Mac Book Pro, which was already packed in it's case with everything she'd need, seeing as it was never used –it had been Bella's, but when she moved in, she used the desktop whenever she needed anything- she opened the case and did a quick inventory. I was loving the way she handled this emergency, she was obviously thinking clearly, taking all the necessary measures. She then proceeded to grab the Portowattz **(You plug it into your cigarette lighter in your car, and then it has an wall outlet on it for portable power) **and the wireless air card. **(gives you internet while you travel)** She put all of this in another bag and headed towards the door. I followed.

"Are you ready Em?" she asked, turning towards him. He nodded, but held on to Rosalie for a few more minutes. I pulled Bella into my arms.

"Bella, I can't let you go—" she cut me off.

"Edward." She warned. I chuckled slightly.

"Might I finish?" I asked, she nodded. "I can't let you go without knowing that I love you. And no matter what happens, the whole family," I gestured to everyone in the room, "is here for you guys." She smiled and nodded.

"I know. Good thing I let you finish, 'cuz I was about to say that you better not make me choose between you and him…And I love you too." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her there. I deepened the kiss just slightly, before pulling back, and helping her with her jacket. She slid her arms through, and then threw them around me again. I held her tight, then she removed herself. I picked up her hand, and kissed her ring.

"I love you." I said at the same time as Emmett said it to Rose. Bella's eyes were starting to water.

"I love you too. Come on Beast." He nodded, and they left.

**BellaPOV**

Why her? Why sweet little Emily? I had a gut feeling that there was more to the story than we knew, but we would just have to wait and see. Emmett and I had barely made it to the elevator, when I stopped, turned and went to Charlie's apartment. It was shortly after nine, so he should be home. I knocked.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked when he opened the door to see me in my distressed state.

"Emmett and I are going to Idaho. I just thought you should know."

"You most certainly are not." He said, as if he still dictated my life.

"Dad, I am. Emmett's mom, Jason, and Emily were in a car accident, and he's the only family the hospital could reach. The adults are in a coma, and we don't know Emily's condition. I have to go… he can't go by himself, and he and I are the only one who can get excused absence for family emergency. So, I need you to call the school tomorrow and let them know. Can you do that for me."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm so sorry Emmett," he said over my shoulder, "I call the school, just be safe you two."

"Sure, Dad, I love you." I told him, and gave him a huge hug. I could sense his smile.

"Love you too Bella." I pulled away, and Emmett and I went down to the garage.

We were taking my truck, because A) it was cold outside and Emmett didn't have the hard top on, B) I had GPS, and C) after this accident, we didn't know if we'd be bringing home any extra people. We got in the Audi, and I punched Elmore Memorial Hospital, Mountain Home Idaho into the GPS. The little hourglass started turning, so I cranked up the heat, took off my jacket, and grabbed my iPod and the cord to plug it into my truck. I knew Emmett wasn't in a good mood, so I put it on Michael Jackson. One could say it was our little guilty pleasure, the Bad and Greatest Hits albums just were always able calm us down. Just Good Friends came on, and Emmett cracked a smile.

"Thanks, Beauty." I smiled back. I selected the right destination on the GPS, and we were off. But of course, Emmett depressed was still Emmett, so we had to stop for food. I pulled into the gas station, and started filling up my truck, while Emmett went inside. Once it began filling, I followed him in. I went straight for the energy drinks, and grabbed six citrus BooKoos. It was a 10 hour drive straight through for crying out loud. Emmett had gone to the adjoining McDonald's, and grabbed himself a burger, and me some fries. Since we weren't planning on stopping anytime soon, we grabbed snacks as well. I got some gummy bears, lots of gum, sunflower seeds. I knew Emmett wasn't well, when he whipped out the fake ID and grabbed a Bud Light.

"Emmett." I scolded in a whisper. He shrugged. "Ok, but next time I won't allow it." He nodded, and grabbed some gummy Lifesavers and like 8 packages of barbeque Corn Nuts. We paid and walked out. Luckily for Emmett, his stupid fake ID worked.

We were back on the road in no time. The trip was long and boring. After his beer, and I finished the first BooKoo, the atmosphere was tangibly lighter. Emmett pulled my digital camera out of the arm rest, and started taking random pictures, and creating stupid captions for each one… I couldn't help but laugh.

We made record time with my speed, only taking 9 hours. The trip wasn't boring, per say, just dreadful, seeing as we were constantly aware of our destination, and what that destination would hold. When we arrived at the hospital, we ran up to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, only patients families are allowed beyond this lobby."

"Please, my mother, sister, and sister's father were just brought in from a car accident sometime in the past twelve hours." He pleaded.

"Emmett McCarty?" asked a man in scrubs, who walked over, apparently hearing our little tussle. Emmett nodded.

"Yes, follow me." We both followed. "I'm sorry, I need to speak only to Mr. McCarty." I started to turn to go back to the waiting room.

"No, it's fine, she's my sister."

"Very well." We walked to an office down the hall. "Please, sit down." He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk, as he sat down behind it.

"What's the extent Doctor?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, from my call last night, there car swerved into oncoming traffic, hitting another car. The vehicle was totaled, and luckily, the paramedics were called immediately."

"That doesn't answer the question, doc." Emmett said growing impatient. The doctor nodded.

"I know. You're mother has several broken bones, a few crushed ribs, her head went through the windshield, so she's had over a thousand stitches in total. Your father has-" Emmett cut him off.

"Not my father."

"Well the records here say that they were married, my apologies."

"Well, the marriage is new to me, but he is merely the father of my sister, otherwise I'd have killed him by now."

"Yes well, the man at the top of your hit list," he looked at Emmett before continuing, Beast cracked a small smile. "Has suffered internal bleeding on a mass scale, a severe concussion, broken back, so _if _he lives, he will definitely be paralyzed."

"If?" I asked.

"Yes, neither of them are expected to make it through the rest of the morning." That hit hard. Emmett fell back against the chair, and let out a huge breath.

"And my sister?" we asked at the same time.

"She's very lucky to be alive. She had no major injuries, just a few scratches, it's a miracle she didn't die."

"How so?" I asked.

"She wasn't properly fastened into her infant seat."

"What. Do. You. Mean. She. Wasn't. Fastened. In. Properly?" Beast asked lividly, through gritted teeth.

"Only her chest strap was hooked. She could have very easily slid out of the bottom of the harness. And the seatbelt holding her in was fed through seat belt hooks on the seat, but not hooked in. We believe it's due to their intoxication levels." Beast stood up.

"What the fuck?" Emmett screamed. "Intoxication levels?"

"You're mother had benzoylmethyl ecognine and traces of methamphetamines in her system," I cut him off.

"English please?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course, cocaine and meth. She had to have her stomach pumped immediately after arrival. And as for Jason, his blood alcohol level was just barely under the legal limit." Emmett was furious.

"Where is she? When can she come home?"

"She's in the infant ICU wing. She can go home immediately, but you'll have to fill out forms and pay the bill first. And down the hall to the left." Emmett threw the door open, and stormed off. I followed. He found her, in the room with the other babies. When he found her in the incubator, he pulled me into him, and cried into my hair. I didn't mind. I was crying into his chest.

"It's ok, she's going to live. She's going to come home with us, Em. I don't care what it takes." I tried to soothe him. As much as it killed us to leave her, we had to go find his mother. Her room was up one floor, and to the right. She was awake, though the doctor said that still didn't mean she would live through the day.

Emmett stomped in.

"Emmett dear, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my little sister."

"What do you mean?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I mean, Bella and I, are going to take Emily home with us, and she's going to stay there. You. Will. NOT. Have custody of her."

"Damn it Emmett, I already lost you, I can't lose her too."

"Should've thought about that, before you took cocaine and meth, and before Jason got drunk, and didn't fasten my baby sister into either her car seat or the car properly, then decided to drive drunk, and swerve into oncoming traffic, almost killing all three of you." He yelled at her. Her face was blank.

"You still won't take her from me Emmett Nicholas McCarty!" she yelled back with just as much force. I haven't heard her use his middle name in almost a year… she's pissed.

"Try me. A) you're not expected to live until tomorrow, B) I'll take you to court, I wouldn't even need a lawyer, who's a judge going to decide on, huh? An unfit druggie mother, who's own son left her, who promised she quit using, then this happens, who almost got the most beautiful little girl in the world killed, or me, the brother, no record, a loving family that she'd be welcomed into, who's willing to give up his future for her, and can financially provide for her."

"Financially provide huh, yeah, I'll bet you're dealing."

"Yeah. That's what I'm doing." He said, laying on the sarcasm heavily. "Or it could be that I have a wonderful family behind me, that are literally all millionaires 30 times over." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Emmett. You won't take my daughter."

"No, I'm not taking your daughter, I'm taking my sister. I promise, she will never know you." Jennifer's eyes were tearing up.

"You won't."

"I've already got permission. And as soon as I call for ok on the money to pay for her stay, we're leaving." She let the tears go free. "Goodbye Jennifer." And with that we left.

"Beauty, don't tell the family about Emily living with us just yet. Please? Not now, we'll tell them later." I nodded, and handed him my phone.

He dialed what appeared to be the house phone number. "Hey Tink, could you put me on speaker and tell everyone to gather round?" he covered the mouthpiece, "Follow me." He whispered to me. I did. We went outside, and he put our end on speaker as well.

_Ok, now what's up baby? _Rose asked.

"Dickhead was drunk, and my bitch of a mother was high. Emily's seat wasn't buckled in, and neither was she. Emily will live, but Jennifer and Jason aren't supposed to make it." I heard a few someone's gasp on the other end.

_Are you ok buddy? _Jasper asked.

"As of now, yeah, Bella and I will be leaving to come back home probably tomorrow morning, after we get a room and sleep. Due to this all nighter we pulled, we're both exhausted." I chuckled slightly, then I heard his voice.

_Ok, well thank you for keeping us updated. We've got to go to school now. I love you Bella, keep us informed. _

"Love you too, all of you, we'll be home tomorrow. So, try not to miss us too much." I joked. Everyone laughed.

_Too late, angel. _I laughed at his cheesiness.

"Oh, and we need 4,000 dollars." I added.

_Ok, what for? _Alice asked me.

"We have to pay for Emily's bills."

_Alright, we'll transfer 5,000 to your account, Bella. I love you Em. _Rose said.

"I love you too baby. See you tomorrow." He hung up the phone. "Man, I love her."

"Yeah, trust me, we all know. So, let's go get a room, and we'll sleep a little, shower, and come get Emily later." He nodded as we started walking towards my truck.

"You know," I said, "at least Emily didn't have to go looking for angels, they gladly found her." He nodded with a smile, and we headed to the Hilton a block down the street.

* * *

**So, this is probably the longest chapter I will ever write, so I want a shit-load of reviews for it. I hope you enjoyed, 'cuz it's my personal fave. **

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 33: It's Gonna Be Me

Disclaimer: Nah, I'm too funny.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 33: It's Gonna Be Me**

**This chapter is It's Gonna Be Me, by 'NSync.**

"_You know," I said, "at least Emily didn't have to go looking for angels, they gladly found her." He nodded with a smile, and we headed to the Hilton a block down the street._

We arrived at the hotel, and the guy behind the counter gave us hell.

"What do you mean we can't have a goddamn room?" Emmett asked.

"You are both under 18, I can tell by looking at you. Therefore, you can't have a room." Emmett's 18, so this pissed him off a lot. He stuck his hand out, and I handed him my platinum card, he waved it in the prick's face.

"See this?" he asked, and pulled out his wallet to get his ID, "and this," he flashed his proper ID as opposed to the fake one, "I hope your boss is ok with you turning away paying clientele." With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hotel. We got back to the truck before either of us spoke.

"Where to now?" I asked. He smiled.

"I don't know… but that was fun." I laughed and started driving. I saw a Holiday Inn on the right, so I pulled in.

"Ok, now Emmett, do not by any means get us kicked out of this one." He smiled.

"Fine." We walked in, they gave us a room, though I knew that they thought we were misfit teens trying to escape our parents by our appearance. I badly needed a shower, and so did Emmett. I could smell the beer on him… all it takes is one.

We reached the suite, and Emmett and I eyed each other.

"I call shower first!" I screamed and ran to the bathroom.

"That's sooo not fair, 'lil sis." He yelled over the running water I had just started.

All I said back was, "Ladies first.. don't you agree?" I heard his booming laugh, and stepped into the shower. I stood there in the hot shower for at least an hour and a half… I would've apologized to Em, but I wasn't sorry.

I got out, pulled on a wife-beater and a pair of Edward's sweats that I'd brought, threw my hair up, and walked out. I threw myself onto my bed, and was just about asleep when I noticed Emmett wasn't there. I wouldn't have noticed, though, if he hadn't came bursting through the door.

"Whoa, I was about to send in the scuba team." He said; I faked a laugh, rolled over, and fell asleep. The dream I had today was amazing. It was Edward down on one knee, with a 3 carat princess cut diamond in his hand.

I don't know how long I had been sleeping, but I awoke to Emmett's loud ass on the phone.

"Yeah, we'll probably sleep here again tonight." I heard him say. "Bells is still sleeping. Yeah, she's sleep talking again." He laughed. He paused for a few moments. "I'm not sure. I think Eddie-boy is proposing." I smiled subconsciously. "No, I'm not going to wake her up. She's really tired." I rolled over.

"If it's Edward, I'm awake." I told him. He smiled.

"No, Rose, she said she'll only talk on the phone if it's Edward. Sorry." I laughed at him. "Love you too, sweetie. I won't talk to you again tonight, so sleep tight." What time is it? I looked over to the alarm clock. 7:15. He hung up the phone. "Man I love her."

"Do you say that every time you get off of the phone with her?" he smiled.

"Yes. Bella I need to talk to you about something, but you need to go get dressed so we can go get my other sister." He and I both smiled at that.

"Ok, you talk, I'll get dressed." He nodded.

"You like Rose right?" He asked while I was putting my jeans on. I shot him a look.

"Seriously? Did you seriously just ask me that?" I buttoned my jeans and put on my seatbelt belt. It was a belt, but had a seatbelt for a clasp. Isn't that cool?

"Ok, point taken."

"Em, I love you, but you suck at beating around the bush, so just get on with it." I now was completely dressed and was checking to see if my straightener was hot yet.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." I dropped the burning hot straightener on my foot.

"Wow, really? Ow!" I felt the heat burning through my socks.

"You ok? And yeah, really."

"I'm fine. Are you sure?"

"Good. Yeah, I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything. Well, except that I love her."

"Well I think it's great Em, really fantastic." He smiled that solar eclipse I love so much.

"You know, if we do get married, you have to be my best man, right? You promised."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you remember that!" I screeched. He laughed.

_Flashback_

_Emmett and I had been friends for four years, and his mother and father were fighting. _

"_Ugh, I can't wait until I get married." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes._

"_Me too, to have the girl I love with me all the time… I won't kiss her though, I don't want to die from cooties." I laughed. _

"_Such a romantic." _

"_Yeah, well, I can't wait until my wedding. I'm going to have my own cake!" I laughed. Go figure, Em wants a wedding for the cake. "But mostly 'cuz my best friend'll be right there next to me, you know, to keep me from running away." He looked hopeful._

"_Fine, but you're my maid of honor. Dress and everything." He contemplated for a moment. _

"_Sure, but you will wear a tux." I nodded, and we spit shook. Those were the days before my 'young lady' manners kicked in._

_End Flashback_

"Do I still have to wear a tux?" I asked. He nodded. "Ugh, fine. Let's go get Emily." He got up and followed me.

We went to the hospital, paid the bills, and they let us bring Emily home. On the way back to the hotel, we stopped for food and Blockbuster. We didn't stay up too late that night, and Emily slept in the bed with Emmett, because he 'didn't want my sleep talking to scare her'. Whatever.

We got up and dressed, and were out of the house by 8:30. Emmett called Rose when we got on the road, and I got to talk to Edward for about 10 minutes before they had to leave for school. We were currently 3 hours into the trip.

"Emmett, so are you just going to keep her a surprise?" I asked gesturing towards Emily.

"Nah. I guess I better tell someone."

"Why don't you fire up the laptop and get Alice to get everyone in the computer lab at school, and you can have a video chat with everyone." I suggested.

"See, I knew I kept you around for a reason." He said tapping his temple. I laughed at his silliness. He pulled out the laptop, fired it up, and plugged in the air card. He then proceeded to pull out his cell and called Alice.

"Hey, Alice. Yeah, you guys are at lunch right?" he asked. "Good, can all of you go to the computer lab for a video chat. We need to talk to you guys." He hung up, and about three minutes later, all of my best friends popped up onto the screen. Emmett put the computer on the dashboard so everyone could see both of us, and I could still drive.

"Hey guys. I take it you're on your way home." Jasper said.

"Yeah, we are." I told him.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Alice asked. "And why is there a car seat in the back seat?"

"Yeah, about that. Um, well, remember a year ago, when I found out Jennifer was pregnant?" they nodded. "Well, do you remember when I said if the kid didn't have a better life than I did, I'd take her and raise her myself?" they nodded again. "Well, the way I see it, almost getting killed is not a better life than I had." They nodded again. Geez guys, way to be vocal.

"So, what you're saying is that we've just adopted another 4 month old?" Rose asked, with a smirk. Emmett grinned.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Yippee cay Yay." Jasper joked. I laughed.

"Wow, Jasper, you don't have to be so upset about it." I said sarcastically. Then I saw Edward over in the corner, tucked behind Mike and Angela. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, and blew me a kiss.

"Ew." Emmett pretended to be disgusted.

"Says he who can't hang up the phone without saying, 'Man, I love her." He blushed. I laughed. Rose looked pleased.

"Don't worry Em, I promise I love you too." He smiled.

"One would hope." He quipped.

"Ok, well, there's the bell, so we have to go before Mr. Abeles yells at us." Edward said. I sighed.

"Ok, well, I love you. We'll be home for dinner."

"I love you too. I'll miss you. I'll text you until you get home, ok?" I smiled and nodded.

"Bye Rose, love you. Bye everyone else." Emmett waved. They all laughed and waved back. Someone reached over and shut their camera off, but Beast didn't turn ours off, and I knew that they had been sitting at Alice's desk, so I decided to put on a show.

"OMG! EM, it's your favorite song!" I said as 'NSync came on my iPod. It's Gonna Be Me.

See, being the great guy he was, he used to sit and listen to the CD's with me, so he knew the words, then we used to get on the internet so we could watch the videos, so he knew the dance too. I flashed the camera a thumbs up, and turned the radio louder. Emmett of course started singing and dancing.

I hurriedly sent Alice a text. _Be sure to record this. _I immediately got a reply. **OMG Bella, this is making my life! I'm so glad you're brilliant. **I smiled at the camera. Then I got another text, but from Edward. _**Love, Mr. Abeles just put Emmett dancing on the big screen. And, he's recording it. **_I smiled and replied. _There's more to come. I put it on the CD on my iPod._ Alice turned her web cam on, but Emmett didn't notice. She pointed the camera at everyone standing laughing, and watching Emmett dance on the big screen. I cracked up laughing.

We made it to the end of Bye, Bye, Bye, before Emmett noticed he was on the screen in the computer lab.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I so hate you right now." He said, knowing I was the mastermind. I shoved my face in the camera, as to address the class.

"So worth it." Was all I said, the class cracked up.

* * *

**So, I decided to throw a little more fluff into this one... It was still important chapter though... Sorta. **

**:) Reviews make me smile. **

**P.S. Go check out my other story... New chapters for that and this, up soon. :) **


	35. Chapter 34: A Lot Like Christmas

Disclaimer: Hmmmmmmmmm.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 34: It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas**

**This chapter is It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas, by Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

"_So worth it." Was all I said, the class cracked up._

The rest of the trip had been fun. Me and Emmett were just enjoying sibling bonding. As soon as we got home, a few of our loved ones were waiting for us. Edward, Rose, and Alice were in the garage waiting for us. Alice, I assumed was there for the baby, seeing as she grabbed the kid and went back upstairs. I walked over to Edward, and ran into his arms.

"I missed you!" I told him. He lifted my chin, and kissed me with all the passion he'd had pent up from the past 3 days. It wasn't rough, but it was rough enough. He earnestly ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I of course being the sucker I am, gave the man what he wanted. We pulled away a minute or so later. "You missed me too." I said with a smile.

"Love, you will never go anywhere without me for longer than an hour ever again. I missed you too much, if that's even possible."

"You know Mr. Cullen, I don't think it is."

"Hmmm. Well then." He said, and kissed me again.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you, I'm freezing." He looked me over and laughed. I was in such a hurry to get out of the truck, I hadn't put my jacket on, and it's mid-December in Washington.

"Here sweetie." He said, putting his jacket around me. "We'll make Jasper and Mike come get your bags later." I nodded.

"Emmett!!" I yelled over to where he and Rose were making out. He unhappily looked up. "Upstairs, before you two get too sick to do that." A look of pure horror flashed across his face. He picked Rose up bridal style and ran to the elevator with her. I laughed. Bad idea. Edward did the same to me in order to make the elevator.

"Thanks." I said as he put me down.

"My pleasure." We made it up to the apartment, said our hello's, and Jasper and Mike went got our bags. I really didn't feel like sitting down and relaxing after a nine hour road trip, so I uttered the four words I never though I'd ever say.

"Alice, let's go shopping." everyone in the room turned their eyes on me. "As if you all thought I'd already done my shopping." It is currently December 20th, so I gotta shop now, or risk not getting anything for anyone.

"Don't tease me, Bella." I laughed. I'm serious. She jumped up, threw on her jacket and walked slowly to the door, guessing I was going to yell, 'Tricked Ya!' I grabbed my leather jacket, and wallet, and we headed out.

"Rose, Ang, you guys want to come?"

"Nope." Rose answered. Ang nodded in a 'what she said' manner.

"So what brought this on?" Alice asked me as we were climbing into the Porsche.

"I really need to go Christmas shopping, and I didn't want to sit around the house. I've been on my ass for nine hours now." she chuckled.

"Ok, so who do you have left to buy for?"

"Um, everyone..." It sounded like more of a question than a statement.

"Bella! How dare you? You know how much I hate last minute shopping crowds! This is going to take days. Oh, well. Ok, who's first?"

"Emmett and Rose."

"Ohh, that's a toughie. Any idea what you want to get them? Or anyone for that matter?" I shook my head. "Bella, this isn't gong to take the four days we have left, this is going to take two weeks." she said solemnly.

"Well, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, for me, but other than that, no."

"Oh, really. And what do you want?"

"Well, there's this pretty black Maserati..." I laughed, she smiled at me.

"Oh Alice." I shook my head. "But really, what can I get Jasper." she smiled.

"That I can help you with." She drove right past the mall, and to a secluded warehouse lot.

"Where are we going?"

"I know a guy that collects and sells Civil War memorabilia." I smiled.

"I knew I brought you for a reason." We pulled up to a shop, with no sign. "Alice, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yeah, and I promise this guy's totally legit." I nodded and followed her.

Twenty minutes later, I walked out with a .50 caliber Flintlock Rifle, straight from the Civil War. The guy was so nice, he even wrapped it for me.

"Ok, Jasper, done. I guess, Emmett next."

"Hmm. How about we just get him a huge stuffed ogre?" I laughed.

"No, Alice. I have to get Beast something special."

"Hmm. Any ideas?"

"Well, I was kind of thinking a different type of gun." she smiled.

"Paintball?" I nodded. Emmett had been asking for a paintball gun since he went play with Edward and Jasper a month or so ago. "That's great, he'll love it." I nodded.

"I hope so." We drove to the outdoor sports store. Again, 20 minutes later we walked out with a brand new Eclipse SL47. A 2000 dollar paintball gun. Geez.

We spent the rest of that day shopping for the guys. I told Alice that I'd go shopping with Edward tomorrow for the girls. She nodded, though I knew she was upset that I wouldn't let her come shopping for her present. We finished shopping for Mike, Clayton, Phil, Charlie, and Edward, and headed home. We hid the gifts in the one place we knew they'd never look. My old closet. I knocked on Charlie's door.

"Coming." I heard a female voice call. I raised my eyebrow towards Alice. She snickered. A russet skinned older woman answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I was hoping to stash these in my old room, if that was ok with Charlie."

"Uh, let me check. Charlie!" she called down the hall.

"Coming." he made himself visible. "Bella! Hi honey, how are you?" he asked, throwing his arms around me.

"I'm great, who's this?"

"Of course, where are my manners? Bells, this is Sue, Sue, Bella." I shook her outstretched hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said. She nodded, and smiled a smile that could light up a room.

"Sue, this is my daughter. Bells, this is my fiancee." Whoa, what? Did I just hear him correctly?

* * *

**Short, I know. I'm sorry. Next chapter up soon, will be at least twice as long. Promise.**

****

**Review make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read.**

: D Jordan


	36. Chapter 35: Catastrophe

Disclaimer: I'm not her.

I'm sooo sorry for not updating, you guys. I'm seriously mad at myself, so you have every right to be mad at me as well. Updates will be coming more often now that my short spell of block is gone.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 35:Catastrophe**

**This chapter is Catastrophe, by Forever the Sickest Kids.**

_"Sue, this is my daughter. Bells, this is my fiancée." Whoa, what? Did I just hear him correctly?_

Fiancée? Hey Charlie, didn't think I deserved to know? I could see that he was watching my face in order to gauge my reaction.

"Well then." I said. What else was I supposed to say?

"Bella, I know I should have told you or hell, even introduced you two."

"It's fine Dad. Really." I smiled at him. His smile was huge. I've never seen him so happy. How am I going to be angry at that? "When did this happen?"

"Well, we've been together almost a year…" he trailed off, from what I could tell, not knowing whether to hang his head in shame, or to study for my reaction.

"Wow." I breathed.

"And I asked her to marry me about two days ago." He finished. I smiled.

"Congrats Dad. So, you don't mind if I stash this stuff in my old closet do you?"

"Of course not. Though, shouldn't you be finished shopping by now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I will be soon." I dropped my bags in my closet, said my goodbyes, and we went back to our apartment.

I saw Edward playing in the music room, so I went in and sat next to him.

"Whoa." He jumped up in surprise when I sat down. I laughed at him. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Miserable." He chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because, I missed you." He nodded.

"Now that you say that, you're right, today was horrible."

"It wasn't before?"

"Well, I spent today shopping for your Christmas presents." I arched an eyebrow.

"Presents? As in plural?" His smile grew into my favorite crooked grin. "What am I going to do with you?" I asked rhetorically.

"Kiss me?"

"Sounds good to me." I said, and leaned into his embrace. He lifted my chin and kissed me. Unfortunately, I had to pull away. I can't hold my breath for shit. "Hmmm. That was nice." He chuckled that incredibly sexy chuckle.

"Bella, I love you."

"Love you too." I stared into his eyes, and found absolutely no trace of dishonesty. I leaned up and kissed him again. He pulled away and smiled.

"Let's go to bed." I nodded enthusiastically. "To sleep." I frowned. He laughed at me. I still gladly followed him to our room.

I went to the dresser, grabbed a pair of Edward's sweats, one of my tank tops, and went to the bathroom to change. When I came back, there was a half naked Greek god lying in my bed. Though, I don't think Adonis ever looked that damn good.

"So, did you have fun today with Alice?" he asked as I climbed in bed.

"For once, yeah. She was really helpful as opposed to really annoying." He laughed.

"Good. So, you're kidnapping me tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I can't exactly shop for Alice with Alice. Just a little odd."

"Do you know what you're going to get her?"

"She wants a black Maserati." He laughed again.

"You know, she's very into cars for a girlie girl."

"So's Rose. Oh, no. If I stay in this house too long, I might become like them!" I said in mock horror. "Edward, quick save me!" he laughed harder and pulled me closer to him.

"Never, will I let anything ever happen to you." He said, voice full of conviction. I smiled.

"I know." I pulled myself even closer to him, closing all of the gap between us. "I know." I repeated as I pulled him into a kiss, but right as I was about to pull away, he deepened it. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip, and I, being the sucker I am, gladly granted him entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance for a few seconds, before I gave up.

We were so rudely interrupted by a rather loud rapping on the door.

"Ugh, who is it?"

"It's me." I jumped up. There was only one person who answered 'it's me.' I threw open the door, and pulled Clayton in for a huge hug. "I knew you'd be glad to see me, but geez." I laughed.

"I thought you guys weren't going to be here until late tomorrow." He smiled a mischievous smile.

"I convinced mom and Phil to come early."

"Sweetness!" I said and hugged him again. He laughed, told me how corny I was, and pulled me into the living room. I, in turn, pulled Edward behind me.

"Bella!" I heard my mom screech. I ran over to her, and she engulfed me in a hug. "It's been too long." I laughed.

"Mom, I saw you at Thanksgiving."

"That's too long. Oh, hello Edward. I didn't see you there." She walked over and engulfed him in a hug as well.

"Hi Renee." I had to chuckle at their exchange. Aren't you supposed to hate your future in-laws?

"So, let me see the ring." She said in my direction. Geez, Mom; why don't you get straight to the point? I placed my left hand in hers.

"Edward, it's gorgeous." He smiled that crooked grin. I loved my ring since the day he gave it to me. It's platinum set, with a heart shaped emerald. And the emerald is flanked on both sides by a diamond. **(on profile)**

"Thank you." She nodded.

"So, why are you guys here early?"

"Clayton here, decided that Phil was able to close the office tomorrow, so we absolutely had to leave today." I laughed.

"Manipulative little punk." Phil chimed in. I laughed at them.

"I heard that." Clayton walked over, "So, can we go to bed now?" I laughed.

"Yeah. You know where your room is." He gave me a hug, and disappeared down the hall. Just then, Alice came up to me.

"Bella, come here." She whispered in my ear. I followed her into the kitchen. "You have to tell her about Charlie."

"Yeah, I know."

"It needs to be soon Bella. They're both going to be here for Christmas eve, and Christmas day."

"I know. Can you tell her to come here?" she nodded, and walked out. A few minutes later, Mom came walking in.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on?"

"I have no idea how to say this, so I'm just going to say it." She nodded, with a confused look on her face. "So, I just found out today, that Dad's getting married." Her face fell a little.

"Well, I can't say I never saw this coming." I nodded. " I mean, I moved on. I only expected him to, as well. Is she nice?" I smiled.

"From what I can tell. I've only just met her today." She nodded, and walked out. Before she made it out, she turned to face me.

"I'm happy for him. He deserves happiness." I smiled.

"Night mom. See you in the morning." I just sat there, in content silence, for a few minutes. Then, Mike walked in.

"Hey Beauty, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really."

"But nothing really, is not nothing at all, is it?" I smiled.

"I'm fine, bro. But you really shouldn't try to twist my words, and over-analyze things." He smiled.

"I shouldn't, but I will." Just then, Edward walked in. "And that's my cue to leave." I laughed.

"Night Mike, hey, remember Clayton's got the extra bed. No late night calls to a certain girlfriend." I suggestively raised my eyebrows. He laughed.

"Dang it! If you say so." He walked away with a smile on his face, and a roll of the eyes.

"Hey sexy." I said as Edward walked over to me; he laughed.

"You know, I was about to say the exact same thing."

"Hmmm. Come on, let's go to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Ugh. Oh well, I get to spend all day with you." He said, a large smile appearing on his face.

"I guess tomorrow will be a good day." He smiled even larger if possible.

"If only we could exclude the shopping." I nodded in agreeance as we walked to the bedroom. Since we were already dressed for bed, we just climbed in.

"So, any ideas on what I could get anyone? I took care of all the guys' presents yesterday, so now I've only got the girls."

"Not only, are you dragging me like a doll, you're making me shop for the girls?" I smiled, leaned up, and kissed him. I curled into his side, and closed my eyes. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me, and kissed the top of my head.

I fell asleep there, in Edward's arms, and woke up, with no Edward, just Rose staring down on me.

"So, I heard you're going shopping for me today. Here's my list." She handed me a list of presents she wanted.

"Rose, why are you in my bed, watching me?" she smiled.

"I just told you silly. Now, get up, go shopping, get me presents." She walked away with a grin.

"Ugh. Stupid people. Would it kill them to let me sleep?" I mumbled to myself.

"Probably, but, I'm just going to join them." Clayton said from my doorway.

"Morning sunshine."

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, Edward and I are going shopping for Christmas presents." His mouth formed an 'o'. "Would you like to come with us?" his face lit up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you in a while, wouldn't kill us to catch up." He smiled, and I got up and put my hair up. "Now, let's go get some grub, so we can spend all day in purgatory."

"Oh, come on! Shopping is not that bad." He said as we made it into the kitchen.

"Whatever. Let's just eat." I walked over to Edward, who was sitting on a barstool at the counter, and sat in his lap. He handed me his fork, and I finished off his waffles. "You know, I hate it when you're not there to wake me up." I whispered in his ear.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's Rose's fault. She told me I had to get out, or else she'd tell you what I got you for Christmas." I grimaced. He leaned closer, closing the space in between us and whispered, "Don't worry, they'll be worth the surprise."

"Damn sexy man." I mumbled as I took a bite of the chocolate chip pancakes. "Oh, Clayton is coming shopping with us." He nodded. "Not that you have any say in the matter, I just thought it would be nice to tell you." He laughed.

"Whatever you say." He smiled that crooked grin. Emmett walked by us just then, flicked his wrist and made a noise that I'm guessing was supposed to sound like a whip. "As if you don't jump when Rose says to." Edward said without taking his eyes off me.

"You guys suck. So, Beauty, what'd you get me for Christmas?"

"You'll find out on Christmas, now won't you?"

"Whatever. Oh, and Alice said you guys might want to get a move on. You've only got about ten hours until the mall closes."

"Ok. You know, you'd think they'd stay open later, as opposed to closing early." Emmett laughed and walked out of the room.

"You know…" Edward whispered in my ear, "I'd say we could take a shower together to save time, but I'm sure I'd end up doing something very ungentlemanly." That sent a shiver down my spine. The idea of Edward, in my shower… soaked. Damn. Now I need a cold one.

"I hate it when you do that." He laughed loudly.

"I know."eaAn hour later, Edward, Clayton, and I were walking into the Maserati dealership. I had decided I really would get Alice one, but I was going to tease the hell out of her first. I had talked to Jasper and Rose first, to make sure it was ok, seeing as Edward told me he was paying for most of it. They of course readily agreed, seeing as we all knew that Alice well deserved it. She had been working hard at school, and with the baby, she really hadn't had anything for herself. I know, ironic right, seeing as this is Alice, but yeah. But still, I was about to get her a 112,000 dollar car. I mean, we already had too many cars, that we didn't know what to do with.

We had decided we were going to give Clayton Emmett's Jeep, for Christmas next year, because Beast wanted a new truck. Edward still had the Volvo, Alice, the Porsche, Rose still had her car, I have my Audi, Jasper took over the new orange Volvo, and we'd sold the Aston, leaving Mike with his Escalade. That way everyone had their own car. Now, you may ask, how we afford all of these high end cars. Well when the Cullen's and Hale's passed, they left each of the children 250,000,000. That's a billion if you add it all up. So, when they said that they were well off, they weren't lying.

"I wish you would buy me a Maserati." Clayton said, as we picked out the one we wanted. I smiled at him.

"You'd have to be able to see over the steering wheel first, Squirt." He grimaced.

We paid for Alice's car, and decided to leave it there until Christmas eve, when we would have to go get it. We then proceeded to leave the dealership, and headed to the mall. To my surprise, I got the shopping done rather quickly, so we decided to grab dinner.

About two hours after dinner, we arrived back at the complex. We stepped out of the elevator, only to see Renee and Charlie in a heated argument.

"Didn't you think I had a right to know?!" Charlie was fuming... Uh-oh. So much for this holiday going easily... this is a catastrophe.

* * *

**Review make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**

: D Jordan


	37. Author's Note!

OK guys, I'm so sorry for not updating more often.

School is hell.

I've got debate most days after school.

I'm very busy with just stuff around the house.

And, there's the new boyfriend, and we all know how that goes! ; )

I'm not going to be able to post as often as I was.

I'll update when I can.

And you nor I can say that I'm not trying.

Hell, I even write during fifth period.

I'm going to try update about every other weekend.

If not, I will sustain the tongue-lashing that will come.

Again, sorry guys, I really am.

Don't give up on me! Please! That's right, I'm begging!

:D Jordan


	38. Chapter 36: Perfect Proposal

Disclaimer: Yeah, no.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 36: Perfect Proposal**

**This chapter is Perfect Proposal, by Wayne Wonder. **

_"Didn't you think I had a right to know?!" Charlie was fuming... Uh-oh. So much for this holiday going easily... this is a catastrophe._

"Sorry Charlie." Mom said, holding back a laugh, with amusement at her own words clear in her voice. I was trying to hide my smile as well.

"Do you think this is funny?" I couldn't contain my laughter any more. I started laughing; not too loudly, but above a chuckle. Clayton elbowed me in the stomach, and I quieted down. I looked over, just in time to see Charlie crack a smile. "So, it's true?"

"Yes Charlie. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just couldn't figure out how." He walked over and engulfed her in a friendly hug. I know for a fact, that my jaw hit the floor. Here we had a man, who'd spent most of my life moping over this woman, hugging her with a smile on his face?

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sitting here wondering why you didn't tell me about Clayton." My eyes widened. She really had told him.

"Um… I…" can't form a coherent sentence, I finished in my head.

"It's fine sweetie." He said, walking over to me, and hugging me as well. Wow, someone was full of love today. I looked around for Clayton, only to find him tucked behind Edward.

"Come here, Squirt." He slowly walked over to me and hid behind me. "May I?" I asked Renee.

"Of course."

"Clayton, this is our dad, Charlie. Dad, this is your son, Clayton." Charlie's face erupted into a huge smile, and Clayton still hid behind me.

"Hi." Clayton mumbled slowly peeking from his hiding spot.

"Hey there. My name's Charlie." Dad said sticking his hand out for Clay to shake. He reluctantly shook Charlie's hand.

"I'm Clayton."

"Why, that's a good, strong name. Kinda sounds like mine." I laughed. My father was completely goofy, I'll give him that. "Got any more names?"

"Clayton Charles Swan." Dad's face lit up.

"You, you have my name." he said in shock, looking to Renee. She smiled and nodded. He looked back to Clayton, who had finally moved in front of me, and engulfed him in a hug as well.

* * *

Later that night, Emmett approached me.

"Bells, can I talk to you?" I nodded, putting my book down and looking him dead in the eye. I'd just noticed, that he had been wearing his glasses that day. Must've ran out of contacts. I'd always loved him in glasses, I don't know why, I just did.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"In private." I was nervously contemplating where this conversation was going. Emmett never did anything privately. I got up and followed him into his and Rose's room.

"Ok, you're starting to scare me, Beast." He smiled, turned to his sock drawer, and pulled out a blue box. I gasped, everyone knows what that little blue box is, even a simple girl such as myself. And of course, Emmett would go to extremes for this. He pulled the ribbon off of the box, and opened it. He pulled out the velvet box inside, and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

It was simply gorgeous. But then again, it was from Tiffany's. The ring was platinum set, with a round, two carat diamond. Also, the top half of the band was encrusted with diamonds.

"Em, wow, it's gorgeous." He smiled. "Is it seriously Tiffany's?" I asked. He laughed.

"No, I bought it from Sterling, the homeless guy over on Flowers Drive." He replied sarcastically.

"Hey now, I was simply asking. No need for that." He smiled. "So what exactly do you need from me?"

"I need your help planning the perfect proposal."

"You know I'd love to help, but shouldn't you have asked Alice instead?"

"Nah, she'd never be able to keep a secret." I laughed. He was probably right.

"Ok, so again. What do you need from me?"

"Well, I've already got most of it planned out, so all I need you to do, is keep everyone out tomorrow night, until I call you. Can you do that? Oh, and I need you to babysit Emily as well."

"Sure, we'll all go bowling or something. But how are you gonna get out of it?" he grinned mischievously.

"I'm going to fake sick and ask Rose to stay with me." I had to admit, that was pretty good. No one else would want to stay here with a sick man. I nodded.

"How are you going to do it?"

"I was thinking candlelit dinner, made by me, then, I'm going to…" He continued. It was very romantic, what he had planned. Very Emmett, and I knew Rosalie was going to love it. "So, what do you think?" he asked hesitantly.

"I think it's great, Beast. Really." He smiled.

"Great… now I just have to convince her to say yes…"

* * *

**RosePOV**

That man was up to something. Of this I was sure. Up to what, only he and the good lord knew. I mean, the only way I'd been able to tell, was he really nervous. I was so able to notice it, because it was so rare; I mean come on, this is Emmett we're talking about.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I asked, as I climbed into bed.

"Nothing." He said, just a bit too quickly.

"Liar liar, pants on fire." He laughed.

"Yeah, just thinking about Christmas." Ah. Today was December 22. Christmas was a total of two days, two hours, and a few minutes away.

"It's going to be great having everyone here."

"Yeah. It is." He said as I curled into his side. "Night, baby. Love you."

"Love you too." I said, right before falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke to my boyfriend's smiling face, and something in between us. I looked down, only to find Emily sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Morning." He whispered back, and leaned over to kiss me.

"Come on, let's go get some food." I said after I heard his stomach growl. He smiled, kissed Emily, and helped me out of bed. He really was a kind and generous man. Not a day goes by that I don't wonder how I got so lucky. We reached the kitchen, where everyone under 20 seemed to be gathered.

"Good morning loved ones!" Emmett cheered, kissing Bella before he made his way to the table. I don't know why, but I always laughed when he did that. Everybody laughed at him.

"Good morning Emmett, you're up late today. Food's been done for a while now." He smiled.

"I know. I was just watching my girls sleep." He said sweetly.

"Awww." Alice said. "Shrek has a nice side." I laughed. Em and I just smiled at her, and ate our breakfast.

Later that evening, Bella suggested that everyone go bowling. I didn't really want to go from the get-go, but it was quality time with my family, so I was going to go. Everyone agreed, and was walking out the door, when Em started a coughing fit. He didn't look too good either.

"Baby; you ok?" I asked.

"No. I feel like I just got hit by a truck; just in time for Christmas." He replied, a sad note in his voice. "You guys go ahead. I'm just going to go take some aspirin then go lie down."

"You sure?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I promise."

"Babe, do you want me to stay with you?" he was hesitant.

"Are you sure?" I nodded vigorously. "Then, yes. I would like that." I smiled.

"Bells, will you take Emily with you guys? I don't want her to get sick." She nodded.

"Of course." I nodded in thanks; they left shortly after.

I felt Emmett's forehead. "Well, you don't feel hot."

"Hmmm." He said. "Do we have any Pepto Bismol?" he asked. I shook my head. "Could you go get me some?" I nodded.

"Of course. Do you need anything else while I'm out?"

"No. That's all, thank you."

"Sure. I'll be back in 15 minutes tops." I said, kissing him on the forehead before proceeding to leave. _I really hope he feels better soon_, I thought to myself as I got in my car.

* * *

**EmmettPOV**

As soon as the door shut; I jumped up. I ran to the door, and peaked to make sure she was gone. She was. I threw the door open and ran over to Charlie's. I knocked twice, then opened the door.

"Hey Emmett. Hot date?" Sue joked as I ran to the kitchen to get the shrimp linguine I'd prepared earlier while Rose thought I was shopping for her Christmas present –that I'd bought three days ago.

"Um, yeah!" I laughed. Sue and Charlie were completely in on all of tonight's happenings.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Charlie asked, as he handed me the bottle of wine he'd happily bought for my under-aged ass. I chuckled.

"Chief, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He smiled.

"Ok then, if you need anything else from us, let us know."

"Well… there is one thing."

"Name it."

"Could I borrow your truck? Rose is completely in love with it now that we've finished fixing it up; and some of tonight's later events require us to leave the apartment." He nodded, walked over to the key rack, and grabbed the keychain.

"Go get her, tiger."

"Night guys." I said, walking through the door, after taking the keys.

I half ran back to my apartment, and quickly set it all up. First, I set the table in the in-formal dining room, which had a smaller table. Then, I proceeded to take the pasta out of the pot, and into the serving plate. I put the plate, two pasta plates, and two wine glasses on the table. I put the wine bottle in an ice bucket, sitting on the edge of the table. Bella was gone, so I didn't have to worry about it getting knocked over. I chuckled to myself as that thought passed through my brain.

I scattered rose petals all over the room, and lit enough candles, to where we'd be able to see each other perfectly when the lights were off. As soon as I got done with that, I ran to our room, and got the velvet box. I checked it, and then placed it in my left pocket. Trust me, there was strategy to that.

A total of two minutes later, my gorgeous girl walked through the front door. The room I was in was secluded, so she didn't see me immediately.

"Em, I'm hom-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she walked through the kitchen and saw me.

"Hi." I said, taking the grocery bag and her purse from her, and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Hi. What's all this?" she asked; shocked.

"This… is a romantic dinner that I thought you and I needed. Just you and I, no distractions." She smiled.

"You are too sweet. Really." I smiled back, and kissed her again.

"Come on, let's eat. The food's going to get cold." She nodded and followed me to the table.

I served her first, then myself. As she started to eat, she started 'mmm-ing'. I smiled. I was glad she was enjoying it. I pulled out my knife, and opened the corkscrew part. I then proceeded to open the bottle of wine, and poured two glasses. Her's first of course.

"Em, this is amazing."

* * *

**RosePOV**

"Em, this is amazing." One of his rare smiles –I believe Bella calls them solar eclipses- lit up his entire face.

"You deserve it." I really loved him. "Now, I don't mean to rush you, but we have plans in an hour and a half ok?" I nodded.

"I can't wait to see this night play out." I told him honestly. "And just for the record, if I forget to say it later, I had a great time tonight. Thank you, I love you." He smiled.

We finished dinner about an hour later. We kept getting caught up in conversation, and just flat out staring at each other. Emmett announced that we needed to leave in order to make our 'reservation', and that was all he would say. He helped me into my coat, handed me my purse, but didn't grab either of our keys off the rack.

"Is this place within walking distance?" I asked. It was very cold, and I really didn't want to walk.

"No." he said. When I started to protest, he placed one finger over my lips. "May I finish?" I nodded. "I have a surprise for you tonight. Now, let's go." He grabbed my hand, and led me down to the parking garage. Then to add to the bliss tonight had already ensued, he led me over to Charlie's truck.

"Oh my gosh, really?" he nodded. I threw my arms around him. "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Rosalie."

He opened my door for me, then ran around to the driver's side. He fired up the engine. I had forgotten how much I had missed the sound of this truck. Emmett and I had made it absolutely perfect. It had a killer exhaust system on it.

In about ten minutes, I saw our destination. The race track. I swear I saw Emmett's smile grow –if possible- when he saw my face.

"Emmett, seriously? You better not be kidding me!" he laughed.

"Nope, even got the seats you've always said you wanted." I threw my arms around him.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Emmett had gotten the perfect seats. See, NASCAR does a special race about once every ten years. Two days before Christmas, in order to raise money for charities, and the people who come are treated like VIP's. We reached row 30, and Emmett led me to our seats.

"Baby, this is amazing." I told him as we sat down, and leaned over to kiss his lips.

"I'm glad you're happy." He said, but his eyes told me that there was more that he wasn't telling me.

About half way through the race, my boy Kenseth was in the lead, and I was freezing my ass off. I already had a sweater, my coat, Emmett's Jacket, and a blanket that he'd went bought me.

"Baby, I'm still cold." He smiled.

"Ok, time for another part of the surprise. Follow me." I did as he asked. He led me to elevators that led to the box seats. "Here we are, Ms. Hale." He said, opening the door to one of the suites. It was very toasty, and very romantic.

"I love how you spoil me." I told him.

"I don't spoil you," he said. "I simply give you what you deserve, and you deserve the world, Rosalie Hale. The world." He said, completely serious. I stood tall, and kissed him so passionately, that _my _knees grew weak.

"I love you." I told him. He looked up quickly.

"Hey Rose, can you read that sign over there?" he asked, pointing to a jumbo-tron in the middle of the infield, next to the number pole. I looked over.

"Rose, turn around." I read. Baffled, I turned to find Emmett down on one knee, with a velvet box in his hand. "Oh my god," was all I could say. He smiled up at me.

"Rosalie, I love you more than there are words, more than the breaths we take in a lifetime, more than anything you could even _try_ to compare it to. I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you, if you'll let me. I love you. You are my soul mate, my other half. Without you, I wouldn't be able to live." I just smiled down on him.

"Rose, will you marry me?"

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! You guys can hate me if you want for leaving it hanging, but I updated, so whatever.**

**Just to let you guys know, my distractions have been cut down, but I'm still busy. I'm going to be doing better. This story is going to end soon, and there will definitely be a sequel! **

**So,**

**Review make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**

:D Jordan


	39. Chapter 37: Love Makes the World GoRound

Disclaimer: As if.

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 37: Love Makes the World Go Round**

**This chapter is Love Makes the World Go Round, by Ashlee Simpson.**

**EmmettPOV**

"Rose, will you marry me?"

I could feel the sweat on my brow increasing as I uttered those four words. In a matter of 30 seconds, she was hopefully either going to throw her arms around me, screaming, in a good way; or run out screaming in a bad way. I really hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

Sure enough, 27 seconds later -that's right, I counted- she pulled me up off of my knees, and kissed me as hard as she possibly could. As soon as she let go for a split second, she said yes. I was dumbfounded, but excited.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Um, was I supposed to say 'no'?" she asked with a smirk. I smiled, slid the ring on her finger, and pulled her into an enormous hug.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." We cuddled in a big chair in a corner for the rest of the race. Rose was ecstatic when Kenseth won. I personally had no idea who the hell Matt Kenseth was, but I smiled and hugged my girl anyway. After we watched him do the victory laps and burn-outs, we left.

We drove home, hand in hand, and weren't surprised when we walked in, to find everyone sitting on the couch, watching the race on T.V.

"Hi guys." I said worried. They all turned to look at us at exactly the same time.

"Don't 'Hi guys' us! We saw it all, Emmett McCarty, all!" I smiled my most innocent smile at the pixie pointing her finger at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, hoping our engagement really hadn't been broadcast across all of the United States.

"You're proposal, which was spectacular by the way."

"Our engagement was on T.V.?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Yup." Bella said, popping the 'p'. I groaned a little, glad that I didn't know that tidbit when I proposed. I'd've never been able to go through with it.

"And we, being the great people we are," Mike added, "have it saved on the DVR." I laughed.

"Whatever!" Alice yelled quietly, as not to wake the babies. "I want to see the ring!" Rose's face fell. **(Ring on profile.) **

"What ring?" she asked.

"Yeah right! Now show me!" Geez, Alice. Overbearing much? Rose just smiled and stuck up her middle finger on her left hand. I laughed out loud.

"Oops, wrong finger." She smiled politely and put her left hand in both of Alice's.

"Funny, Hale. Real funny." She scrutinized the ring for a minute. "Em, it's beautiful." I smiled. "Now, down to business. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Alice," I sighed, "had I told you, you'd've never kept it a secret. You can hate me if you want, but you know it's true." I stated with a shrug.

"Ass." she said. "But you're right." She mumbled almost inaudibly. But I heard it.

"Whoa, what was that?" I teased.

"I said, you're right. Big dumb oaf." She, again, mumbled the last part to herself.

"Now now Alice," I said, letting go of Rose, and walking over to put an arm around Alice's shoulders, "that's not very nice." She stuck her toungue out and hugged me.

"Congrats guys, really." She said sincerely with a smile. "Now we get to plan a wedding!" She started jumping up and down. "Do you guys have a date in mind?" I shook my head, but Rose nodded. We just looked at each other.

"Whatever she wants." I said.

"Good boy," Rose said, standing tall to kiss me. I smiled.

"So, when?" Alice asked.

"I was thinking this time next year... maybe a few days after Christmas, maybe the 27th?"

"That's perfect," I told her.

"A year?!" Alice shrieked. "Only a year?! My god, we have so much planning to do! I guess we can start with dresses after new year's. Rose, who's going to be your maid of honor and bridesmaids?"

"I don't know," she replied, "either you or Bella. And Angela of course will be a bridesmaid."

"NO, absolutely no way!" I told her.

"What? What's wrong?" Rose and Alice asked together.

"Bella cannot be your maid of honor."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm his best wo-man." Bella said coming up behind me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hey Beauty, didn't see you there. And yes, ever since we were kids, we agreed we'd be each other's important people." I couldn't think of what they were really called. "Bella has to wear a tux, and when her wedding comes around, I have to wear a dress." Everyone in the room started laughing.

"So when I look behind Bella at our wedding, you're going to be standing there in a dress?" I laughed at my soon to be brother in law.

"Yes Edward, and don't worry, _I'll totally shave_." **(Free quote from next chapter to whoever can tell me what Kellan Lutz movie the italicized part is from)**

"Wow, that's not weird at all. Well then, that's solved." Alice said, I guess I need to get a planner book after the holidays too. Man, why couldn't you guys wait 'til after new years to get engaged?" She ranted. "This is such an inconvenient time. Nothing's open! And you know how I hate to wait!" I laughed.

"You'll survive."

"Ugh, I hate you Beast!"

"Aww, you love me and you know it!" I said, walking towards the kitchen, everyone seemed to follow.

"Whatever. What you eating?" the pixie asked. No matter how small she was, she had an appetite that rivaled mine.

"Leftovers from me and Rose's dinner." I said. "Which I made, and which was amazing." I said with a 'duh' expression. They laughed.

"How much you got left over?"

"Enough." I said, pulling out the food and a bunch of styrofoam bowls.

"Oh my god, Beast," Bella said, taking a bite, "this is amazing. We are totally adding this to the monthly menu." I smiled.

"It's 'cuz I'm beastly." everyone laughed. We all stood around eating and laughing, and I couldn't help but think, that this is how I want the rest of our lives to be. Everyone happy, in love, and just plain loving life.

"What are you thinking about you?" Rose asked me after a few minutes of what I guess was me staring into space.

"Nothing. Just how much I love you. And how much I hope we get to spend the rest of our lives just like this." She nodded.

"I agree. And I love you too." I smiled and kissed her.

"Let's go to bed, my beautiful fiancee." She smiled.

"Hey, you guys need to share the love!" Angela said from behind us. Just then I realized the adults and Clayton must have went to bed early, seeing as it was almost two in the morning.

"Yeah," Jasper said, "Love makes the world go round!" I smiled.

"That it does." I said, and leaned down to kiss Rose again. "That it does." and I followed my beautiful fiancee to our bedroom, for a good night's rest.

"I love you." I whispered as she climbed into bed and my embrace.

"Love you too." she said groggily. I chuckled.

"Sleep, sweetie."

* * *

**SO, I'm sorry for the wait, guys! Really I am. This story only has like two or three chapters left, and time will pass rather quickly. Then, I'm going to focus on Womanizer. Happy? I sure hope so. New update up soon, hopefully. Again, quote from next chapter to whoever tells me the right movie. **

**OH, and just to gloat for a while, leaving this story alone to focus on debate really paid off! I'm now the District Champion Mock Trial Judge, and we're heading to state in January... wish me luck! ;D**

**And remember;**

******Review make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**

******:D Jordan **


	40. Chapter 38: Here We Go

Disclaimer: :D

**Those Nights**

**Chapter 38: Here We Go**

**This chapter is Here We Go, by 'N Sync.**

**EPOV**

Ah, Christmas Eve arrives at long last. To tell the truth, this is my favorite day of the year, aside from mine and Bella's anniversary. I love the suspense that it builds. Everyone is waiting for the next day to arrive. And, it's the day where everyone gets together, just to enjoy each other's company. Bella's parents, brother and step-father were already here, Esme and Carlisle were coming, as were Angela's parents.

I'm absolutely thrilled for Em and Rose. Their engagement has only made this holiday even more special. Although, it totally messed up my plans. I can't exactly propose to Bella right after her brother proposed, now can I?

Now, I'll just have to wait a while. I'll probably wait until after they marry, therefore our engagement and wedding will get the attention it deserves, and Alice would be able to focus on one at a time.

"What are you contemplating so hard?" I heard a voice from behind.

"Proposing to Bella." I said quickly, too quickly... before I took the time to recognize the voice. Shit. "Um..."

"It's ok, Edward." Bella said with a smile. "At least I know you're thinking about it." I smiled at her.

"I love you." I told her.

"Aw, I love you too, Edward!" Mike screeched and ran up to hug me. I laughed, then he ran away.

"But I love you more." Bella said indignantly, wrapping her arms around my neck and playing with my hair. I don't know what her fascination with it is, but she loves to play with my hair. On movie nights, I'm forced to sit on the floor in front of her on the couch, just so she can run her beautiful fingers through my boring, untidy locks. She won't stop for, literally, hours.

"Is that right?" I asked moving in for the kiss I knew she was awaiting.

"Totally." she told me, closing the small gap left between us.

* * *

Emmett had been bothering us since five o'clock, begging to open just _one _present. That was five hours ago. Ten o'clock at night, and I had a headache, so I gave in.

"Ok, Emmett. Everyone may open _ONE _present of their choice. _Uno. _Not a single one more." Emmett jumped up and down like a five year old, and then almost ran over to the Christmas tree.

"Everyone, get in here!" He yelled, not too loudly, but loud enough. I popped two Advil's and walked into the living room. Emmett decided to just give everyone a present with their name on it, as opposed to letting them pick. He handed them the ones that he had bought for them, and for himself, grabbed one of the wrapped 'Santa' presents.

"Ok everyone, I spent a lot of time picking these out. Each one is personal to you, and I know you'll love them. How about we open them in age order? Since the babies obviously can't let's start with Clay." Clay nodded and opened his gift.

"Wow! Thanks, Emmett!" he said as he pulled the wrapping paper off of the Wii. "How in the world did you find one?"

"I stopped at no costs to get it!" Emmett replied enthusiastically. I could tell that he was glad that Clayton liked his gift. "Alice, you're next." she looked hesitant, but pulled the paper off of hers. I laughed as she held it up to show us all.

"Emmett," she started, but couldn't finish because she was laughing so hard. It was a Shrek movie, and the Tinker Bell dvd, taped together, and Emmett drew fists on Shrek and Tink, so it looked as if they were about to start slugging it out. "Thank you." she said sincerely and leaned over to hug him.

"Sure. Beauty, you're up." he smiled. Bella pulled all eight layers of wrapping paper off of hers, laughing all the way. Then, we learned why the box was so big. She pulled a smaller box out, then a smaller, then, finally, the present itself. It was beautifully painted, and very original.

"Oh, my gosh." she said, awestruck, pulling the Beauty and the Beast painting out. "Em, this is amazing." But instead of Belle and Beast, Bella and Emmett's faces were painted and fit into the characters. It was the dancing scene after he becomes a man, and I don't think that Emmett could have gotten her a better present. "Thank you, Emmett! I love you!" he chuckled and hugged her.

"Love you too, sis. Edward, you're up next." I pulled the tissue paper out of the bag, and pulled out the leather journal-like book.

"Emmett, this is beautiful." I told him. It was a brown, worn leather journal, and when I opened it, I gasped. "Is it really?" he nodded, with a huge grin on his face. On the first page it read, 'This journal belongs to Achille-Claude Debussy'. "This, this is... amazing." I said, thumbing through the pages. The journal was mostly about his inspirations in his music, but there were a few family references I saw. "Thank you." he nodded.

"Jasper and Rose, you're next. Well, Rose I guess, ladies first." she nodded and opened hers. It was in a medium sized box.

"Wow." was all she said, pulling the black dress out of the box. "I've been eyeing this for a week or so... how'd you know?" he just smiled at her.

"I have my ways." she rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Jasper, wanna open yours?" he nodded.

He pulled the frame out of the paper, and smiled. "So, Emmett, I thought that there was no way that you got us all something that we would love, but you've pretty much proved me wrong." she said, turning the frame for us to see. It was a war letter from the civil war. It was burnt and tattered, but Jasper was still able to read it aloud.

He cleared his throat, then began.

...

"May 10th 1863.

My Dear Amanda,  
It has been a long time since I had an opportunity of writing to you, and I gladly avail myself of the present opportunity. I am not certain that I will have a chance of sending this but I will write a few lines any how and try and get it off to let you know that I am among the living.

We have been on a raid into Ms. but I have not time to give you the particulars of our trip. I will write in a few days if I can get a chance to send it and write you a long one. I just came off of picket and found the boys all writing to send by a man that has been discharged who is going to start home this morning. I was quite sick three or four days while in Mo. but have entirely recovered. We captured a good many prisoners while in Mo. and killed a good many. We went up as high as Jackson 8 or 10 miles above Cape Girardeau. We fought them nearly all day at the Cape on Sunday two weeks ago today. The yanks boasted that we would never get back to Ark but they were badly mistaken, for we are back again and have sustained but very light loss, we never lost a man out of our company and only one or two out of the regt. I wish I had time to give you a full description of our trip. It would be very interesting to you I know; but you will have to put up with this little scrawl for the present. I am in hopes that I will get a whole package of letters from you in a few days. I never wanted to see you half as bad in all my life as I do now. I would give anything in the world to see you and the children. I have no idea when I will have that pleasure. We can't get any news here - do not know what is going on in the outside world. The boys will all write as soon as they get a chance to send them off.

We will remain in this vicinity, I expect for some time to recruit our horses. Our horses are sadly worsted. We found plenty to eat and to feed our horses on in Mo but hardly even had time to feed or eat as we traveled almost insesantly night and day. We could get any amount of bacon of the very best kind at 10 cts and every thing else in proportion.

I must close for fear I do not get to send my letter off. Write offten I will get them some time. I will write every chance, do not be uneasy when you do not get letters, for when we are scouting around as we have been it is impossible to write or to send them off if we did write. Give my love to the old Lady and all the friends. My love and a thousand kisses to my own sweet Amanda and our little boys. How my heart yearns for thou that are so near and dear to me. Goodbye my own sweet wife, for the present. Direct to Little Rock as ---.

As ever your devoted and loving Husband, J.C. Morris."

...

"Wow," Alice said. "That's awesome." he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Thanks, Em."

"Sure, Ang, you're up." she smiled and went to open hers. She, I admit, I had trouble buying for. I could only wonder what Emmett got her, seeing as he got everyone else a killer gift.

She opened the small box, and gazed at it lovingly. " Thank you. It's beautiful." she said, then pulled out a heart necklace, that read, 'Mike and Angela 4ever'. It was a nice necklace. I almost bought Bella a similar one.

"Thanks Emmett, though, you really didn't have to get me anything." Oh, Angela. Always the shy, reserved one.

"Yeah right! You're family! It was, of course, necessary, sis." she laughed.

"Ok. Now it's my turn!" Emmett didn't bother to mask his excitement as he ripped off the paper. His too, was a necklace. It was an expensive silver chain, with a silver ring on it. I knew the item well, because I purchsed it and put it under the tree. On the ring, it had been engraved. "_a family forever: Emmett, Rosalie, and Emily" _Emmett read aloud. "Wow. This is amazing."

"You like it?" I asked nervously.

"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it." he said, unclasped the chain, and put it aroud his neck. "I must ask though, how'd you know about Rose and I?" he seemed truly curious.

I had a one word answer. "Bella." he looked to the spot next to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, so I may have told him." she said sheepishly, tucking herself into my side.

"When?"

"When we got back from Idaho. And I knew you enough to know that you wouldn't put off asking for long, so the necklace would be a good Christmas present."

"You guys are the best family a guy could even dream of." we all smiled.

"Group hug!" Alice called. We all pulled ourselves off the floor, and into the center of the living room. A few seconds later, we pulled apart and Emmett gave the adults the gifts he got them. Two gifts per couple, but the presents were for both of the adults. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, and Sue got a couple extra though.

We had learned that Sue had two children, Leah and Seth, who had sort of... disowned her, if you will. They were upset that she was able to move on so quickly after her husband's death. They were still invited to spend the holidays with us, of course, seeing as they were soon to be family.

Each couple got a picture of all of us kids, and a picture of the respecting couple their child was in. Aside from Esme, Charlie, and Renee. They got multiple couple pictures. Jimmy and Nicole got the group picture and one of Mike and Angela. As did Renee and Phil, in addition to one of Bella and I. Charlie and Sue got the group, Bella and I, and Emmett, Rose and Emily. Esme and Carlisle got one of the group, Bella and me, Rose, Emmett, and Emily, and Jasper, Alice, and Sydney.

They loved their pictures.

"Oh snap. We forgot Mike." Emmett said, handing Mike a box. Mike hurriedly opened his gift; then laughed.

"What is it?" Renee asked.

"Mike the tiger." he laughed, "The LSU mascot." he said, throwing the stuffed tiger in the air. I laughed. Emmett was always calling him Mike the Tiger, because at one point, Mike made the mistake of mentioning he might like to go there, when time came to get his masters degree. Ever since, Emmett has made fun of him, saying that he only wanted to go to the school to take the mascot's place.

Half an hour later, Clayton was sleeping in his bed, waiting for 'Santa' to 'deliver'. We layed out the unwrapped presents for Clayton -the adults insisted that we also get presents from Santa, so they were going to put them out later, after we'd retired to bed. We were all just sitting around, talking. Mostly about college, and the wedding.

"What are you going to do with Emily next year while you're at school?" Renee asked Emmett. "And Sydney?" she asked Alice. I know it wasn't meant to sound like she was insulting them, or insulting their ability to provide, but it really sounded like she was.

"They get to come to Grandma's." Esme said proudly, with a trace of being offended. "Just like they do now." she said in a 'duh' tone. "That was the agreement we reached last year when we found out that Alice was pregnant. Carlisle and I -when he isn't working- will watch the children during the day while they go through school. I will not let them put their dreams on hold." Wow, I'd never heard my mother-figure sound so... well, bitchy.

Conversation died down after that, so we decided to go to bed.

"Night guys." I said, helping Bella off the floor. "Come on!" I said laughing, when Bella refused to move.

"Carry me." She said, not opening her eyes or budging a single inch. I gladly obliged. She giggled as I led her to our bedroom. Seeing as we were already in our sleep wear, I laid her down, pulled the blanket over her, and climbed in. Slowly, I started to nod off. Just as I did, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said sleepily.

"Hey." Mike said. "May we come in?" I nodded and he led Angela in.

"What's up?" Bella asked, which completely shocked me, seeing as I believed that she was sleeping.

"We're on an apology tour. You guys are our last stop, so I'll make it quick." We nodded for him to continue. "I wanted to apologize for my mother earlier. She was indeed trying to subtly call Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper irresponsible." That shocked I think me and Bella both. "And Esme and Carlisle for that matter.

"You have to understand though, after her and Charlie's failed marriage, she thinks anyone who would willingly settle down before college is just plain stupid. She thinks that you should wait until you're 40 to get married. Any sooner and you're doomed. And as for Esme and Carlisle, well, she thinks that they should've forced adoption or something. I just want to apologize for her words and attitude, and ask you not to judge her based off of this."

"This is very kind of you, and I'll do what I can." I told him. He smiled, bid us goodnight, and left.

We woke early the next morning, to Jasper -of all people- jumping on the bed.

"Wake up!! It's CHRISTMAS!" I had clearly forgotten his enthusiasm when it came to the holiday in question.

"We're up!" I yelled back at him, meanwhile, pushing him back through my door. I really needed to replace that lock. After I threw him out, I closed my door, and pulled the desk chair up behind it.

"Morning, sunshine." Bella said as I walked back to the bed.

"Good morning, love."

"I have a gift for you." She told me.

"I have one for you too. You want to go first or me?" she gave me a pointed look. "Ok," I chuckled, "I'll go first." I reached over to my nightstand, contemplating which of the two I should give her. I decided on the ring. I pulled the velvet box out and gave it to her. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell. We both sat up. She opened it.

It was a solid band, that would combine with her promise ring, to make it look like one ring. It was, indeed, an engagement ring.

"Oh, my gosh." Was all she was able to say. "Is that?" I nodded. Her smile grew exponentially.

"Bella, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Last night, lying in bed, I realized that I wanted to ask her. Not because of Emmett, but because I was going to do it now before him, so I decided to do it now after him.

She nodded, unable to find words. My face lit up into her favorite crooked grin. I pulled off her promise ring and connected the two, before replacing the rings and kissing her hand.

"Now my present's gonna look like nothing." She giggled through what was hopefully happy tears.

"Never." I told her; knowing for a fact that I would love anything she gave me.

She smiled, rolled over, and pulled a package out of the bottom drawer of her nightstand. She handed it to me, and I wasted no time ripping the paper off.

I opened the box, and in it, was custom personalized, blank sheet music for me to compose on.

"Bells, this is fantastic." I used her nickname that only her father, Emmett, and I could get away with. She quit biting her lip -man, she was unbelievable sexy when she did that- and smiled at me.

"You really like it?"

"Of course. Now, let's go open the rest of our presents." I said, leading her out of the room, after she fixed her hair.

* * *

For the day, we hid the fact that we were also officially engaged. We didn't want to take the spotlight off of Rose and Em just yet. But apparently, Mike and Angela had other plans.

"Um... we'd like to make an announcement." Mike said in the middle of dinner.

"I'm pregnant." Angela said. Everyone erupted into congrats.

"I'm happy for you guys, really, I am... but I thought y'all were going to wait." Jasper said with his Texas accent that seemed to be coming out more and more recently.

"Well, that's the other part of the news..." Mike trailed off.

"We did!" Angela squealed, holding up her left hand. Everyone went crazy again.

"That's amazing, guys." Bella said, giving them both a hug.

"Since when?" Alice asked after we all settled down.

"Um.. ha ha... I'm uh... closetothreemonthspregnant." Angela finally spat out.

"Three months!" Both of _their _parents erupted.

"Was the marriage before or after?"

"Before." Mike stressed. "We got married on Bella's birthday, our anniversary."

"Wow. Way to take away my birthday everybody." Bella joked.

"So, you didn't really go to Portland?" I asked. Mike laughed.

"No, we went to Vegas."

"I always did want to get married by Elvis." Angela mused.

"Bu-but... I didn't get to plan a wedding." Bella started fiddling with her ring as she looked up at me with questioning eyes and a nervous smile. I nodded.

"You know Alice, if it makes you feel better... you can plan ours." She started with a witty comeback, then her eyes lit up with realization.

"OMG! When?" Everyone looked at us with questioning stares.

"This morning." Bella said while handing her left hand to Alice, who was sitting right next to her.

"They look so good together!"

"Somebody want to fill us in?" asked Esme; with a knowing smirk, making me believe she already knew.

"I asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes." I said, overjoyed.

"Alright, so I only have a year to plan Rose's... how about yours?"

I looked to Bella; we had discussed this before. "Ok, first and foremost, I want a tiny wedding. And I want it in this meadow that's just on the outskirts of the forest. Just us family and maybe a few friends. So, it shouldn't take too long to plan." Bella said; Alice laughed.

"Geez. You make it sound like you're going to give me less than six months." she mused.

"Um..." Bella looked nervous.

"Bella?" Alice got serious fast.

"Lessthantwomonths." Bella blurted, and I mean fast.

"What?! Less that two months... during school? Damn... this should be interesting."

* * *

**AN: So, this is the second to last chapter, and seeing as I hope to post a sequel, there probably won't be an epilogue, or, if there is, it will be the first chapter of the sequel, to be named: The Last Night. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, I totally did. Especially the part about Mike and Angela being married by an Elvis impersonator :) So, anyone guess that Angela would be pregnant before Bella? Nah, neither did I.**

**And as for Mike's gift, well, to say the least, I want to go to that school, and as of right now, I'm on vacation in White Castle, Louisiana; which is about a total of ten minutes away from LSU, so I've gotten to see the campus and stadium everyday this week :D Yay, me! I'm just a little excited, so I decided, let's give Mike a Mike. Confused? You shouldn't be ;D**

**Final chapter up soon...**

:D Jordan

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**

**P.P.S. I have some doubts about the sequel, and might just write an extremely long epilogue. Just FYI.**


	41. Epilogue: The Last Night

Disclaimer: Ah, the final chapter, the end, forever... and I still don't own shit.... Damn.

**Those Nights**

**Epilogue: The Last Night**

**This chapter is The Last Night, by Skillet. **

**RPOV ( One year, two days later )**

"Hi there, wifey." Edward said as he snuck up behind Bella.

"Hey there, hubby." She said with a smile, spinning around to face him. I couldn't help but smile at their intensity. As of now, they've been married a total of ten months and three days. They were still in the blissed out honeymoon phase. They said their vows on February 24th, and it was a small, lavish wedding. Something only Alice could accomplish in a freaking forest.

"Rose, you nervous at all?" My brother in law asked me.

"Does it show?" I asked, getting a little paranoid. Bella laughed at me, and Alice was scolding me with her eyes.

"Hold still!" She said; she was attempting my eyeshadow.

"Rose, seriously, what are you nervous about?" I started going through the list in my head.

"Stop it." Alice told me.

"Stop what?"

"Going through that mental checklist of yours. Today is your wedding day." She said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me with every syllable of 'wedding day'. I smiled.

"I'm getting married." I said with a new found excitement. "Today, I'm going to walk down the aisle, and marry Emmett. I'm going to be Rosalie McCarty." Everyone in the room -Bella, Alice, Edward (who wasn't supposed to be there), Angela, Nicole, and Esme- smiled at me.

"Yes, you will. Just as I am Bella Cullen and Alice is Alice Hale. We've all found the loves of our lives, now quit stressing!" I laughed at her. I couldn't help but notice the way Edward's eyes lit up when she said Bella Cullen. Then I started laughing uncontrollably. Edward and Bella were in their matching groomsman's tuxes and looked totally adorable. Alice of course had womanized Bella's with a fitting blazer and some sexy high-heeled boots, that Bella actually agreed to. Under the blazer and jackets, the men, and Bella wore a deep burgundy vest, with a matching regular tie. Emmett on the other hand was to be wearing the black tux, with a white under-ensemble.

"Thanks guys... now Alice are you almost done?" She nodded, just as Renee came running into the small room in the back of the church.

"Ok, so we have a huge problem." I started freaking out immediately. "_The flower girls, they're drunk again!_" I wanted to wring her neck for scaring me like that, but I started laughing as she quoted one of my favorite movies. **(Quote from what movie? Anyone? Anyone?) **

"So, I should totally hurt you for scaring me like that!" She laughed along with me.

"Rosalie, you look gorgeous." Esme said, making her presence known, up until now, she'd been hiding in the corner.

"Thanks, Mom." Her face showed nothing but pride. Everyone had pretty much been calling her Mom since last Christmas when she stood up for all of us. "Could you ask Carlisle to come here? I have something I need to ask him." Her face grew into an even larger smile when she realized what I wanted.

"Of course!" And she was gone. About thirty seconds later, Edward asked a question.

"Rose, why do you need Carlisle?" Edward asked, the last to not comprehend.

"Well, I had originally wanted to walk myself down the aisle. I thought it would mean more to me if I gave myself away, as opposed to letting someone else do it. But just now, I realized, Esme and Carlisle are my parents now. They've both been there when we needed them most. They may not be mother and father, but they are Mom and Dad. And it's every girl's dream for Daddy to walk her down the aisle." He smiled, and Carlisle made his presence known.

"Well, after that little speech, how could I say 'no'?" I laughed and hugged him.

"I love you, Dad... and the rest of you." I said pulling away.

"Good." Alice smirked. "Now let's go get you married to the man of your dreams."

"Yes, let's."

* * *

I watched from my hiding spot as the wedding party prepared to walk down the aisle. We had an uneven number, though. We had two more groomsmen then we had bridesmaids, though that could have easily been fixed if Emmett and Bella hadn't made that stupid promise.

"Esme!" I called. I just realized it was two to four, and that was just too great a difference.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you think you're too old to be a bridesmaid?" I joked, seeing as she was only 33.

"I'd love too, sweetie." I was glad that Alice had gotten her a mother of the bride dress that matched mine and the bridesmaid's at the same time. It was burgundy like the other girls, with a white ribbon just under the bust line.

"Awesome, it's settled. Bella," I said as she walked by me, "You are no longer walking with Edward. Walk with Alice."

"Edward, walk with Angela." He nodded.

"Jasper, walk with Esme." He nodded in conformation as well. "Mike, you walk with the flower girls. Everyone understand?" I heard a chorus of 'yes's so I queued the organ player. He nodded and began.

We had hired three or four photographers, and they were all spread out across the church, taking pictures. I was sure that Bella and Alice walking down the aisle, arm-in-arm was going to be one of my favorites. Bella was sporting a simple, yet sexy up-do, while Alice's hair was down for once. She had let it grow out... a lot, and it wasn't so spiky anymore. She had it cut in an a-line bob that just kind of screamed 'Alice'.

Next came Edward and Angela. Then Jasper and Esme. Then Mike followed with Sydney and he carried Emily, because even though she was 15 months old, her walking was still rather uneasy, seeing as she got distracted by everything. Mike placed the two little girls next to Esme, and went stood by Jasper.

Before I knew it, I heard the traditional wedding march. Carlisle pulled my arm through his, and looked down at me, smiling.

"Ready, sweetie?"

"Heck yes!" I whisper-yelled. He chuckled, and we stood in front of the two large wooden doors. Two ushers opened the doors for us, and I heard gasps all around, but I wasn't really paying attention to them. This was the first time I was getting a full on view of my soon-to-be husband. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his custom-made Armani tux. I chuckled to myself thinking about the trouble we had to go to to get that damn tuxedo. We finally custom ordered one when we couldn't find one to fit his massive form.

His eyes met mine and his ear-to-ear smile was to much for me to handle. I could feel the happy tears silently falling down my face. I smiled through them and my dad walked me down the aisle, all the while I was thanking God for waterproof mascara.

I made it to the alter, without pulling a 'Bella' as we called it.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest started.

"Her parents and I do." Carlisle replied; I smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank you.' He pulled my veil back, kissed me on the cheek, replaced it, nodded and went to sit by his lonesome, when I guess he decided against it, and went to stand by Mike. I smiled larger. Now the numbers were even.

_Rosalie Lillian! How could you be worried about that when you are in the middle of marrying the most gorgeous man alive? _ I mentally scolded myself, and turned to look at Emmett. He reached out for my hand, and I took it, while handing Alice my bouquet with my other hand.

We stood in front of the priest and said our vows. We went for traditional, seeing as neither Emmett nor I could decide how to put our love into words. 'Impossible', was the only word either of us could find.

'I love you.' I mouthed to Emmett as the priest droned on. I know, I know. This is my wedding and I should be excited and blissed out, but oh my God, the ceremony was boring... Emmett seemed to think so too. I could see it in his eyes, then I saw them light up as the famous words were said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." His smiled would've shattered his face had it been any larger. He put his arms around me, pulled me tight, then dipped me. After I gasped in shock, a smile erupted as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you, too." He kissed me again, and we all posed for a few pictures. We all then walked down the aisle to the limo in pairs. Carlisle took Emily, Mike took Sydney, Jasper and Esme, Angela and Edward, then finally Alice and Bella. We were all taking the same car, because I had decided that I wanted to spend all of this wonderful day with all the people I loved. It would be just me and Emmett later.

We had the wedding in Seattle, and so the reception was going to be at Esme and Carlisle's. We were turning into the driveway, and the conversation that had been constant died down a bit.

"Here we go." Emmett mumbled as he helped me out of the car. I laughed at him.

"You'll live. Chill, seriously. You only have to be serious for twenty minutes tonight, total. M'kay?" He smiled.

"This is going to be fun. Can't wait to dance with you." I laughed.

"Me neither." We separated so Alice, Bella, and I could go change. Luckily, all I had to do was remove my train. Bella was actually getting out of her tux and into a beautiful burgundy strapless. We were still wondering if that was a good idea. The dress was just above floor-length.

We quickly made our way to the backyard, which -thanks to Alice- was absolutely breathtaking. We made our way to the door, to meet our escorts, then proceeded to make our way to our table. Commence the speeches.

"I've known Emmett since the first grade." Bella began. "And he's been my brother since the third. I swear I probably know him better then I know myself." Her entire speech, you could feel the love she felt for her brother. He couldn't stop smiling. Bella had decided to go for the sweet and loving speech, as opposed to the embarrassing. Luckily for me, Alice's was too. Then came time for my favorite part of the night. Emmett and my first dance as husband and wife.

Emmett left me on the dance floor before it began, and ran to the D.J.'s booth. They exchanged a few words, and the DJ handed him a small microphone that you attach to your shirt; the kind news anchors wear.

"Hey everybody," he said once he got it on. "Everybody is enjoying themselves, I can tell, so I'm going to give you a show, to further amuse you." He walked over to me, and took my hand in his while he continued. "While we were planning this wedding, I was permitted to choose Rose's and my song. I had a few stipulations, but nothing serious. I found the perfect song, and I couldn't help but wonder to myself, What would make it more amazing? It simply had to outshine everything I'd ever done." He looked into my eyes, speaking directly to me now, but still on the Mic.

"Alice and I discussed this for weeks, until I finally had an epiphany." I smiled, I finally figured out what he was doing. "So, I decided. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do." He grabbed my waist, and the song began.

"**Maybe the world doesn't see you,  
And maybe they don't understand.  
Just 'cause you don't see the footprints,  
****Don't mean that there not in the sand."** I smiled as Emmett sang our song to me.

"**I know your surrounded by strangers;  
It feels so alone in your heart.  
But when everyone stands in the darkness,  
No one can tell them apart.  
Now everyone has there own stories,  
And nobody's ends quite the same.  
I love for the days in the sunshine,  
****Up over the nights in the rain."** I stood up on my tippy toes. 'I love you.' I whispered and watched a smile light up his face before he continued.

**"But love brings change  
Love brings change  
Love brings change  
Love brings change  
Oh love brings change when you need it  
Love love love brings change."**

**"When you look eye to eye with and angel,  
Don't mean that its always the end.  
Sometimes its the start of a new blessing,  
That comes in the form of a friend.  
Now we all live in fear of when that day will come,  
When memories are all we can hold.  
The fire that burns is a natural love,  
And it keeps us both warm when its cold."  
**

**"Now all I wanna do is see ya laugh again,  
And see that same joy in your eyes.  
I know that your trying you just keep on smiling,  
And everything passes with time."**

****

"Cause love brings change.  
Love brings change  
oh love brings change  
Love brings change its a fact  
Love love brings change  
love brings change,"

**"Be still (be still) wait on it (wait on it)  
on the blessings girl (on the blessings girl)  
In the morning time yeah  
Be still (be still) wait on it (wait on it)  
Change is gonna come oh oh  
I know that its hard on your spirit,  
But don't let the pain take your soul.  
****Even though you live with it don't give in to it cause inside were the same cause love brings change change."**I pulled him into a passionate kiss before releasing him.

"Baby, that was amazing!" He laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it?" I stated. "You have no idea what that did to me." I purred in his ear, getting just the reaction I wanted out of him... he shivered. He turned the Mic back on, though I hadn't noticed it got turned off.

"Everyone enjoy?" All two hundred of our guests applauded loudly. He grinned. "Thank you." he said, bowing. "Now, as most of you know; there's one person who's been there for me when I needed her. Her and her father gave me a place to stay, she always fed me, hell, she even washed my clothes so I wouldn't go to school looking as poor as I was. This girl is the reason I'm still here today. Without her there as my crutch, my life definitely would not have been as amazing as it is. Therefore, as a small token of my gratitude; I've written you a song, Bella. Now get your butt down here." He said as he turned to face her, her face as red as a radish. I kissed his cheek and walked back to our table to watch this unfold.

"This song, describes our life almost perfectly. And I just want to say, I love you, Beauty. And thank you. I'll forever be indebted to you." She smiled as the song began. He sang to her as well.

"**I remember when  
We used to laugh  
About nothing at all  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
Forget 'em all  
Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all  
Remember when we'd**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive**

****

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

I remember when  
We used to drive  
Anywhere but here  
As long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused that we didn't know  
To laugh or cry  
Those nights were ours  
They will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever  
Remember when we'd

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with us**

**I remember when  
We used to laugh  
And now I wish those nights would last."  
**

"Those nights will always be ours, Bells. Always." He said as he gave her a kiss on her temple. "I love you."

_**Finito.**_

* * *

**A/N: OMG it's finally complete! From the very beginning, this story ended with that song. * tear ***

**So, there will be NO sequel. I figure, I'm not going to mess up something perfectly fine as is.**

**This is the end. And I've also decided that Womanizer is complete as well. I'm going to take a break, but I will be back soon with a vengeance, so keep me on your Author Alerts. **

**I love you guys, really. Especially those of you have been with me since the beginning. You guys are my inspiration. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Y'all are the absolute greatest. **

**With love, **

**:D Jordan**

**P.S. ****Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	42. LET IT BEGIN

So, I've noticed, as I'm going through other FanFics, that some authors at the end of their stories, go back and answer questions. So, starting with the most recent, working backwards, I'm going through your reviews and answering any questions you may have asked, whether they were already answered by me or not in a PM, someone else might have the same questions. Ready?

Let it begin! Let it begin! Let it begin! (Hahaha, just for you, Katelyn)

Chapter 41

LittlexLongxBrownxHairedxAlice: the last song, what was it?  
**Those Nights – Skillet. :D

* * *

**

Chapter 40

KaraSays: What did emmett get mike?  
**Actually, it did, but I had to go back and add it later, after I read your review. Emmett got Mike a stuffed LSU mascot, because the mascot for the Louisiana State University Tigers is MIKE the tiger, and Mike wanted to go to LSU. **

Dreamingincolor: Who knew Emmett could get such nice gifts?  
**I'm pretty sure this is rhetorical, but none the less. I'm pretty sure I did… after all, I wrote it like that. :D Hahaha, sorry, cocky moment over.

* * *

**

Chapter 39

Universal question: did he say that in "stick it"?  
**Well, not exactly. It was in the movie Stick It, but he didn't say it, Poot did.

* * *

**

Chapter 38

Coxie: is Emmett rich now or have a job? Just trying to figure out how he could pay for a Tiffany's engagement ring and tickets to a fancy NASCAR race without having a job. Are they out of high school already?  
**They are out of high school at this point. Emmett does not have a job, he get's his money from Alice. Guess I should have made that more clear, my apologies.**

Nicolededahh: i hate you. GO DIE, YOU WHORE. umm, i'm prettyy sure your number 1 on the hit list now. because your just so gay, that I want to KILL MYSELF. now go write a better chapter or a RETARDED KID WILL KILL YOU WITH A MALLET IN YOUR LAUNDRY ROOM AT MIDNIGHT.  
**Je t'aime, aussi. And why exactly are you killing me with a mallet in my laundry room at midnight?

* * *

**

Chapter 36

Coxie: Just curious, with all the money they have they decide to get an apartment? Why not a house?  
**Well now, that just wouldn't go with the plot line, now would it? ;D No, it's just how I would've done it if it were me. I've always wanted an apartment with all my closest friends. **

Cem1818: i wonder what they are fighting about?  
**You know, honestly, me too. And it took me **_**for**_**ever to find a reason. **

Twilighter1994: how old is clayton... and y is renee and charlie fighting?  
**He starts off at 8 and a half, but grows as the story advances, of course. And your second question is in the next chapter. :D

* * *

**

Chapter 35

Coxie: do any of them communicate with each other? when has charlie had time to date?  
**My, my, you're just full of questions, aren't you? ;) Well, we did have a year time jump… and as for your first question: communicate how?

* * *

**

Chapter 33

Xxxinvinciblexxx: just wonderig how old is Emily i mean since alot happened between this chapter and the one before i mean it seemed as years passed at least one so how old is she??  
**At this reference point, she's only a few months. I'd go back and calculate it to the exact day, but I honestly don't feel like it right now. :D**

Goldenrose37: Who looks after the babies when they are at school? And how old is Emily?  
**Esme. And only a few months.

* * *

**

Chapter 32

Coxie: holy time jump batman!  
**I will honestly love you forever for this. You can ask anyone I know, I'm a total Batman FREAK!!! This honestly made my day the first time I read it. Thanks! ;D**

Nicolededahh: ah, yeah, so. i hate you. this cliffhanger is RUDE. lmao, BUT. dear cousin, YOU BEST BE UPDATIN' SOON, YUH HUR?  
**I hur, and you betta reconize! Next chapter's up, in case you didn't know, dear cousin.

* * *

**

Chapter 31

piratehannelore:I'm soo doing that to my boyfriend with a sharpie.  
**I did. :D It was fantastic and he was so sweet about it, he would rewrite it every time it came off even a little in the shower. I'm still wondering why I broke up with him…**

Twilighter1994: WHO IS It!?  
**I'll give you two guesses as to who.

* * *

**

Chapter 29

The Devil's Little Angel: Freaky much? I just finished listening to that song on my iTunes and then the lyrics show up... Maybe it's a sign. xDD  
**I do that often. Sometimes, I'll be reading a story, and just as the lyrics start, so does the song. So weird… Hahaha I miss that show. Anyway, allusion over. **

Piratehannelore: I threaten my readers with the Vile Mike Newton and Lauren...and possibly a visit from a cross dressing Aro  
**You know, I tried that once, but it scared even me, so I deleted it before I posted. That vision still scares me. **

MissRe: Now my question is does Charlie not know about Clayton?  
**This question is worded a little weird, but I think I get it. Charlie DOES NOT know about Clayton.

* * *

**

Chapter 28

Coxie: Hmm..who was touching her?  
**Edward. **

Amber Eskridge: When will you post the next chapter?  
**Up and waiting for you. :D**

OECD: ?? then who's voice??  
**Is it the man come to take me away?****  
****Why do they follow me?****  
****It's not the future that I can see,****  
****It's just my fantasy**

**Oh...Who can it be now?****  
****Oh...Who can it...Who can it...****  
****Yeah yeah yeah

* * *

**

Chapter 26

Shaelove: why do i have the sinking feeling that either Lauren or Jessica will show up in the next chapter... or at least in some fashion on the weekend... ??  
**Are you sure you aren't Alice, trying to infiltrate our very own Fanfiction . net?**

Sammyluvr83: did you get the 'New Jersey versus TLO' thing from One Tree Hill?  
**Of course I did. I'm a OTH junkie! Rachel said this, as a small attempt to get on Brooke's good side. **

Void-unused-delete-it: who knew they would improv!?  
**Anyone? Bueller? Bueller? Ok fine, I did. :D **

Twilighter1994:what do u mean, right?  
**I mean right. As in something I always am. ;D Lol, sorry. Gotta love my cocky moments.

* * *

**

Chapter 25

Cem1818: and i wonder what is up with rose sitting next to edward? ohh what does emmett have to say!!  
**With Jordan at the keyboard, there's a reason for everything. And Emmett says something along the lines of "… lalala… Jordan's amazing… lalala… I'd marry her if it weren't for Rose… lalala…" **

Hope4more: So I wonder if Miss Alice is actually pregnant?  
**Spoiler: She is. **

Nicolededahh: faggot, WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU END A CHAPTER LIKE THAT. getting her period, whoopee. rotfl, UPDATE SON.  
**Ok, first off, I hate that word. You know this. And for another, I'm a little sick of your attitude, bitch. :D I** **said Colt 45 and 2 Zig Zags...****Baby, that's all we need.****We can go to the bar, cap them dawgs;****and smoke that tumble weed.****As the marijuana burn, we can take our turn,****singing them dirty rap songs.****Stop and hit the bong like Cheech and Chong.****Say it'll take us from here to Hong Kong.

* * *

**

Chapter 24

OECD: OH GOD WHAT DID ALICE DO!?!  
**Stuff…?**

Hihi: so.. i was wondering, do you like spaghetti?  
**Why, yes, yes I do. It's one of my favorites, thanks for asking. :D**

Nicolededahh: stinky, seriously? screaming, seriously?  
**Seriously.

* * *

**

Chapter 22

Sarkule: and who was the girl that mike met?  
**Angela, of course. **

AliceCullenLivesInMe: AWESOME! Me likes. Favouriting! Oh yes (Y) Sorry I had 5 CUPS OF BLACK COFFEE! Yeah baby! Sorry. I'll stop now. AWESOME! =D  
**Hahaha, these are my favorite kinds of reviews. You sound so much like my cousin right now. And if your review says anything about you, your name suits you well. :D**

Nicolededahh: Ah, i do not like mike. i dont know why your makeing HIM good and JACOB bad. traitor.  
**Well, you see, when I'm writing my stories, I sit and brainstorm, saying to myself, "How can I piss Nicole off in this chapter?" And then I go, "Oh! Lightbulb!" and start writing. **

Cem1818: was it bella he saw in the mall? or was it really someone else?  
**Angela.

* * *

**

Chapter 21

Coxie: I wonder what girl he met in the mall...could it maybe be lauren??  
**No, …Lauren are the girls that tried to use cheesy pick up lines on him, right before he met Angela. :D**

x-XAliceMaryCullenX-x : no offense but u just ruined my picture of Edward! come on! with spikes running through the middle of his head is not thaat great! really no offense its your story you can always do it however u want... but after the spikes part it kinda ruined the story for me. i will no longer be reading this sorry. guess its not my type, but ure a great writer so dont let this bring u down! write ure heart out!  
**Ah, I've been waiting to reply to this for a while now. He doesn't have spikes down the middle of his head. I just said that he had just enough hair TO spike, if he were to feel so inclined. And if something as little as a hair cut would ruin your view of an entire story, I'd love to see what you'd say about slash. **

Cem1818: hmm who did mike meet? UPDATE SOON!! and wow 300 dollards in CASH edward? is that completely nessecary? lol of course it is! you never know when bella might want 15 lobsters!  
**Hahaha. He met Angela. And OMG me and my cousins laughed at this review for like an hour. It was classic! ILY!!! :D**

MissRe: LOL - more insanity to the mix, huh?  
***brushes dirt off shoulder and sniffs like I'm better than everyone*  
Well, you know me. :D **

Void-unused-delete-it: what the heck are their problems?! and edwards hair?! ah! Lauren is a stupid freaking jealous witch!  
**Well that's funny, because I based Lauren off of you… O.O… LOL. **

Lamiai Vampire Princess: wait how old is mike lolz  
**They're all the same age.

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Fangs Up Baby: Edwards new hair?  
**A little bit longer, but yeah. That's the general picture I was basing it upon. **

DelilahTCullen: but WHY WHY IS EDDIES BEAUTFIL HAIR GONE? how cud u do that? thats WRONG  
**To each his own. I like RPatz with shortER hair, so I made it that way. I did it like this. "Buzz, buzz. Gone. Finito. You look fantastic, darling. GO, run along and play with Bella now."

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Naruth-16: edward's hair *gasp* lauren and jessica's new 'do :] diabolical X]  
**That is like, one of my favoritest words ever. Diabolical. Diabolical. Diabolical. I love the way it rolls around your tongue!!! ;D**

To the anonymous J-  
**You and I have already duked it out. Don't think we need to slash open old scars, eh?

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Cem1818: and dont worry you were NOT being a bitch before who ever flamed your story deserved every bit of what you said and if they flame you again they will get one hell of a strongly worded letter from me. some call me crazy, others, well they call me cem1818. lol but seriously your story doesnt deserve need to be flamed! i happen to love your story!!  
**ILY. **

Karleigh007: kay so i'm a little confused... does lauren know them from somewhere or something? or eric? cuz in the caf eric said her name when bella didn't say it to him first.. :S… also, i like how emmett was being abused, & NOT bella. too overplayed, ya know?  
**They've been going to school together since grade school. They know her, just thanks to Alice, she's now hot, and they don't recognizer her. And yes, that was my train of thought exactly. **

Alanacullen19: what the hell are they going to do with electric razors?!  
**Cut a bitch. What else?**

Jacobblackismybitch: why do you do this to us?! you are worse than harry the sadistic lifegard!  
**Ok, first off, I love love love your name. And I do this to you because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. And I am far, far worse than some sadistic lifeguard.

* * *

**

Chapter 16

DelilahTCullen: por favor?  
**Bien sûr.**

Cem1818: i wonder if mike will try some antics too?  
**Nah.

* * *

**

Chapter 14

102655: I LOVE it!! Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue Please Continue  
**Ok ok ok. Geez, calm down. **

Cem1818: ha what was emmett doing in V.S. anyway?  
**I don't know, but I always enjoy watching a teenage boy fumble over themselves with their girlfriends in Victoria's Secret. It's funny as hell, 'cuz they're all like, wanting to tell their girlfriends to get this or that, but not wanting to seem like a perve for suggesting something. :D

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Sunystone: Why can't I be Bella??  
**Because, quite honestly, you want to stay on my good side. I for one don't really like Bella. **

Lecia: is she going to bring Edward with her?  
**Of course.

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Night script: and Jacob is actually going to press charges? who will win?? and who sent the envelope?  
**Bella wins. The envelope is from Renee. And I'm amazing. Oh, wait. Sorry, I really need to stop saying the first thing that comes to mind…

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Cem1818: how stupid is charlie?  
**Well, what scale are we using?

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Night script: This is the Tyler van scene from twilight right? but Edward is not a vamp this time... I hope no one gets hurt...  
**Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind, but I could always go change it if you prefer… ? ;D**

Nicolededahh: omfg  
**I love you. :D

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Nicolededahh: why did katelyn get to read chapter ten, thaat is so not fair. i already know it was charlie because katelyn was olike, OMG CHARLIE!  
**Shut uuuup. Geez.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Aprilgirl: Bella seems a lot younger then 17 to me.  
**I write her that way because she's always seemed like an immature, whiny child to me.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Way2Clumsy: haha jacob male cheerleader that'd be pretty funny!  
**Well, it's nice to know **_**some**_**body reads my disclaimers.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

FRK921: so...they're gonna match!?  
**Totally.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

JessicaDarling: I swear, I must have chuckled through this chapter the whole time. Or more like the whole story. And I was surprised that the store they went to was a Kroger. I've only seen one other store outside of my hometown.  
**Kroger is the store in our town that no one really likes, but it's cheap and closer than the rest. And they usually have all the stuff Wal-Mart and Tom Thumb doesn't.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Coxie: Rose with brown hair? Ok I think I'm seeing where you are going with this. =) I loved how corny Em was in this chapter.."you're pretty." So cute!  
**Emmett as a whole is cute. Well, more like sexy as hell, but yeah. And I just think Nikki Reed is soo much prettier with dark hair.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

MustHaveSlipped: Emmett? All yours? Sorry, but I already called him! Lol!  
**Fight to the death?

* * *

**

Alright ladies and maybe a gent though I highly doubt it. There's all of your questions answered. If you have any more, just review it in this chapter or PM me, 'mkay?

* * *

For the real last time for this story:

:DJordanNicole

**Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone. ;D**


End file.
